Why Did I Fall in Love With You?
by Seductive Venus
Summary: Some of us seek second chances. But are we be brave enough or are we cowards? There is only a choice to do what is right and what is true. Why did I fall in love with you? -KyouyaxTomoyo- Edited.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Why did I fall in love with you?

Author: Dark Hooded Eriol the Magician

Series: Ouran High School Host Club / Cardcaptor Sakura

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/ Angst

Status: In-progress

Disclaimer: The song is by DBSK and the characters are from their respective manga-ka. Support them, please!

Summary: Some of us seek second chances. Will we be brave or will we be cowards again? There is only a choice to do what is right and what is true. Why did I fall in love with you? -KyouyaxTomoyo-

+0+0+

_Why did I end up falling for you?_

+0+0+

They met each other in a benefit dinner party. It was a boring affair with old people on the crowd and classical music on the background. They were dragged along because their parents were powerful and influential people.

She stood near the balcony doors as a vision of white. Her short sack dress was her original creation and it accentuated her best features like her long legs and creamy skin. Long dark hair fell down to her back in carefree waves and framed her perfect oval face. She was alone but it suited her just fine.

Nobody could ignore her even if they tried. She had a beauty that separated her from the rest of the other heiresses. It was a romantic and melancholic loveliness that made men sigh and women wonder. Even he wasn't immune.

He stood in the middle of the room, talking with rich investment bankers. All of the people who approached him commented about his charming manners and handsome looks. His tall and imposing figure cut him out of the crowd. All of the girls sighed after him; all of the men talked about him.

Everyone knew about him. He was a ruthless and savvy businessman who made a fortune since he was in high school. They envied and admired his unconventional decisions. They discussed his bright future. Although he was only a third son of an affluent medical family, great things were expected from him.

As the night aged, he suddenly found himself standing next to her. The balcony door was open. A faint summer breeze blew inside. Her hair rippled in the shaft of moonlight. He cast a sidelong glance when she tipped her head back to down a flute of champagne.

"Thirsty?" he found himself saying with a small grin.

Charming girls was one of his many skills. He used to work on a Host Club after hours in high school so it was on his job description to please women. It was a skill that he often used in real situations. He was not above using a bit of charm and flattery to get what he wanted. For once, he was glad that he did.

"It's my fourth and I have an empty stomach," she answered. Her smile was brittle. "But please don't tell my mother."

"Why are you drinking so much?" He was curious.

"Because I have to do this," she said with a flirtatious wink. The mysterious girl took his hand and gave him the empty champagne flute. He watched, fascinated, as she straightened her dress and shook out her hair. She straightened her posture and took a deep breath. It came to him as a surprise when she walked towards the small podium at the front of the ballroom.

"The committee would like to thank all of you for coming and for supporting our cause. Without you, the party will not be a success. We're all pleased to announce the presence of the Crystal Voice of Tokyo who will be singing a special number for us…"

He stared as she got up on the stage with a shy smile. His grip on the champagne glass tightened when her melodious voice filled the air. In the soft light, she looked like an angel. There were no traces of the girl who drank on an empty stomach; there were no sadness in her aura. She sang straight into his heart. After the performance, she was gone.

Kyouya Ohtori looked for her in the crowd but she simply disappeared. All he had left of her was the empty champagne flute with the faintest imprint of her lips.

+0+0+

"Ojou-sama*, your mother is here to see you," the maid announced. The Daidouji heiress immediately got up from the couch to give her mother a tight hug. She inhaled her mother's fragrance deeply and reveled in her happiness.

Sonomi Daidouji smiled down at her only daughter. Sometimes she wondered if Tomoyo was really hers because they looked so different from each other. She was a handsome woman with short dark hair and bright brown eyes. Though petite, she carried her authority as the CEO and founder of a multimillion toy company with ease. Her daughter was a spitting image of an Amamiya woman just as her beloved Nadeshiko-san was.

"How are you, my dear?" Sonomi asked anxiously. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to go with you. My meeting was last minute. And then they made you sing…"

Tomoyo shook her head, smiling. "It was a lot of fun. I enjoyed performing for them."

"Well, they were there to hear you sing. If it wasn't for your efforts, the benefit wouldn't have been possible!" her mother said in a relieved voice. Her brown eyes sparkled as she led her daughter to sit with her on the couch. "Now tell me the latest gossip…"

Soon enough they were both crying with mirth at Tomoyo's anecdotes. The times that they spent together were often short because Sonomi's business took her out on long absences and late hours. But they remained sweet and cherished memories.

Tomoyo often told herself that she was not mad at her mother's absences ever since she was a child. She knew that her mother worked very hard to be the CEO of a multimillionaire company that made everything from toys to cars. Her mother wanted her to have a comfortable life so she did not grudge her for it. As an heiress, she had everything she ever wanted. Clothes, makeup, shoes, overseas trips and unlimited resources for her best friends… She had it all. Well, she had everything except one.

She pushed the thought away from her mind. She forced herself to smile as her mother asked about the eligible young bachelors who attended the benefit party. In a laughing tone she told him about the tall young man she talked to before she sang.

"How old is he? I won't let you marry anyone who's thirty!" Sonomi teased.

"Mother, please!" Tomoyo answered in a mock-scandalized tone. "I'm not looking to get married!"

Her mother smiled gently and reached forward to tuck her hair behind her ear. "You're right. But as much as I want you to stay with me as my little girl, I'll have to look for someone to take care of you. Maybe it's time for me to help you find someone to marry…"

Tomoyo knew that twenty-five was a marriageable age. There was no escaping it. "I'm fine by myself. I'll just hope that you'll live for a long time so I don't need to leave you," she joked.

"Very funny," her mother said. "I'm right. You'll see."

She smiled and nestled deeper into her mother's embrace. When Sonomi went silent, she quieted too. It was inevitable. When her mother wanted something, she would not stop at anything to get it. If she wanted to see her daughter as a happily married woman then she would definitely make it happen. Tomoyo knew better than to stop her.

When she lost him, she lost all desire to get married. If her mother wanted to provide an arranged marriage for her then she would not stop it. Who knew better than her mother? "I'll find the perfect match for my Tomoyo-chan," Sonomi promised.

+0+0+

Kyouya had a business lunch on another beautiful summer day. He was planning to meet his business partner at a small trendy café at the heart of the shopping district. In spite of the heat, he was dressed in a smart-casual outfit of black slacks, white shirt and a green sweater.

The dark-haired young man took out his laptop to finish up some of his work. He refused to order when a waiter approached him and asked for water instead. It was quite early so he was not worried but that changed when his associate didn't show up. When he realized that he had been waiting for almost an hour, he became irritated. His irritation increased when he also realized that he didn't bring his mobile phone. It was possible that he left it at his office. Kyouya regarded it as unusual but not impossible. There was no way for him to contact his associate, his secretary or his driver.

Silently berating himself, he shut off the laptop. And found him staring at the beautiful girl that he met four nights ago.

She was sitting across him in another table. Her hair was braided but soft tendrils reached down to frame her face. In the warm sunshine, she glowed with rosy cheeks. When his gaze met her violet-blue eyes she smiled.

"I hope you're here to fill an empty stomach," he said by way of greeting. As soon as the words left his mouth, he wished that he thought of something wittier. She smiled with amusement at his attempt to remind her.

"It's a restaurant. What do you think I'm here for?" The dark-haired girl replied. She smoothed out her skirt and crossed her legs. He couldn't take his eyes off her delicate feet in wedge sandals. "I see you're here for other reasons."

Kyouya blushed slightly when her eyes fell on his laptop computer. He hastily shoved it inside his briefcase. He realized that his stomach was gurgling. "My lunch meeting got canceled."

Wait where did that come from?

She looked at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"May I join you?" he found himself asking.

Her smile took his breath away. "I'd love to but I'm late. I hope you'll have a good lunch."

Kyouya watched her walk away again to board a limousine. He realized that he was letting her get away without asking for her name. But before he could do anything else, the luxury car glided away. "That's another disappointment," he muttered to himself as he watched it go.

+0+0+

Tomoyo met up with her childhood best friend at Tomoeda Penguin Park. She immediately got off the limousine and thanked the family driver for his kindness. The old man merely smiled at the young lady's request before he left. She would rather walk home on such a beautiful day. Her violet-blue eyes glittered as soon as she saw Sakura Li's brown head on the distance. The twenty-five-year old wife of Syaoran Li took some time before she noticed the presence of her best friend. Her attention was focused on the rowdy children.

"Sakura-chan!" the dark-haired woman called cheerfully. "You're awfully busy today."

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said brightly. She ran forward and embraced her best friend. Then her head whipped to her left and she shouted, "Kimihiro-chan, if you do that again to your sister, I'll take away your snack."

"Parental warnings… That's very good," Tomoyo commented. The young women went to sit on the bench in front of the huge Penguin slide in order to keep an eye on them. "I'm glad you have the knack for it."

"We're not very good with rules," her friend answered with a mischievous smile. Short brown hair, green eyes and a charming smile were her most distinguishing features. She looked even more beautiful in young motherhood. "And I regret to say that my kids take after it. How was the benefit? I read about you in the society pages this morning…"

"It was okay," Tomoyo answered simply.

Sakura gazed at her with those wise emerald eyes. She hated the fact that Sakura became more intuitive and perceptive as they grew up. Her friend had the uncanny knack of guessing her feelings. "Did you have fun?"

She nodded. "Singing is always fun."

"It must be lonely," Sakura said meaningfully.

"If you didn't get married early then you should have been with me at least. Then we'll get chased by rich old bachelors." Tomoyo teased. She touched Sakura's arm gently. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. By the way, where's Kero-chan?"

The Card Mistress sighed. "He stayed home to watch the World Cup with Syaoran-kun. I guess he didn't want to play with the kids."

"Give him a break," said her friend. "He's the one who rocks them to sleep and watches them when you're away."

Sakura was about to say something when her eldest son approached them. He was a little boy of four-years-old who inherited his father's face and his mother's eyes. "Mama, Sayuri-chan wants to go home."

She gave her friend a smile before she got up to pick up her smallest daughter. Tomoyo smiled down at the little boy who looked up to her like a second mother. She'd bathed him, fed him and carried him around when he was born. During those times she'd dreamed that she might also have her own children and instead satisfied herself with pretending. It used to be her dream: getting married, settling down and living life with love. She used to believe that she will definitely get married to her first love. Then she could exchange stories with Sakura about married life, go through pregnancies together and raise their children side by side...

Tomoyo smiled in spite of the small pain in her chest. "How are you, Kimihiro-kun? Did you have fun with the slide?"

He nodded and held out his arms. She picked him up and hugged him close. The little boy rested his head on her shoulder. She breathed in his sweet baby-smell and chocolate milk. "Aunt Tomoyo missed you…"

Sakura approached them with her daughter on her arms. She grinned when she saw how happy and contented Tomoyo was. For a long time, she'd worried over her friend's state of mind. After what happened, it seemed impossible for her to smile again. "Sayuri-chan, say hello."

"Hello," the younger girl said obediently. Sayuri was small and delicate like a doll with longish black hair and brown eyes. She was used to being petted by everyone. "You pretty, Aunt Tomoyo."

"Why, thank you!" the dark-haired woman smiled lovingly. "Aren't you sweet?"

The two women walked towards the Li residence with the children on their arms. They talked easily about their home life, their mutual friends and the latest gossip. Their conversation remained as bright and sparkling as when they were young girls. It was so easy to talk to someone they knew all their lives.

Sakura and Syaoran Li maintained a modest residence in Tomoeda. It was a small and cheerful house that was very close to the primary school, Penguin Park and the architectural firm where Syaoran worked.

They deposited the children in the living room where they were received by their indulgent father who was home. Syaoran was every girl's dream. He was tall, handsome and loving to his wife and kids. Tomoyo trusted him to love and keep her beloved Sakura-chan happy. Afterwards, they went to the kitchen to have iced tea.

"So," Sakura said as they settled down in the kitchen. "Who's this?"

Tomoyo frowned as she stared at a part of the newspaper page her friend laid out in front of her. She scanned the collage of pictures until she found out what Sakura was pointing at. There was a small photograph of her talking to a guy. "I don't know him."

"Are you sure?" the Card Mistress prodded. Her senses went overdrive. "I haven't seen this smile since…"

They went silent. Even if Sakura didn't have magic, she possessed enough empathy to sense her friend's pain. Nobody talked about him or even mentioned his name. It would only cause her best friend more anguish.

There was a time when Tomoyo graced all of the newspaper and magazine society pages with another public figure. She was always beautiful and radiant. Everyone smiled at the union of two beautiful and talented people who orbited high society circles. They were perfectly well-matched. Now, Tomoyo was all alone in those parties…

Tomoyo smiled bravely. "It's okay."

Her emerald eyes went sad. "You're drinking again."

"They're parties and social drinking is accepted," she said in defense.

"It's not healthy, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura reached for her friend's delicate manicured hand and squeezed it. Her expression was sad but hopeful. "I'm sorry I can't be there. But I think you won't be alone anymore. Something tells me that there's something a bit special with this guy in the picture. He's going to be very important to your future…"

The dark-haired heiress grinned. Sakura's powers were very Sakura said something, it usually happened so she trusted it. The brown-haired girl blinked. "What was I saying?"

"I'm going to be a millionaire," she said with a perfectly straight face.

They laughed. "You're going to be one anyway," Sakura said playfully "so where's the surprise in that?

"I'm curious," the dark-haired woman said softly. "I met him again at the café before I went here. He was waiting for someone, I can tell. But we didn't get a chance to ask for each other's names. It's just a coincidence, of course."

"There's no coincidence in this world," Sakura murmured with a mysterious smile. "But there's only the inevitable. Speaking of which, he called the other day…"

Tomoyo's breath caught. "Why?" she managed to say.

Her best friend got up and hugged her tightly. Sakura's voice was soft and compassionate.

"He told me he was getting married."

+0+0+

Kyouya took a deep breath as he stood in front of the modest mansion. If he couldn't find him through his secretary then he would most certainly find him with his wife.

He rang the buzzer and was let in by a uniformed maid. With a nod, he entered the fantastically decorated home of the Host Club King. The dark-haired man walked through the sprawling halls briskly until he arrived at the den where he was received by another old friend.

Haruhi Suoh was waiting for him. She stood up as he entered the room with a small smile. Her attire was meant for comfort rather than for formality but it was obvious that her slacks and blouse were of good quality. She looked more like a secretary than the mistress of this home. "Kyouya-senpai! This is a surprise."

He nodded stiffly. "Where's your husband? We were supposed to meet for lunch but he stood me up."

"Didn't you get the message?" Haruhi frowned thoughtfully. "I believe that his secretary gave you a call to tell you that he wanted to reschedule."

Kyouya's eyebrow twitched. He was used to Tamaki's flighty attitude ever since they were in high school but he demanded to be treated as a professional when it came to work. It was only for his best friend that he rescheduled his other meetings for the afternoon.

What a waste, he thought. "Did he say why?"

"He wanted to pick out a fountain for the backyard," answered his wife with a tiny twitch on her lips. "And I'm here because he wanted to surprise me with the design that he picked out. Would you like to sit down so that we can wait for that idiot to come home? You can berate him for me, if you like."

Kyouya took her invitation and sat on an easy chair. Haruhi returned to her place on the couch and picked up her laptop. Concerned brown eyes turned to him. "Do you mind if I work for a while?"

He shook his head. The younger woman smiled at him and buried herself in her work. He restrained himself from staring. How many times had he imagined a scene like this? How many nights had he spent dreaming about days when he could simply sit down in the comfort of home with his beloved beside him, quiet and diligent? It didn't matter if she was busy or they were both busy. He would be happy if they were just beside each other.

It was painful and it made him uneasy. He was alone with Haruhi Fujioka for the first time in years and it still made him feel lightheaded. It was hard to forget a first love, people said. That was true. He never forgot the first time that she looked him with her large, luminous brown eyes and told him that he was good person. It was the only time that his heartbeats accelerated and his palms went sweaty. It was the only moment in time that he desperately wished that Tamaki didn't want her and that he was the one she wanted too. If only she did then he could have leaned down and kissed her and made her his…

He looked away when she glanced at him.

Kyouya never allowed his emotions to take control of him. It was messy, uncontrollable and hard to understand. So he merely gathered all of them and stuffed them inside a box where he could never see them. He would rather die than let anyone know that he coveted his best friend's wife.

+0+0+

Tomoyo didn't know how she got home.

He's getting married.

She almost didn't hear her mother call out her name from the living room. Her body was slightly shaking; her fingers were trembling. It was shock, she supposed. She was lucky that she didn't die because of shock.

"Are you all right?" Sonomi asked, instantly worried. Her instincts kicked in as she drew her daughter into her arms. The maids fluttered around like birds before she sent them to make tea in the kitchen. In the silence and solitude of the living room, she sat down with her daughter's head on her lap. "What's wrong?"

He's getting married.

Tomoyo's eyes were huge with unshed tears. Her lower lip trembled. And her body shook harder under her mother's concerned hands.

"What happened?" The older woman was calm and soothing. In situations when her daughter needed her, she preferred to be like a solid rock in the face of a storm. If she was calm, she could think. And she needed to think properly for her daughter's welfare.

Tomoyo looked so much like a little girl who'd gotten trapped inside the attic for hours.

Her voice was small and lost when she whispered, "he's getting married."

Sonomi's tears fell as her precious little daughter, her darling Tomoyo-chan, began to weep for her broken heart.

+0+0+

_Why did I end up falling for you?_  
_No matter how much time has passed, _  
_I thought that you would always be here_  
_But you have chosen a different road_

+0+0+

Haruhi watched Kyouya give her husband a thorough scolding about professionalism and business manners with a barely concealed smile. She always thought that her husband was too relaxed so it was wonderful to have someone give him the talking-to. Kyouya and Tamaki were partners and best friends after all.

Kyouya was different from her husband. He was dark, brooding and cool. Even in high school, he showed so much talent in moneymaking and exercised his skills in managing the club. He was an easy man to respect because of his good judgment. And he wore his power well.

Tamaki- bright and sparkling and charming- often left the technicalities to Kyouya. He was content to charm and flirt his way to their customers, business partners and future associates. His hard work was in his efforts to maintain good relationships between companies and close down deals. He had an unusual instinct for investment that he soon handed over to Kyouya who multiplied it so much that they couldn't ruin themselves if they tried. They were two of a kind.

Haruhi had known that she would have to choose between all of them someday but she had also known that there was only Tamaki. So she broke all of the boys' hearts when she said "I do" to her blond idiot.

But she was quite aware that Kyouya still held feelings for her. She never acknowledged them and he never said anything about them. They maintained a cool and almost professional relationship just as they had in high school. Tamaki never suspected a thing.

"I'll leave now," Kyouya announced late in the afternoon. He'd taken his tea, shared old stories and discussed their newest investment with Tamaki. It was almost five o'clock in the afternoon and he was looking forward to going home. "Thank you for the afternoon."

"It was nothing!" Tamaki Suoh said magnanimously. His violet eyes sparkled. "I'm so glad you visited us! You got to see the fountain! It's a marvel, an art form!"

"I wouldn't have come here if you didn't stand me up," Kyouya said sharply. He smiled with teeth bared. "Don't do it again. I'm leaving."He refused to look back as he boarded the limousine to see Tamaki wrap an arm around his wife lovingly. It was a long day and he wanted to go home.

+0+0+

"Tomoyo-chan, are you listening?"

The Daidouji heiress snapped back to reality. She had been so absent-minded and listless during the last week that her mother had excused her from her work in their company as well as from her various engagements. "Yes, Mother."

"I think it would be wonderful if you meet up with this young man. He's a handsome and successful businessman. And although he's the Ohtori family's third son, he has more potential than his elder brothers." Sonomi said cheerfully. She brandished the file that the professional matchmaker had sent. It was common practice between the upper classes to ask the assistance of matchmakers in securing marriages for their sons and daughters.

Her daughter nodded sullenly.

The Amamiya matriarch sighed and got up from behind her desk. She enveloped her only child in a warm embrace. "If he's getting married soon then you should be too. There's no sense in moping around. You're a beautiful, talented and desirable woman. In fact you're the Little Queen of our town!"

Tomoyo smiled at the nickname. It was a title that she'd won on an amateur beauty contest on a school festival. The name stuck. "I just hope he's cute."

Her mother giggled. The older woman grabbed the brown envelope and rummaged for a picture. A frustrated sigh escaped her. "There's no picture included. But I'm sure that he'll be young and handsome."

The dark-haired young lady stretched her arms and smiled. "Then I'll go on a date with him. There's nothing wrong with having more options."

Sonomi smiled happily. "That's the spirit, my dear."

+0+0+

Kyouya was finished with breakfast when he received a short letter from his father. It informed him that the prestigious Daidouji family had requested his presence for a "marriage interview". He was the candidate that the young lady of the house had chosen, and was he interested?

He looked at the old man who sat at the head of the table. "What's this?"

"You're going to a marriage interview." With his father's tone, there was no room for argument.

"But I'm not planning to settle down yet." He smiled with bared teeth.

"I've always wanted to make a business deal with Daidouji-san but she was never interested in our holdings. It will be a wonderful opportunity to include her into our family gatherings…" Yoshio Ohtori said quietly from behind his newspaper. "She would see that we also strive for our customer's happiness."

Kyouya vaguely remembered that the Daidouji Empire was single-handedly managed by a woman who firmly believed in spreading joy and happiness through toys. He didn't know that they had an heiress. This might be interesting. "What does she look like?"

His father raised an eyebrow. There was time when his son never questioned his decisions. "I met her once. Pretty little thing."

"I'll think about it, Father." Kyouya bowed and left the kitchen.

+0+0+

To be continued!

This is for **savantnicholas**, my dear friend, who supports this odd but perfect couple!

Translations:

Oujou-sama- "Young Lady" is usually the title that's given to the heiress.


	2. Chapter 2

+0+0+

_Why wasn't I able to convey to you?  
My feelings that were growing every day and night  
the words begin to overflow  
But I know they won't reach you now_

+0+0+

Tomoyo walked out of her mother's office with the manila envelope in her hand. It contained all of the information that the matchmaker sent about her prospective husband. Though she had expertly expressed her enthusiasm for her mother's plans, her heart wasn't in it. Another glance reminded her of her "date" next Tuesday.

She wanted to laugh because it looked like a curriculum vitae for all of its businesslike and professional description. It included his pedigree (his family was very old and noble), his wealth (he was extremely rich and affluent, both from family coffers and surprisingly his own) and his accomplishments (he was named as the most promising businessman of the decade) - the things that mattered to the upper class. There was no picture included so she imagined a man who looked severe because of constant work. It was her first marriage interview and it looked like it won't be a success.

The dark-haired girl proceeded to her private wing in their spacious mansion in Tomoeda. There was a mini-theater, library, walk-in wardrobe and music room to amuse her but she preferred her bedroom for now. She smiled at the maids who were cleaning as she walked by. They all smiled and curtsied at their young mistress, noting the envelope on her hand and the brittle expression on her eyes. All of them worried about her constantly because they simply adored her. Nobody could spend two minutes in her presence without respecting her quiet confidence and easy grace. So they were quite affected by their mistress's current situation.

Tomoyo walked inside the sophisticated bedroom and locked the door behind her. She flung herself down on her queen-sized bed face-down, crumpling the envelope. For a few moments, she didn't move. Her heartbeats slowed and her mind calmed.

Her mother was right. There was no sense in moping around, pining for her lost love. She was beautiful, talented, rich and kind-hearted. Although she preferred to ignore it, she was aware of the keen interest of the men who surrounded her. She never ran out of suitors and proposals. That should show him what a prize she was.

Perhaps it was time to step out of her self-imposed isolation. Since that incident five years ago, she had stopped showing interest in men and marriage. She chose to focus on her career, family and herself. So far, she had been successful. She had been good at ignoring the pain that gnawed at her insides every day. But she was running out of excuses now.

Sakura was right. It had to stop someday. She had to face herself.

The dark-haired heiress reached for her mobile phone and pressed the speed-dial. It immediately connected her. The cheerful voice of her cousin's son greeted her. A smile blossomed on her face. "Hello, Kimihiro-chan, where's your Mama? Can you give the phone to her so we can talk?"

"Mama," the little boy babbled on the other line. "Mama!"

She giggled when she heard Keroberos's amused voice on the background, scolding the little one lightly for taking his mother's phone without permission. It assured her that Sakura was coming and that she should stay put. Then Kimihiro dropped the phone and she heard more footsteps, a laughing baby and then finally her cousin's voice answering with a breathy, "hello?"

"Am I interrupting something?" Tomoyo laughed. It was obviously a testament of her best friend's domestic bliss. "You sound so busy!"

"I was loading the washer and I didn't realize that Kimihiro-chan took this. What's up?" Sakura smiled too. She was very glad to hear from Tomoyo after a while. The news had shattered her best friend so she was compassionate enough to give her some space.

"I'm going to a marriage interview," the heiress said tartly. "It's Mother's great idea. What do you think?"

"Go for it," Sakura said promptly. She plopped down on an easy chair in the living room and drew up her legs. On her peripheral vision, she could see Keroberos summoning two of her Sakura Cards- the Flower and the Float- to amuse Sayuri and Kimihiro. The Cards curtseyed towards her direction, waiting for her approval. She nodded, smiling, and the Cards immediately went to play with her children.

Although she looked like a happy homemaker, she was also the greatest mage in the world. She was the proud owner of the Sakura Cards since she was twelve years old. Nobody knew except her family and closest friends like Tomoyo. Magic was inevitable in their family life. The Cards were as attached to her children as were her Guardians.

"You shouldn't shut yourself off from the rest of the world," Sakura said gently. "You're a good girl, Tomoyo-chan. You deserve to meet someone new."

"But the guy that they're trying to set up for me sounds like a total bore. There wasn't even a picture included. He might be rich and powerful but that doesn't mean much to me," said the dark-haired young woman. "You're my fortune-teller. Tell me what to do. Do I Google him?"

The Card Mistress laughed heartily at that. "I suggest leaving it up to fate. You have to trust the unknown."

"That's nice to hear from someone who sees the future on a regular basis," Tomoyo retorted, giggling. "But it's good advice nonetheless. If it doesn't work out, promise you will call me at my SOS so I can get away. Or ride out in Fly and save me from his clutches!"

"You're overreacting," Sakura admonished. "You should give other guys a chance you know. There's no sense in closing off the rest of the universe. If you keep clinging to your past then there's no future."

"That's easy for you to say," her cousin murmured.

The brown-haired woman felt her chest constrict. She felt Tomoyo's pain through her voice. There was no denying how much it had hurt her. If only she possessed enough magic to remove such difficult memories…

Summoning her most optimistic voice, she said, "Everything will be fine."

"Everything will be fine," Tomoyo repeated her friend's magic spell. How many times had she heard Sakura say that to herself over the years that they were together? How many times was it proven right? There was a certainty in her friend as she persevered over her own challenges with only a mantra in her hand and a smile on her face. Perhaps she should try it for herself.

"Yes, it will be. You'll see," Sakura said mysteriously. She was staring at her children while she talked on the phone. They were laughing as they were showered with petals from every flower and levitated in the air. Keroberos was flying around in his small form, laughing. They were very blessed indeed.

Tomoyo wished that she possessed the same certainty. She wished that she was as strong as her best friend. Sakura had endured a long distance relationship until after college then Syaoran promptly married her. She knew that Sakura had honed an iron will and an unwavering desire.

Although she had everything she could ever want, she still lacked one thing which Sakura had in abundance. Her best friend understood that; Sakura was generous in sharing her life with her. But she knew that the time that she had to create a life of her own was fast approaching. It was inevitable. The marriage interview might be a step towards the right direction.

"Tomoyo-chan, trust me on this one. Everything happens for a reason. There is no coincidence. There is only _hitsuzen_," Sakura said seriously. "Don't forget the guy in glasses. I really have a strong feeling about him…"

"Did you have a dream?" the dark-haired young lady asked, intrigued.

Sakura was about to answer when she heard her husband call out for her. She giggled. "Just trust me. Everything will be okay."

+0+0+

The first Ouran High School Host Club held weekly dinner meetings in a charming French restaurant every Saturday. Six handsome young men and one young woman would take the best table in the corner with the best view. There would be a five-meal course, a bottle of champagne and lots of laughter.

They've been friends for many years that weekly rituals were cherished and treasured. Even after the graduation of each one, they maintained communication with each other. They had rejoiced with every victory and shared loss when it came. They considered each other as the pillars of their world so living without each other was unheard of.

Tamaki and Haruhi Suoh sat at the head of the table, glowingly in love. The blond Host Club King had triumphed in the end over his struggles with his grandmother years ago and got the girl everyone wanted. Now he was the sole heir to the family fortunes and married to a wife whom he adored to the point of insanity. His lovely wife, on the other hand, worked as a top human rights lawyer since she couldn't be expected to be a stay-home wife. They didn't have any children yet.

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin had ventured further into the fashion industry, gathering raves and reviews along the way. They were leaders of the fashion revolution. They charmed and flirted their way into the top of the world with their unbreakable brand. They still worked together but they maintained different labels and managed different stores. Everyone was mad for the Hitachiin touch.

Mitsukuni Haninozuka, or Honey as he was popularly known, had settled down early to everyone's surprise. He had married a charming young woman who was a pastry chef at his early twenties and had one little son. They owned and managed a chain of recognized cafes and pastry shops.

Takashi Morinozuka (or Mori as he preferred to be called) became a martial arts specialist. He was the head of a successful dojo and was often abroad. To the disappointment of many young ladies, he still refused to settle down because he was still intent on honing his skills in combat. So that he could protect his cousin and his family better, of course.

Kyouya sat at the middle of it, listening and making mental notes. He was aware of everything that was happening to all of them but he preferred to be on top of things. Although they were still a bunch of noisy idiots, they were his friends and he was fiercely loyal to them.

Conversation usually began with business. Everyone would share their news to argue, to debate and to talk about it. Nobody made a move without consulting Kyouya. They all respected his expertise so all of their businesses grew from it. Then it would move on to mundane topics like gossip and the like.

Usually they talked about their marriages, their old friends and other things. Kyouya wouldn't participate because he disliked the topic. Nobody would notice and the evening will end with new plans for their next pet project or their next business meeting. But tonight, they seemed to be eager to focus the spotlight on him. It was all Tamaki's fault.

"So, Kyouya," the blond said warmly "I heard from your brother that your father is setting you up on a date."

Kyouya's eyebrow twitched. He would deal with his annoying older brother later. "Yes, that's true. But I prefer to think of it as a marriage interview. It's nothing serious."

The others exchanged mischievous looks. That was new. Kyouya was being defensive so that meant something. They never had the chance to tease him so they grabbed it immediately.

"Oh?" Hikaru said nonchalantly "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Or maybe unlucky," Kaoru piped up, chuckling.

Kyouya glared at them. But they've all had a little wine on their veins so they ignored it.

"What's she like?" Honey asked, curious. He was worried about his friend for years because Kyouya never had any serious relationships. "Do you know anything about her?"

"I honestly don't know," he answered simply.

Everyone stared, flabbergasted at this piece of information.

Kyouya, getting irritated by their ogling, snapped, "I'm too busy for this nonsense."

Tamaki smiled uneasily. His best friend was a double-edged sword so he was best handled carefully. "We know that, Kyouya. We're your friends. Perhaps we deserve to know what's going on."

The blond man quailed under his best friend's fierce glare. His wife, unperturbed, turned to him with an easy grin. "I'm glad for you. She must be somebody really worthy to pass your standard."

"What do you know about my standard?" Kyouya asked, surprised.

All of the men turned to the only woman in their table. She wiped her lips gently with her napkin before putting it down. Large brown eyes were laughing at them all. "Enough to know that you don't waste time on useless people, correct?"

It was stated with such blunt honesty that they all smiled in spite of themselves. That was Haruhi for them. There was no sense in wasting time or words. They only had to go straight to the matter.

Kyouya adjusted his glasses. He sighed and gave himself up to the inevitable. "Her name's Tomoyo Daidouji. She's 25 and she's looking for a husband."

"You made it sound like an ad," Honey giggled like a little boy. He did look like one though with his large brown eyes, chubby cheeks and perpetual smile. As the loli-shota mascot of the group, he had the right to act childlike whenever he felt like it. "Kyou-chan is so mean. You should be nice to the poor girl."

"She sounds familiar," Hikaru said, chewing on a bite of chocolate cake. "Where have I heard her name before?"

Kaoru glanced at his brother with an amused smile. "You've heard of her. She was with us on a contest years ago."

"What?" The dark-haired twin looked surprised. "Why didn't I remember that?"

"She was at the Young Artist of the Century fashion contest three years ago. We were semifinalists for the award of being the newest designers to watch. She won though." Kaoru smiled fondly at the memory. "She was very talented. Most of her clothes were beautiful."

"They were like battle costumes," his brother retorted, still stung. He recalled their defeat to the petite young woman clearly now. He wanted that award. "Her clothes were like a magical girl's costume parade."

"But she disappeared right after that," Kaoru added, nodding vigorously. "She was very mysterious."

That's interesting, Kyouya thought, his mind working fast.

"I think I know her," Honey piped up with a grin. "She ordered dozens of cupcakes and cakes from our pastry shop for a birthday party before. That was a couple of years ago too. It was her nephew's birthday. We had to get two trucks to transport the cupcakes."

Mori nodded. "Ah."

Tamaki tapped his chin thoughtfully. He'd heard that name before as well. There was something very familiar…

Haruhi beat him to it. "She's a singer. She performed for one of your company parties, senpai."

Kyouya rubbed his temples. He wished that he bothered to dig up more information about his prospective date. Since he received the news a week ago, he put it off because he was far too busy to deal with it. Something would have to be done to confirm all of their stories.

"She might not be familiar to any of us because she never went to business with us. And she didn't go to Ouran either." Kaoru said thoughtfully.

"That's a factor," Honey agreed.

"True. I don't forget a pretty face either." Tamaki nodded. His wife promptly pummeled him.

They erupted into laughter. Kyouya was left looking at his plate, deep in contemplation. As his friends resumed their conversation and moved on to the news of their schoolmate Umehito Nekozawa's wedding to Renge Hoshakuji, he wondered why he failed.

He was the shadow king, the puppet master. How come he didn't do the usual routine of getting a background check, an internet search or simply hiring a private investigator to find the matchmaker's suggestion? He was slacking off already. Then he realized with a sinking feeling that his marriage interview was actually tomorrow. "Shit," he said suddenly.

"Are you okay?" Kaoru asked since he was sitting next to him. The red-haired Hitachiin was probably the most level-headed and sensible of the group. He had long established himself as the best listener since all of them were loud talkers.

"I'm really screwed," the Ohtori said frankly.

His friend looked surprised at his admission. Hazel eyes glittered. "It's your first date, right? Don't tell me you're nervous."

Actually my first date was with Haruhi, Kyouya thought involuntarily. We got lost in the mall because of you idiots and that traumatized me. "No, I'm not. I think my father is going to be there."

Kaoru winced. Now he understood what got Kyouya bothered. That wasn't going to be a pleasant experience. If his father was there then it was doomed before it even started.

"Here's a tip," the twin murmured in a sly tone "don't forget you're a host."

+0+0+

There was nothing to wear in her closet or in several of them.

Tomoyo sighed in exasperation. She possessed enough clothes to put up a clothing store yet she had nothing to wear for her marriage interview that afternoon. Ever since she resumed her activities and duties as Daidouji Company's president of sales and marketing, she became too busy to even go shopping.

The dark-haired girl rummaged in one of her closets, looking for something to wear. She forgot all about the marriage interview until her secretary reminded her that morning. Her mother was away in a business meeting in another continent so she wasn't coming with her. So she canceled her meeting with her sales team that morning and went straight to her home to prepare.

She knew that she had to look beautiful, elegant and demure. Most businessmen that she knew preferred a woman who possessed style and class. Although she didn't care about her prospective date's opinion, she was still a woman to care about her personal appearance.

As she went through her well-organized closet, she stumbled onto something that she thought she would never see again.

Tomoyo's eyes shook as she took out a sapphire sheath dress, still encased in plastic. It used to drape on her every curve with its daring neckline with its large crystal pendant on the center to draw the eyes to her perfect breasts and its modest knee-length hem made her feel like a princess.

She knew this dress well. It brought back too many memories. She used to wear this dress to very special occasions. He always told her that she was beautiful in this was what she was wearing when they met again after their high school graduation. It was what she wore to their several anniversaries because he requested her to be just as she was when he first fell in love. It was what she was wearing when he ended everything…

The sapphire frock fell to the floor. She stared at it, biting her lip. The deep sapphire blue was the exact same color of his eyes. Oh, how she loved his eyes. She could drown in their depths forever. There was nothing that could make her forget how it felt when she stared up at his gaze as they danced. When she swirled like water on his arms, she believed that they would be in love for as long as they lived.

Tomoyo picked it up and brushed it off carefully. Her heart was beating fast and her fingers were shaking. It's been some years since she'd worn this dress and it still elicited the same reaction. She was pathetic.

The dark-haired young woman pushed it inside her closet and found to her horror that it was the closet that contained all of the clothes from the same decade. She looked towards her left in the brightly lit room and counted three closets. This was the last one. She should have known that this was where she stuffed all of the clothes that she didn't use and for the things that she didn't need.

Since she owned so many clothes, she never realized that she hadn't seen these for some time. There was the prom dress from junior high, the stained white dress from a school festival and the ratty old t shirt that he accidentally left on her theater's couch when he slept over. In spite of her mind's protests, she reached for it and grabbed it.

His scent swept over her. It was so strong that her knees knocked together. The shirt was blue like everything he owned. It smelled of soap, mint and a bit of cologne. It was fragrant with the scent of her first love.

Tomoyo looked into the closet again and found a single photograph wedged into the back of the closet door. It was their first picture together. They were very young, only sixteen. She was smiling as she stared up at him but he was smiling at the camera. Any psychologist could interpret the body language that meant that she was more in love than he was.

I really loved you, didn't I? She thought as she took the picture and wedged it further into the clothes at the bottom of the closet. I loved you since I was in fifth grade. I was foolish to let you go. I'm still a fool for loving you though you already love another woman.

She realized that she was crying. The dark-haired girl shut the closet door and made up her mind to tell her maids to get what they liked. Perhaps it was time for spring cleaning, even though it wasn't spring. Tomoyo decided that she was going to wear that lovely white dress that she bought from Paris. She was going to be late.

+0+0+

The marriage interview was scheduled at two o'clock in the afternoon at a restaurant in a first-class hotel in the city.

Kyouya was wearing a casual but elegant suit with a blue shirt and a navy blue tie. He was also wearing his best Italian shoes. To his intense relief, his father had an important meeting scheduled so he wasn't going to be present.

Everyone knew that arranged marriages started with meetings with the matchmaker, the parents of both parties and the candidates themselves. So he was quite glad that his parents were out of the picture. It meant that he could still refuse politely if he didn't like her.

He was early by ten minutes because he wanted to meet the matchmaker that his father had hired. Kyouya was very glad that he was. If he wasn't, he wouldn't have had time to recover from his shock.

Sitting on the table in front of the window was a familiar red ribbon on luxurious brown curls. He would know that anywhere. As he approached, his suspicions were confirmed.

Renge Hoshakuji, engaged to Umehito Nekozawa, was their matchmaker.

+0+0+

To be continued!


	3. Chapter 3

+0+0+

_From the first day that I met you  
I felt like I knew you  
And the two of us melded together so naturally_

+0+0+

Kyouya took several deep breaths to calm down. He reminded himself that it wasn't his father's idea to push him into an arranged marriage that was handled by the eccentric French heiress. It was the Amamiya-Daidouji family that had asked for their consent to see if he would oblige their little heiress.

He knew Renge from their rosy high school days so he knew what he was talking about. Although he had lost touch with most of his schoolmates from the very prestigious Ouran High School, he tended to bump into them from time to time. (They all inhabited the same world of the rich and famous elite citizens. It was a very small world. Everyone knew everything.) He thought that he shouldn't be surprised to see her again so soon, if you can call six years that.

The brown-haired heiress to a famous fashion house had always been a cheerful and optimistic girl who believed in true love. Maybe he shouldn't also be surprised to know that she had set up a successful matchmaking business on the side. (His senses became agitated. Why didn't he know that? He should have known that something like this was about to happen.) The marriage interview was going to be a disaster if Renge pushed him too much into a match that he didn't want just because the girl's parents wanted him. It was good news that he knew how to handle her: as firmly as he possibly could without her noticing.

Squaring his shoulders, he walked into certain doom.

"Hoshakuji-san," Kyouya Ohtori said formally as he approached the table. She got up and curtseyed with a large smile. He gestured for her to sit down with him as he occupied the seat across. "This is certainly a surprise."

"I was expecting you to know that my matchmaking business was handling your marriage interview." Renge Hoshakuji said smilingly. She hastily got her daily planner from her fashionable tote bag and checked it when she saw his face darken. Kyouya's face was blank and unreadable as ever so she wasn't sure how to handle him. "I'm always happy to help out my old schoolmates and my most favorite host, of course."

Kyouya's lips twitched. "I heard that you're successful because of your matchmaking skills, thanks to your old dating simulations. But I didn't understand just how popular your site is until now. I'm impressed."

"You should be," Renge said smugly. "And you should be even more surprised to know that this isn't my day job. It's just my hobby."

She laughed heartily at the shock on his face. It was nice to know that some people stayed the same. As a young teenager at school, she had fallen in love with the handsome young man in front of her. After the first tumultuous feelings of infatuation faded, fondness for him remained. "I was surprised because the Daidouji family matriarch picked you out from all of the candidates that I've emailed for her."

"I'm a catch, you know," Kyouya deadpanned. "All of the women want me."

"Not this woman!" Renge corrected him, smiling. "You might be my first love but you're just one of many now."

He nodded, acknowledging the engagement ring that glittered in the sunlight. Thanks to the dinner with his friends he was aware about the latest news about her. Thinking like the businessman that he was he analyzed the situation and how it would be used to his advantage. Starting with her, of course, he thought quickly.

Umehito Nekozawa was a very wealthy man who descended from aristocratic nobles. They also had some Russian royalty blood on their veins so they were very formidable in the international business world. Judging from the large princess-cut diamond that shone radiantly on white gold, the bridegroom hadn't spared any expense of using his large family holdings and jewelry business into getting the vest best for his love. Renge was very lucky to be loved by someone so wealthy and powerful. The dark-haired man offered a small smile. "Congratulations. Who is the lucky man?"

"You won't believe it but its Umehito-san," Renge burst into delighted laughter. She knew that their union was unusual but not totally unbelievable so she totally enjoyed people's faces when she shared her fabulous news. "The dark prince of the Black Magic Club is my only love now."

Kyouya cleared his throat. "Manager-san," he said softly. He gave her a very warm and charming smile that she returned at once. "You mentioned that this was just a hobby of yours. Why is that?"

She laughed. "I was bored with two of my old sets of friends so I introduced them to each other. Little did I know that they were attracted and didn't know how to approach so imagine my surprise when they thanked me for my help! My reputation spread out and here it was."

"You're gifted, that's why." He nodded, understanding. The black-haired man needed to know more about the Daidouji heiress because he'd never met her. "What does she look like? I trusted your intelligence records before when we worked on the Host Club and I'm quite disappointed to know that a picture isn't included this time. Why is that?"

Renge smiled mysteriously as she tilted her head sideways towards the entrance of the restaurant.

The hotel's only restaurant was well-furnished and full of antiques. In the muted light of the chandeliers and the soft jazz sounds, it was the perfect setting for a marriage interview. He followed her gaze towards the double doors and nearly gasped as the waiter led in a dark-haired girl who had her back to them. His eyes went wide as she turned around.

She was a beauty. There was no denying it. Her pale skin gleamed like pearls under the soft light from the candles; her long dark hair fell in gleaming waves down to her waist. His eyes traveled upwards to her face as she slowly walked towards them. They widened with recognition. It was _her_.

Kyouya felt his heartbeats accelerate. His palms became sweaty and he wiped them on his expensive slacks without a second thought. He silently berated himself for acting like a nervous teenager. It was simply because he wasn't one. The world knew him as a confident, attractive and serious young man. He walked as if he owned the world. Nothing had ever stopped him. No complicated business deals, no death threats and no overemotional Tamaki had ever stood in his way until today.

He didn't realize that Renge had gotten up and greeted the young woman cheerfully. They seemed to be familiar with each other because they had spent at least two minutes exchanging anecdotes and cooing over the glittering diamond ring. He stood in the sidelines, watching her without even noticing it.

She had such luminescent blue-violet eyes. That was the first thing that he noticed. They were like fine, large gemstones hiding behind a thick sooty veil. Soon his gaze wandered all over her beautiful face. Her face was a perfect oval with high cheekbones, a patrician nose and a sensual Cupid's bow mouth that ached to be kissed. Her slender but curvaceous frame was encased in an innocent white lace dress that further accentuated her pale skin. His hands suddenly itched to run themselves all over or at least capture her in a tight embrace…

Kyouya forced himself to look away, blushing lightly. It was truly the first time that he was honestly attracted to a beautiful woman and it unnerved him.

Renge turned to him. She was smiling. "Let me have the pleasure of introducing you to my dear friend, Kyouya Ohtori. He's a top CEO for the Ohtori group. Ohtori-san, please meet my good friend Tomoyo Daidouji, the Crystal Voice of Tokyo."

Tomoyo laughed in spite of her embarrassment and shock. She stared at him for a minute before she nodded with recognition. His heart leaped when she stared back. "I thought I told you never to call me that," she said in a mock-angry voice before turning to him. Her smile was radiant. "It's a pleasure to meet you at last."

He smiled warmly and took her hand. "No, it's my pleasure."

"You two know each other already?" the brown-haired matchmaker's brows knitted together. Her eyes sparkled with delight though when she watched Kyouya lean down and brush Tomoyo's fingers against his lips. "That's perfect!"

When he looked up, he saw that her cheeks were bright red and her eyes reflected an emotion that he'd seen in his own eyes many times. Fear, longing, uncertainty and despair for a thing that had been lost. He felt something prick his heart. Why was such a beautiful girl so sad?

"Have you ordered anything yet?" Tomoyo said in an oddly high-pitched voice. She looked at her friend pleadingly. "How does this thing work anyway? I honestly don't have any idea on how marriage interviews are supposed to go…"

"It usually involves your parents discussing your futures," Renge said merrily to their horror "and you won't have any say about it. But since I'm running a rather unusual company, the parents are not involved until you make a decision about yourselves. You're both adults. My job is just to make sure that everything goes smoothly for you two."

Tomoyo nodded, understanding. Renge's matchmaking business was very successful. She had heard something from her casual acquaintances about the unusual but effective way of matchmaking that she employed. Now she understood why. The brown-haired young woman seemed capable and professional in a field that she obviously enjoyed.

The dark-haired man raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Renge prattled on about the most recent success stories of her website. He had to confirm if the rate of success was high before he agreed to anything. Since it was a marriage interview he had to be careful since his father might suddenly decide to go through with the wedding. Yet after a glance at his prospective candidate he decided that it might not be a bad thing after all.

"Thank you for explaining," Tomoyo said, smiling sweetly. "I was quite lost for a moment there."

A cheerful ringing tone interrupted their conversation. Renge returned an apologetic smile and excused herself for her very important phone call.

Kyouya turned to her. "So, Daidouji-san, we meet at last."

She jumped. His voice was deep and pleasant. Her gaze swiveled to the man sitting across her with curiosity. Upon reading the file, she had imagined that the man her mother had chosen would be stuffy, stiff and boring. Thank God that she was wrong. The dark-haired man carried a mysterious and magnetic aura that immediately drew her in. He was very handsome in his casual yet expensive clothes which spoke of his good taste and style. Her eyes wandered upwards to his handsome face and towards his eyes.

A gasp escaped her. He had such deep and impenetrable blue-gray eyes behind his glasses. They bore down into hers, digging deep and searching into her soul. She could swear that he was hypnotizing her because she could barely look away. "Yes," she agreed.

"Three times a charm," he said with a small wink. She giggled in spite of herself. That was true. They had first seen each other in the benefit party then at the restaurant and now they were sitting together for their first marriage interview. "I don't usually believe in coincidences but I'll have to let the fates win this one."

Tomoyo Daidouji, the girl who was aware of the magic that existed in the universe, laughed nervously. She had to give her cousin props for her prediction. There was something special about this man. "True," she nodded "and the next thing we'll know is that our chaperone over there will have to leave and we'll be alone. Oh my. That sounds such like a cliché."

Kyouya smiled at her statement. He noticed that Renge was coming over to them, looking apologetic yet slightly happy.

"I'm so sorry but could you please excuse me? My father is requesting for my presence at home because he wants to plan my engagement party." Renge shared a secret smile with Tomoyo. "And Umehito-san is anxious to spend some time with me before he flies back to Russia."

"It's no problem," Tomoyo said gently. "We can handle it from here."

"Thank you so much," Renge said, waving as she walked away. "Have a great time."

They watched her leave before they signaled a passing waiter for an order. He asked for coffee; she asked for tea. They settled into their seats, not feeling awkward at all. Somehow they felt at ease with each other.

"So," the dark-haired young woman said as she leaned forward, "let's start. My mother is going to grill me all about you and I need you to know a few things."

"Go on." Kyouya was interested to know what she wanted to say. He'd never met another woman who was as refreshingly honest as Haruhi. Tomoyo's smile was bittersweet. To him, it was very seductive.

"Don't fall in love with me."

-0-0-0-

After that fateful day, they began to spend more time together. It was inevitable because they suited each other very well. They scheduled weekly dates, called each other often and became acquainted with each other. When the news broke that the last unmarried Ohtori was courting the Little Queen, the reactions were explosive.

Her mother was delighted. ("I knew my plan would work!" Sonomi crowed.) His father was pleased. ("I can't wait to work with them." Yoshio Ohtori said.) The rest of the world speculated and wondered about what could possibly attract an artistic heart like hers to a cold-hearted man like him.

Yet the oddly matched pair paid no attention. They continued their courtship for months. Everyone eagerly awaited the wedding but nothing happened. They were all surprised but there was no comment. Perhaps they were taking their time. Maybe they were busy. The possibilities were endless.

Tomoyo merely smiled.

Kyouya worked harder to keep that smile. He took her out to first-class restaurants and amusement parks on weekends that he was free. Once he even swept her away to an afternoon in Rome. Tomoyo took all of them in stride yet never showed any interest in his suit. Kyouya knew a challenge when he heard one and he was determined not to fail. After all, didn't he lose someone before just because he failed to tell her how he felt?

-0-0-0-

Tomoyo was busy sketching clothes for her new autumn-winter collection in her office when she heard a knock from the door. Her secretary, Chiharu Mihara, was an old friend. She knew that something was up if she'd taken the effort to get up from her desk work to fetch her. Her heart leaped.

"Tomoyo-san," the brown-haired woman said in her cheerful voice "there's someone here to see you."

The Daidouji heiress got up from her desk and smoothed her skirt. She was dressed for comfort in a casual yellow blouse and denim skirt. Her secretary grinned when she turned to her hand mirror and reapplied a candy-pink lip-gloss into her perfect pout. Grinning back, she asked "better?"

"So much better," her friend giggled. "It's Ohtori-sama. Please come quickly. He hates to wait."

"Let him," Tomoyo smiled mischievously. She walked like a woman who knew her worth. It was a confident and sexy strut that was definitely a hit in the streets. "He's courting me after all."

With a shake of her head, Chiharu followed her into the receiving area. She had changed ever since she had started courtship with the man in question.

The tall man was waiting at the comfortable dark blue leather couch. He stood up as soon as he saw her come in. She noticed idly that his movements were both easy and graceful, like a large cat. It was admirable that he had complete control over his tall frame and well-built body. "Good afternoon," he said smoothly.

She smiled brilliantly. "Good afternoon, Ohtori-san. I didn't know that you're here. Are you so bored at the office that you decided to come to mine?"

"I'm done for the day," he parried quickly "and if you aren't so idle, you would be too."

"I'm creating new clothes for my fashion collection which is just a hobby, of course. All of my sales reports and inventories are done as well," she said, stung.

Kyouya's smile was mysterious. "Did you notice anything while you were doing that?"

She looked slightly confused. "I didn't. There were an unusual number of toys that were bought yesterday that boosted our daily quota but there's nothing wrong with that…" Realization dawned on her face. "_You_ did that."

He walked forward and placed a small pink envelope into her hand. She looked at it, dazed. His voice was low and gentle, "You're a workaholic, Daidouji-san. Would you like to come out and play hooky with me?"

"Are you asking me out… now?" Her voice was surprised but pleased as she read the contents of the invitation. Upon hearing her voice, his chest tightened. She was so easily pleased and so easily loved. "What did you do, Ohtori-san?"

"I asked for some help from old friends," he said airily. "Are you ready to go now? We're going to be late."

Tomoyo exchanged smiles with her secretary who waved at her. She didn't know that Chiharu had conspired with Kyouya to keep her afternoon clear for him. It was no secret that her friend was worried about her so when an ardent suitor came along she was more than willing to assist their blooming romance.

They rode in Kyouya's limousine through the daily traffic towards their destination. Tomoyo could hardly sit still as they entered the city premises. She was smiling as she watched the scenery of her hometown pass by in the window. It had been a while since she had come home to Tomoeda because she stayed in her penthouse suite at Tokyo for her work. At her unexpected homecoming she felt tears come into her eyes.

Kyouya noticed but did not say anything. He smiled to himself as the limousine pulled up in front of a small building. "We're here, Daidouji-san."

He helped her out of the limousine and did not let go of her hand. Her eyes widened as she read the sign over the gates. It was the only orphanage in Tomoeda. She used to spend some of her afternoons here for her community work. She didn't know how he found out about her soft spot! Turning to him, she gave his hand a squeeze.

"Kyouya! You're here! We're about to start!"

They both looked towards their left to see another tall man running towards them. He was blond, violet-eyed and grinning like an idiot. Upon seeing the fondness and exasperation that crossed his face she guessed that he must be very familiar with the stranger. The blond stopped at them and smiled down at her.

"I must be in the presence of the Little Queen," the blond said, voice low and seductively sweet. He bowed in front of her before focusing brilliant violet eyes into hers. "You are far more beautiful than your pictures. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Tamaki Suoh, your servant for the day."

Before she could say anything, a pair of twins arrived and pushed the blond out of the way. The dark-haired one bent down and gave her a European greeting which was a kiss on each cheek while the red-haired one kissed her hand. They said in unison, "Please ignore him. We're Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. It's a pleasure to meet you at last."

"You devils! You destroyed my perfect entrance!" Tamaki exploded. He looked really offended as he berated the twins who simply stuck their tongues out to him. _"Mom!"_

Kyouya's voice was very cold. "Please don't use that nickname, Tamaki. You're embarrassing yourself."

Tomoyo's giggles got their attention. She turned to Kyouya. "Are these the friends that you're talking about? They're very lively."

He took her hand and tucked in under his arm. They walked inside, following the throng of young men who were happily arguing and teasing each other. All of the caretakers of the orphanage were aflutter with excitement. "They're the famous Ouran High School Host Club," he said simply.

An eyebrow was raised. He had anticipated that. Everyone always took the name the wrong way. Smiling easily, he replied at her silent question. "It's just a game that we played. We're handsome young men who wanted to entertain young women who also had free time and money."

"Such conceit," she chuckled yet she agreed that they were all very handsome and very charming. Her chosen host noted her reaction. "Let me guess. The blond who introduced himself as the heir to the Suoh Group is the Host Club King. The twins who are fashion designers are the Brotherly Love act. And those two who are bringing in the cakes and balloons are the loli-shota mascot and the stoic figure."

Kyouya nodded, pleased that she picked out all of their personalities upon meeting them. He led her inside the orphanage building where the hosts had decorated with lots of confetti and balloons. The main hall was filled with children and caretakers.

When she entered, she immediately noticed that the whole place was very different. There were more toys, repairs on the building and the caretakers looked slightly pleased. Perhaps they had a pay raise. She was jolted back into reality when the elderly woman who managed the orphanage came forward and shook hands with Kyouya.

"Thank you so much, Ohtori-sama," she said, tears of happiness in her eyes. "Your patronage is such a big help. All of the children are going into good homes. You have placed your money in a very good place."

Tomoyo's eyes widened with shock. She was right. Her eyes stared at the tall young man who was standing next her. She used to think that he was nothing but a stingy, cruel businessman who loved money too much… That changed in a single instant.

"You did that?" she asked in an undertone. Her eyes were wide with wonder. "I always tried to raise money for them but it was always just enough. You did the impossible…"

"I had some help," Kyouya said as he watched his friends play with the kids. The twins were with the little girls and their dolls. Tamaki was being bullied by a gaggle of young men who seemed amused by his backward impression of their lives. Honey and Mori were giving away cakes and refreshments to the caretakers who were vying for their attention. "It was very easy."

She giggled. "I'm glad that our toys are making them so happy."

Kyouya nodded, pleased. She was like a little girl in a strange place, curious and impish as she drank in all of the sights and sounds. He was finally getting somewhere.

"Tamaki?" A voice rang out over the din.

He stiffened. Tomoyo, with her hand tucked in his arm, felt it inexplicably. She turned towards him, slightly confused but understanding. Violet eyes turned towards a petite dark-haired woman wearing a pantsuit. The other woman walked towards the blond man- her husband, she supposed, by the way she was so familiar- and gave him a peck on his cheek.

Perceptive as always, Tomoyo noticed the strange rigidness of her host and his perfect mask in place. Kyouya looked calm, professional and unattainable. She knew that look. She knew the unavoidable darkness that crossed his eyes. She only knew it too well.

Tamaki led the newcomer towards them with a smile that could outshine the sun. He was so proud of her that he couldn't bear not to show her off. With a very charming smile to Tomoyo, he said loudly. "Let me introduce you to my wife, Daidouji-sama. This is Haruhi Suoh, my beloved, my kitten, my beautiful little princess."

Tomoyo suppressed a grin when Haruhi reached up and pinched her husband's cheek. Turning to the young lady in front of her, she smiled warmly. "It's very nice to meet you."

The dark-haired Daidouji felt comfortable around the other woman as they shook hands. But what a strange woman it was. She was androgynous, vaguely like a young boy. Her hair was short, her clothes were suited to her small body and her eyes were large and bright. She had the feeling that she was a no-nonsense and honest person just like her Sakura-chan.

"It's very nice to meet you too," said the heiress sincerely.

Haruhi turned to Kyouya. "Well done."

The shadow king nodded stiffly. "It was for a good cause."

"I kept telling Tamaki that we should help out more people," the brown-eyed woman said "instead of investing so much in art."

"But art exists to bring beauty into the world!" Tamaki burst out, wounded. "Just like me, my love! We should always have art in front of us just as I yearn to always be in front of you."

"Oh stop it," Haruhi chided, cheeks coloring. "You're embarrassing me in front of our guest. It's a shame that I can't leave you here."

They started to move away towards the children. Tomoyo smiled when she realized that they were still arguing.

"But how can you resist not adopting me? I am handsome, talented, charming…"

"You're annoying, Tamaki," was Haruhi's tart reply.

"You'll get used to them," Kyouya said as he watched them go. "They're a lot to handle but she did it."

Tomoyo's heart grew heavy when she felt him close up more. She understood more than he thought she did. Because hadn't she always known what it felt to want something that can never be yours?

To distract him, she led him towards the children. They played with little girls and their dolls; the little boys with their ball. They talked to the caretakers. (Kyouya gave them specific instructions on what to do with the money.) They stayed together and didn't even realize that they had separated themselves from the others.

"They look good together," Kaoru told his twin while they played baseball. "Kyouya-senpai is being very generous."

"You can say it's dangerous," Hikaru laughed as he tossed the ball back.

On the refreshments table, Honey turned to Mori who was busily serving drinks. "Kyou-chan likes Tomoyo-chan, ne?" he chirped.

A soft look passed over the martial artist's face. "Ah."

Tamaki and Haruhi were sitting on the receiving hall, watching the others work. He had an arm draped around her shoulder; she was holding his other hand. They had been married for three years. They were proud of it.

"He's moving on," the blond whispered to his wife. He knew all about it. He only pretended to be blind to avoid unpleasant confrontations. Perhaps it was good that the beautiful Daidouji heiress was helping him.

"Yes, he is." Haruhi agreed.

"I'm glad." Tamaki murmured as he shifted their position so that his head rested on her shoulder. Haruhi's eyes grew pensive but she did not comment when she saw Tomoyo coax Kyouya into eating a piece of cake from her fork. The shadow king looked surprised but pleased at her audacity.

-0-0-0-

When the day ended the Host Club waved goodbye to their new little friends. They lingered around the entrance of the orphanage, talking and laughing. Kyouya was steering her towards their limousine.

"Good work everyone!" Tamaki said buoyantly.

"You have to work with us on our new store," Hikaru told Tomoyo.

"I can't wait to see you again, Daidouji-chan," Honey said sincerely. He gave her the last cupcake.

"Ah," Mori agreed.

"You're very talented. I'm a fan of your Magical Girl toys." Kaoru complimented.

Tomoyo nodded and laughed and rained as many compliments as she could. She was vaguely shocked when Haruhi came forward and shook her hand again.

"Please come to dinner with us soon," she said simply.

Kyouya looked at her, not commenting.

Tamaki picked it up and said, "What a great idea! We would have a magnificent time!"

Tomoyo noticed his mood and smiled sincerely. "Yes, we'd love to."

The others let them go after that.

As they sat together inside the limousine, she turned to him with a radiant smile. "Thank you so much, Ohtori-san. I had a wonderful time. To repay you, I will take you out to dinner."

Kyouya looked surprised but pleased. He glanced at her, noting her bright expression. "Where should we go?"

"To my best friend's house," Tomoyo said mischievously.

"Are we welcome?" he asked, slightly surprised that she could offer her friend's house without batting an eyelash. "It's slightly late, you know. We could go to a restaurant."

She laughed. It was a beautiful sound like silver bells. "Of course, we are. It's not late. It's dinnertime. I would like you to meet my best friend just as you introduced me to yours. You would like her."

Kyouya nodded and gave the directions to their driver.

-0-0-0-

To be continued!


	4. Chapter 4

+0+0+

_Wherever we would go, it would be together  
It was so natural for you to be with me  
We became adults together  
But you chose a different road_

+0+0+

"This is it," Tomoyo said as the limousine parked in front of a little house that was painted in green. It was a modest residence, in their opinion, that could house a small family comfortably. Even though they were standing outside, they could feel the cozy aura that was emanating through the yellow curtains. Kyouya noticed that she was smiling even more brightly. "This is where they live."

He watched her skip towards the doorbell to press it eagerly. They waited for a moment before the door was thrown open by an excited young woman with shining emerald green eyes. She opened the gate as well and literally jumped into Tomoyo's arms. "Tomoyo-chan!" she exclaimed like a little girl.

"Good evening, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo answered, burying her face into her best friend's hair. She was so happy! There was no one who would understand more than Sakura. "I hope you don't mind if we join you for dinner."

"I don't mind, of course!" squealed the Card Mistress.

"She's been waiting for you," a brown-haired young man around their age piped up. He was grinning as he leaned against the doorway of his house. "She kept refusing to set the table because she said that she wanted to be sure that you were coming."

"Some sixth sense you've got," the dark-haired girl laughed. "It's always right on target."

Kyouya stared at the affecting scene, not moving. He knew that Tomoyo had a few childhood friends that she cherished so he was overwhelmed. They were the same. There was no doubt that they possessed the same spirit of protectiveness and loyalty towards those that they deemed worthy of their affection.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his arm. Tomoyo rewarded him with a smile that could bring out the sun in the evening. "Ohtori-san, this is my cousin and best friend, Sakura Li. That's her husband, Syaoran Li. Guys this is Kyouya Ohtori, the guy I was talking about…"

The auburn-haired woman fixed a perceptive gaze on him. He waited with baited breath and actually exhaled when she smiled. She came forward to get a closer look at him before giving him a bow. She grabbed his hands and pulled him up the steps. "You're very welcome! Come, let's go inside!"

Kyouya looked at the woman's husband imploringly. He merely shook his head, grinning, as his wife dragged the newcomer inside. The shadow king shook off his shoes and stepped into the cheerful chaos of a well-lived in house.

Tomoyo nodded to Syaoran. Blue-violet eyes were laughing. He knew that look very well. The little wolf hadn't seen that look for a very long time. "I'm sorry for intruding," she said softly. "I thought that we should come since we're here anyway. It's rare for me to come home to Tomoeda on a weekday."

"It does all right;" he answered jovially "intrude all you like. Sakura could barely sit still. I knew she sensed something."

His best friend grinned back. The Card Mistress's powers were legendary. "Sakura-chan's magic is never wrong."

"Yes, that's true." Syaoran closed the door behind them. He picked up one of his daughter's toys and carried it with him to the living room. He didn't comment on the cupcake that Tomoyo was carrying.

The dark-haired woman smiled as she watched the father open a door with a serious look on his face as though he sensed trouble from one of his children. He was right. Sayuri was in the living room, crying hysterically, while a hovering Keroberos the Seal Beast tried to soothe her. The little girl was sobbing on a corner, long hair covering her face.

"Hi Kero-chan," Tomoyo greeted him as they cheerfully as they exchanged amused glances. Kero-chan immediately noticed the sweet on her hand. "I have a present for you!"

Syaoran on the other hand picked up his little girl and rocked her around. She was holding on to a white stuffed bunny now, slowly calming down. "Lost the bunny on the moon?"

"Yep," the plush toy nodded sagely. "She followed her parents to the front door and promptly dropped that stupid toy that the Snow Bunny gave her for Christmas. Then she cries all over the place. Very attached to it, you see."

The dark-haired woman giggled as the Seal Beast landed on her shoulder, shaking his head. She knew that Kero-chan loved Sayuri so much that he hated seeing her cry. In spite of his gruffness and tough love mannerisms he actually cared about her more than he let on.

Ever since his beloved Cardcaptor Sakura grew up into womanhood, he was content to love and care for his new charges simply because he loved children. His mistress was a woman now who'd given him two children to care for as well as her magical Cards so Kero-chan was very up to the task.

Syaoran turned to them, grinning proudly. He was a good father: affectionate and understanding. The little children meant the world to him as well. He rocked his daughter gently until he was very, very sure that she had calmed down. "You okay, honey?" he asked quietly.

Sayuri nodded, clutching her stuffed toy. She looked up at her father with big chocolate-brown eyes and a quivering lower lip. "Papa's not leaving?"

He grinned and kissed her temple. "No, we're not. Kero-chan is here for you too."

"You got that right," the Seal Beast agreed. Pride tinged his voice. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"Love Kero!" Sayuri squealed.

Tomoyo exchanged amused glances with him as the little girl extended her chubby arms towards them. Keroberos shrugged as he flew to his charge. He was promptly received with a large hug close to the snow bunny. It was an affecting sight.

"Play nice," Syaoran said mock-seriously as he set them both down. He smoothed his daughter's dark hair and smiled widely. "We have a guest so be a good girl. Play with your big brother then we'll have dinner."

"Onii-chan," Sayuri nodded obediently. "Play with Kero-chan first."

"Play dead," he also added to Kero-chan who bared his teeth at him. "He doesn't know yet."

"Here you go," she whispered as she handed him a pink cupcake that she got from Honey. The Seal Beast smiled gratefully.

Tomoyo winked as they exited the living room to go to the kitchen where Sakura was happily entertaining their new guest. She was cooking dinner at the same time. It was a nice sight to see their beloved woman puttering around her kitchen, laughing and having fun. Pride swelled in their hearts because their little Cardcaptor had grown up.

Their eyes wandered over to a surprising but pleasing sight. Their guest was entertaining a brown-haired boy on his lap with his mobile phone.

Kyouya, on the other hand, tried to listen to his hostess and focus on her son at the same time. Kimihiro was easily excitable and pleased with the installed games on his phone. The four-year-old smelled like milk and cookies and baby sweat. It was very pleasant. He didn't realize how much fun it was to dandle a tiny bundle of energy on your knee.

"So you see, Ohtori-san," Sakura was saying "we really appreciate the effort of coming here. We barely see Tomoyo-chan so we're happy whenever she comes around. Do you see her often?"

"As often as my busy schedule would let me," Kyouya answered off-handedly.

"How often is that?" she asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"That's every weekend. And that's already a lot of time," he added. "I manage at least five hospitals, two medium enterprises and an overseas business processing outsourcing program. I'm a very busy man."

"A very wealthy man, yes," she conceded as she turned her back to him to sprinkle more seasoning on her soup. "You're twenty-eight but you're unmarried. Why is that?"

"It's because I'm busy," Kyouya mumbled as Kimihiro bounced up and down. He felt his bones crack alarmingly. But the delighted laughter of the little boy was infectious. He couldn't help but smile himself.

Sakura nodded, understanding. She sensed that Kyouya was not revealing something to her but she let it pass. Everything will be all right. He wasn't a bad person, she knew that, but he wasn't good either. It was more like he was trying very hard to stand in neutral ground. Still, it was unnatural for a man to be so devoted to work.

She smiled at her husband and best friend who was standing in the doorway, listening in. Tomoyo's face was soft and admiring. Her heart told her that Tomoyo was going to be just fine. There was no doubt that she cared more than a little towards the handsome young man who was playing with her little son.

"How's it going?" Tomoyo spoke up first. She approached the kitchen counter and looked down at Kyouya, grinning. He grinned back, unable to help himself. Her eyes were shining, laughing. It was the first time that he saw her let go of the finely-tuned control over her emotions. The sight was breathtaking.

"Great," he said as he shifted the boy's weight. He was getting rather heavy. The brown-haired man he identified as Syaoran Li came forward and relieved him of his temporary charge. "Thanks."

"Papa!" Kimihiro squealed as his father pried the game out of his hands. "No! Papa!"

"You can play with that after dinner," Syaoran said firmly. He adjusted the little boy on his arms and stared at him seriously. "Sayuri-chan needs someone to play with. Would you like to go to her? She's lonely and looking for her Onii-chan…"

"Okay!" The little boy said, agreeing immediately to his responsibility. He was very much like his father, fiercely protective of his treasures. Father and son left the room, talking. The others watched them before returning to their conversation.

"Kimihiro-chan is bigger," Tomoyo remarked as she leaned over the counter. Kyouya noticed that she was having difficulty reaching for the apron so he got up and helped her. Their fingers brushed against each other for a moment. He pulled back, electrified. "Is he eating too many sweets again?"

"If he is, Kero-chan won't tell me. They're partners in crime," Sakura said absently. She didn't mind that her best friend started to help her prepare their dinner as well. They knew each other better than anyone else in the world. When they used to go to university, they even shared a room so they were quite comfortable sharing the kitchen. "Oh, pass me the pepper."

The dark-haired heiress did then resume chopping vegetables. Kyouya realized that Tomoyo was more down-to-earth than he gave her credit for.

Most of the heiresses that he'd entertained in the Host Club were spoiled and self-effacing. They rarely ventured out beyond the world that they knew. They didn't know how to cook, manage a house or even sew a button. They often had expensive educations that were simply for show because they were either married off to business partners or they refused to work. None of them showed any inclination in stepping out beyond their limits.

From his research, he found out that Tomoyo was a multi-faceted person because of her various interests in the arts. She was gifted and talented enough in some areas like art and music hence her moonlight careers. But she fascinated him because she also possessed a golden touch in managing their multimillion businesses which was a first for a woman. Perhaps she inherited it from her mother who was also a formidable figure.

He imagined that she was very serious, meticulous and a bit of a perfectionist after he saw her business portfolio. Her business decisions were well-thought of and none of them were haphazard. All of them showed her amazing aptitude for moneymaking as well as her impressive intellect.

She exercised the same control over her training in her other hobbies such as her singing. From what he'd seen in the videos that circulated over the internet from her elementary to high school days, she was always singing in events one way or another. Her operatic technique was admirable; her voice was sensual and insinuating. He'd never recovered from the first time.

He'd also confirmed that she had a famous fashion line that she designed but it wasn't very serious yet. The other designers like the Hitachiin brothers respected her work. Whenever she held a show, all of the tickets immediately sold out. Yet the fashion world never tarnished the heiress or swayed her from her responsibilities from her company.

Yet here was another Tomoyo that he was slowly discovering.

"What kinds of food do you like, Ohtori-san?" Tomoyo asked as she started setting the table on the other side of the counter. She was wearing a cute apron with pink rabbit designs. Her hair was tied up in a braid again. She looked like a very cute housewife.

"Ah… Anything spicy," he answered quickly.

She made a little moue before grinning at him. "I'll learn more so that next time I can cook for you."

"Tomoyo-chan is the best cook in our class," Sakura piped in. She smiled mischievously. "And she really makes the best sweets."

"Thank you," the dark-haired girl said brightly "but Sakura-chan makes the best dinner."

Kyouya nodded, smiling a little. It was the first time that he heard that a woman would cook for him. He could imagine just how pleased his elder sister would be to know that he finally found someone who suited his tastes.

Dinner started as soon as Syaoran and his children entered the kitchen. Everyone settled into a hearty meal. It was delicious as expected. It was fun and light-hearted as expected. What everyone didn't expect was that Sayuri also took to Kyouya just like her elder brother. "You nice," Sayuri declared as soon as she saw him. She surprised everyone by talking animatedly as much as she could to the newcomer. She conspired to sit on his lap, played with his glasses and she kissed his cheek. Her parents laughed heartily at their daughter's precociousness.

Kyouya who was not fond of children felt himself softening up. Perhaps it was because of the food, the familiar atmosphere or the fact that he was slowly releasing control but whatever it was he was glad for it. Inside their house, he was simply Kyouya. There was no need to pretend. He got the feeling that they wouldn't like him if he did.

"Well, it's time for bed angels," Sakura sang as she picked up Sayuri. She kissed her baby's head and smiled at her husband. "I'll take care of it."

"Let me help you," Tomoyo said immediately. Kimihiro grabbed his aunt's hand and waved goodbye to Kyouya as he was led away. She chattered on about how nice and well-behaved he was much to his delight.

"We'll just go at the back and have a beer, okay?" Syaoran said to their retreating backs. He turned to the other man, grinning. "You don't mind, do you?"

Kyouya shook his head. The little wolf got two cans of beer from the refrigerator before he led their guest to the backdoor.

Since the Lis owned a moderately large house as compared to the normal average couple, they had a backyard that was a good size to play a game of catch. There was a table set in the small porch that was lined with flower pots. Syaoran invited him to sit there.

The men sat, opened their beer cans and drank in silence. They could hear the women laughing, shrieking and scolding inside the house amidst the laughter of children. Kyouya swore that he heard another male voice but then dismissed it.

"I've never seen Daidouji-chan smile like that," Syaoran said suddenly. He stared up at the starry sky. "She's been so bright and entertaining all night."

Kyouya nodded in agreement. Although he'd gone out with her for a few times these past few months, he'd never seen anything but polite interest. She was very good at hiding her feelings too. He was glad to see a side that she didn't show to many people.

"I should thank you," the little wolf added. "I've known Sakura and Daidouji-chan since we were kids. We go way back. They were such an inseparable pair."

The dark-haired man nodded. He was willing to spend some time listening to the other man to gain new insight instead of leaving early to work on more reports. It wasn't everyday that somebody gave him free information. So he was quite contented to sit still and listen well.

"I wanted Sakura, you know," the other man said solemnly. "We got together because Daidouji-chan helped us along. She's my best friend too so I worry about her. After what happened, I thought she'd never smile again."

"What happened?" Kyouya prodded.

The little wolf smiled sadly. He drank more beer before he continued in the same soft and solemn voice. "We thought it was perfect. She and that four-eyed freak… No offense, of course. They were perfect. Sakura was very happy for them. So was I."

Kyouya waited a little, drinking more beer. He had a feeling that things weren't what they really seemed. He was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"He left her," Syaoran said sourly. "He left her because he found another girl that he preferred more than her. It nearly destroyed Daidouji-chan. I swear I'm going to kill that bastard when I see his face again."

The dark-haired man felt his chest constrict. There were so many things that he didn't know. He couldn't help but feel the same way. How dare could anyone hurt such a sweet and innocent young woman? Nobody messes with mine, he thought involuntarily. "What's his name?" he asked, holding himself back. Calm, he reminded himself. Be calm.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa," Syaoran answered, still staring at space. "He ran away to London after the whole fiasco. Never saw him again. Now he calls and tells Sakura that he's getting married and we're invited.

"So, you," the little wolf turned to him, serious and intent, "should not do the same thing. My family is very powerful in Hong Kong and Japan. My wife is capable of more terrifying things than you can think of. Don't you dare hurt Daidouji-chan."

Kyouya nodded, serious. He believed him. It was not weird to know that Tomoyo's friends were very protective of her. He believed that these were not idle threats. So he had to tread carefully.

"I won't." His voice was more honest than he suspected. Adjusting his glasses he repeated, "I won't do that."

"You better not," Syaoran said gruffly. He turned towards his companion and stared carefully. "I don't know you yet but I know Sakura trusts you. And I trust my wife's judgment."

Kyouya smiled ruefully.

"What do you want to do with Daidouji-chan?" he asked simply.

"I don't know yet," the dark-haired host replied. "But I'll let you know when I do."

Syaoran was about to reply when he heard his wife's voice. Throwing one last filthy look at Kyouya, he finished his beer and got up. He shook hands with his new friend. "You better go. It's late."

Kyouya nodded and got up. He followed his host inside the house but lingered in the front hall. Then he noticed that the door to the living room was open. He edged sideways to see an upset Tomoyo hugging Sakura. The compassion in the auburn-haired girl's face was unmistakable.

The shadow king realized that Syaoran had given him an advantage. The little wolf trusted him to take care of their precious friend. He shouldn't let him down. He said his goodbyes as Tomoyo gave out last hugs. They boarded the limousine again to leave for Tokyo.

They were silent on the way back. In the moonlight, Kyouya noticed that her head was drooping slowly to the side and her eyelashes were fluttering. She looked adorable. He moved closer towards her, praying that she won't reject him.

"Sleepy?" he asked quietly.

"Yes." Tomoyo yawned and did not protest as he guided her head to his shoulder. Her eyelids closed and her breathing slowed. Her hair still smelled like fresh flowers. He reached up and dared to run his fingers on her soft curls.

They drove through the night in sleepy silence.

-0-0-0-

She should have expected the invitation to come sooner.

It was only a few days after her impromptu date with Kyouya where she learned something she didn't want to know.

With trembling hands, she unfolded the card with its neat nuptial script and looked at the beautiful faces smiling at each other. Taking a deep breath, she started to read the introduction on the first part of the page.

"_You are cordially invited to the Hiiragizawa-Mizuki wedding…"_

Sonomi who was home from her business trip in Amsterdam looked at her only daughter from her seat on the easy chair. They were in the living room of their Tokyo penthouse on that Saturday morning. She was tired from her trip but she didn't want to miss having breakfast with her daughter. "What is that, Tomoyo-chan?"

"It's his invitation," answered her heiress dully.

The brown-haired woman immediately jumped up and grabbed it. She read it quickly and silently without any comment. Afterwards, she returned it to its envelope on top of the table. Summoning a small smile, she said quietly, "It's out of courtesy, of course."

"Out of courtesy," she repeated.

"It says here that you can bring a date," her mother said in an effort to be more cheerful. "You don't have to go through it alone…"

"I can't do it, Mother." Tomoyo interrupted gently. Her blue-violet eyes were shaking; her hands were clenched on her lap. She didn't dare try to take her teacup because they might shake violently. "I can't watch him pledge his love to another woman. It will kill me…"

"Oh my darling," Sonomi said as she hugged her daughter tightly. "I know. But you have to show him! He's making a mistake, I'm telling you. What you have to do now is to bring Ohtori-kun to the wedding and then it's over."

"I hope so," Tomoyo murmured. "I certainly hope so."

-0-0-0-

"How is she?"

"I'm busy, Tamaki," Kyouya snapped. He didn't bother to look up from the computer. The business partners were in their spacious office on the top floor of a high-rise building. It was a bright Monday morning. Sunshine made the King's hair glow. "I'm far too busy to run after her."

"But you shouldn't let your attention waver," Tamaki said airily. He plopped down on his leather chair and pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket. "She looked at you a lot."

The blond king noticed Kyouya's lips twitch slightly. He leaned forward, intrigued. Was it true? Was it calculation? Was he correct in assuming that the shadow king was more invested in the little heiress than he truly let on?

"I'm busy. If I don't finish these soon then I don't have time to do them later." Kyouya said as he scanned through his documents, mentally noting what was important. A headache was coming on but he refused to be deterred. "Don't you have anything better to do? If you're going to be idle then go home. You're annoying."

Tamaki put on a sad face. "You're being mean, Mom. Besides Haruhi is being moody at home so she sent me here to work. But I don't have any meetings! I'm bored."

"Help me with the paper work then if you're so bored," the dark-haired king deadpanned. "Or I'll throw you out the window to entertain you."

"Oh look at the time!" Tamaki said, jumping up and running towards the door. He looked back and waved at Kyouya merrily. "Weekly meeting, don't forget! And I'm asking about Daidouji-san because tonight is our dinner with her."

Kyouya's fingers stopped typing. Shit. He totally forgot! Before he could cancel, Tamaki was gone.

He was jolted back into reality when he heard his mobile phone ringing. Noticing the name with some surprise, he answered it immediately.

"Hello, Ohtori-kun? Can we meet up tonight? I have something to tell you."

-0-0-0-

To be continued!


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello, Ohtori-kun? Can we meet up tonight? I have something to tell you."

Speak of the devil, Kyouya nearly laughed. It was the woman of the hour.

Tomoyo Daidouji.

His heart resumed beating normally. The dark-haired businessman turned his back from the door to look at the fantastic view of the city below him. It was the top floor and to them, it was already the top of the world. Everyone in their right minds would covet what they all had. They were young, rich, successful and busy. Why did he feel so alone?

If she was there then he didn't feel it so much. Upon hearing her voice, he forced himself to calm down. She must admire his coolness and efficiency. There was no need to be excited. All of the girls he knew fell over their feet when he applied his natural technique.

"Daidouji-san, I was just about to ask you as well," Kyouya said softly. Her chuckle made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Such a devilish woman, he thought involuntarily. "To what do I owe this honor?"

The dark-haired man's eyes landed on the pile of paperwork in front of his desk. He was simply too busy to dilly-dally with anything but he ignored it. There was time if one knew how to use it. He knew that the best of all.

"I miss you," her voice said gently.

Kyouya was taken off-guard. He didn't think that it would take her such a short time to say such intimate words to him. Perhaps there was progress after all. He would be more surprised if she hadn't fallen for any of his charms yet. (Tamaki would be heartbroken. He had trained them all to be first-class hosts.) What he didn't expect was the frankness in her voice as well as something sweet and indefinable that lingered in her words. Breathing deeply, he decided that now was the best time for a bold action.

"I feel the same," Kyouya confessed very softly. He was trembling all over because he'd never been so honest or so vulnerable. Nobody had ever heard him say anything that was as raw or as emotional. Daidouji should be flattered. She should be speechless and then nervous. Then he would soothe her and everything will be according to his plans…

He heard giggles instead. Tomoyo had a very lovely laugh like tinkling silver bells. It made his heart race and his face flush. He could listen to her laugh all day. Or he would do anything to keep her laughing. It was her laughter that made him want to be near her. The dark-haired man was more aware of the dark fleeting looks in her eyes and the stillness that gripped her body than she knew. If she possessed such a large amount of feminine charm in just her voice then it was futile to enumerate her other qualities. He was seduced before he even knew it.

Mentally shaking himself like a dog ridding himself of water, he resumed a businesslike tone. "Will you go to dinner with me? You were very kind to introduce your friends to me last time we met. My friends were delighted with you and would like to repay the favor as well."

Tomoyo's answer was quick and eager. "Oh, are they? I would be happy to oblige them."

"Shall I pick you up at seven at your penthouse?" Kyouya asked, as formal and practical as ever. He felt excited at the prospect of seeing her again. "You don't have to dress up either. They're firm believers of casual elegance."

"I'm at the office," she corrected sweetly. "You could say shabby chic, you know. I've had meetings all day so I don't have any time to change. Will that be okay?"

"Of course," he nodded. "That's all right. I will see you then."

"See you later," Tomoyo said cheerfully. To his immense surprise, she made a kissing sound on the receiver before she hung up.

Kyouya replaced his mobile phone on top of his desk. Smiling, he resumed his paperwork.

-0-0-0-

At lunchtime, Kyouya's work was interrupted again by his nervous secretary. Masking his irritation, he adjusted his glasses as he looked at her. Mikuru was a shy thing but she was very good at accounting and lots of other useful little things that made his life easier. Of course he knew about her not-so-subtle crush on him but he never encouraged it. She should know her place. His secretary visibly swallowed when she saw his obvious displeasure.

"What is it this time?" He asked frostily.

"T-There is someone here to see you, Ohtori-sama," Mikuru choked out. She was trembling already. Good God, these women, he thought sourly. They didn't have any ounce of bravery like Haruhi.

"Who dares to interrupt my work on a Monday?" Kyouya asked calmly. He hated it when people approached him on the first day of the week. It threw his whole week off-schedule. It was also inconvenient for him to accommodate someone without an appointment. He looked at Mikuru coldly. "I thought I instructed you to turn anyone away when I am very busy."

"Are you too busy to have lunch with your father?"

Kyouya's insides froze. He slowly looked to his left to see the Ohtori patriarch enter the room confidently. Masking his annoyance, he opted for a bland smile as he stood up to receive him. The latter's father nodded to the fidgeting young woman and she scurried out of the door.

"No, I'm not." He said coolly. "What brings you here, Father?"

"I'm just checking on you," his father replied in the same cold tone. He adjusted his glasses as he surveyed the room while his son who had managed their corporation for some years struggled to hide his irritation. His youngest son was the most talented yet he was also the most unreadable. Perhaps it was a requirement for success.

"The company is very successful," Kyouya remarked, breathing more deeply. He wasn't about to break his cover in front of his father. He had perfected his mask. Nobody, not even his father, would know that there was one. "I hope that you're proud that you have named me as your successor."

His father did not say anything. Cool blue eyes scanned his son's face for a moment before he smirked. Yoshio Ohtori was not known for being affectionate or caring towards his family because he had been raised to value family honor and business ethics more. He knew that it was his greatest mistake but what's done was done.

"I have yet to see anything," Yoshio retorted slowly. He was getting old, he knew. His sons had grown up and taken over. He was slowly giving up his control over their assets for them. A man had to prepare for his retirement. "Don't disappoint me, Kyouya-san."

Kyouya wished that he didn't hate his old man so much. If Yoshio was kinder, more caring or more open to them then he would have given anything for his father's approval. He had known since he was a child that his father didn't see them as children but as pawns for his power. So he had sought ways to be better, stronger and more cunning than his older brothers to force him to acknowledge their existence.

He dared not to believe that his father was expecting greater things from him. It whetted his appetite more. Nodding slowly, he watched his father walk towards the door before turning to him. "We shall have lunch together. Set aside your work. We have important business to discuss."

Since he couldn't refuse a direct order from the man who built the company from scratch, he turned off his laptop computer and shoved it inside his briefcase. He picked it up as well as his mobile phone. Throwing one last glance at the pile of unfinished work, he followed him out of the room.

Yoshio decided to dine at a first-class Italian restaurant in the business district. Neither of them spoke on the short drive. They were both powerful, willful men. The father was as cold as ice; his son was as firm as stone. They did not know how to handle their relationship beyond what they already knew.

The Ohtori family was a long and noble lineage that claimed connections to the royal family. They had successfully tied the medical world together through their sheer determination and persistence. They were known as the clan of dark kings and shadow courts because they had shown an amazing aptitude of handling the darker side of business. Nobody could expect to outwit them. Nobody could surpass them. Everybody avoided making enemies with the Ohtori.

Kyouya knew the exact measure of his family's wealth and influence. He did not shy away from it. He thrived in it. He was not afraid of making harsh decisions or taking risks. The turbulence, struggles and challenges that was his natural turf had made him into a formidable man. His father ended up respecting his efforts. As soon as he graduated from university with the highest honors he was named as the next successor. The taste of success was still the best. He'd never allow himself to forget that. It was the closest thing to an acknowledgement from his father so he was not about to let him down.

After they had eaten their lunch in complete silence, Kyouya was quite surprised when his father suddenly spoke up.

"You're twenty-eight. Am I correct, Kyouya-san?" Yoshio said slowly. He watched his son give him a calculating stare before answering yes. "I believe that it's about time for you to settle down. How is your suit with Daidouji-sama's heiress doing?"

"It's going smoothly," his son answered.

His father actually smiled. "I heard about the generous amount that you donated to her pet orphanage."

Kyouya hid his shock. His father always knew everything after all. "Yes. It was necessary."

"I heard that your friends were also involved. It was good press for all of you," continued the Ohtori patriarch. "Did she fall for it?"

"I should think so," said his son.

Yoshio stared at him carefully. He had always believed that his children had grown up into fine people. They were raised strictly into following the rules. His reward for their obedience and filial piety were good marriages that would secure their futures forever.

Arranged marriages in the upper class weren't uncommon. There were still old families that believed in such strict rules because it was their way. There was no sense in turning their back on their pasts. Besides it always worked out for everyone's best interests. He had done well with his three older children. He would not fail with his last unmarried son.

Taking a slow but sure route would definitely work. Kyouya was still young and desirable to the marriage market. He had come into marriageable age. From what he had exhibited in the past few years, he believed that he was ready for the next big step of his life. Even if he did not want to, there were ways to persuade him.

Yoshio took a sip of the vintage wine that they ordered and nodded approvingly. It was very fine indeed. He looked at his son and cleared his throat. "Daidouji-san's daughter is very pretty. She reminds me of her mother's cousin, Nadeshiko-san, very much."

His son nodded in agreement.

"It would surprise you but I was briefly considered as a good match for Daidouji Sonomi-san. Of course, she used to be known as Amamiya-san before her marriage. We used to be friends until your grandparents stepped in. She rejected our suit and we've never spoken since." Yoshio's voice became soft and sad. His son stared at his father with mounting surprise. "I've always thought that she was a fine woman who had a strong mind. It would please me if we could become family through you."

Kyouya's eyes widened as the truth sank in. His father was actually fond of someone else. He was also a human who had emotions and regrets. It was slightly disturbing to him. He was so used to his father's cold indifference that he had never considered befriending his father. He had only concentrated on winning his acknowledgment but not his affection.

Yoshio noticed his son's shocked face. He smiled in spite of himself. Perhaps he was getting old and soft inside. His old friend, Yuzuru Suoh, would have fits over this. "I believe that you and Daidouji-san's daughter fit each other. Why don't you consider proposing to her as soon as possible?"

The dark-haired king felt his cheeks heat up. He had never shown emotions to his father so he was quite embarrassed. His father approved of Tomoyo. He could not believe his ears. His father wanted him to marry Tomoyo...

"I will." Kyouya said seriously. "I will marry her."

His father looked surprised at his determination but recovered swiftly. Practical as always, he added, "It will be beneficial to our family. She's got good pedigree, riches and plenty of connections. I should think that she is more than qualified to join us."

She is also kind and sweet, Kyouya thought quickly. She is very devoted to the people she loves. She will not be happy with a business arrangement. She will rather have love. How very like Haruhi. Pushing the thought away from his mind required some effort. He gave his father a very confident smile. "I believe so. Do I have your blessing?"

He's been thinking about it for a while, Yoshio thought with satisfaction. My son is ready for this. "You know that you do."

Kyouya's mind raced. He was planning.

There was no time to lose.

-0-0-0-

"Hikaru. Kaoru. I have something for you to do."

"I know, Honey-san. Can you please put my order on your first priority? This is an emergency."

"Mori-san, can you please make sure that Honey-san doesn't get distracted? I thank you for the intelligence report, by the way."

"Tamaki, where have you been all afternoon? You should have taken over the paperwork instead of staying in the marketing department. If you don't get your ass to work soon, I will tell your wife about that marketing executive! By the way...This is killing me but I need some help. I-I'm proposing."

"Hello, Haruhi? What do you think about Daidouji-san?"

She's a nice girl. You suit each other very well.

"Thank you." _That's just like you. You don't notice my nervousness in hearing your voice. You don't see how much you can destroy me with your blunt honesty._"We'll see each other tonight."

There was one last phone call to make.

"Hello, Daidouji-san. Will it be okay if we meet at the restaurant instead? I'm sending the driver over to pick you up."

-0-0-0-

The Host Club was early. They waited for their shadow king at Bon Sejour (Pleasant Journey as Tamaki had helpfully translated to their amused exasperation on their first visit), their favorite French restaurant. They had the best table as well as the best service. All of the female patrons threw covetous looks every now and then towards their direction while all of the males ignored them as much as they could.

They were seated as followed: Tamaki and Haruhi at the head, the twins at the left, the cousins on the right.

Tamaki looked at his friends and sighed. "Why are you all here? I thought it was just dinner for four."

"Don't be so possessive, Tono*," the twins chorused. "You're not the only one he called."

"That is true," Haruhi agreed. "Kyouya wanted all of us to be here. I think he needs us more than ever."

Honey took a bite out of his chocolate cake. He never grew out of his love for sweets. Nodding with appreciation, he said, "Kyou-chan must be planning something wonderful."

"I should hope so," Hikaru said grumpily. "I had to extract myself from my creative mood."

"Yes, he was." Kaoru piped up. He threw a flirty wink at a pretty strawberry blonde on the other table. Turning his gaze to his friends, he smiled because they had all grown up somehow. "It's not a big deal though. How is Akako-san and Akihiko-chan, Honey-senpai?"

Honey grinned at the mention of his wife and son. They had married when they were both twenty-four but it still felt like yesterday. His friends were all fond of her as she was of them. But she always declined the opportunity to sit in on their weekly Host Club meetings. "They are doing great, thank you."

"I wonder what Kyouya is up to," Tamaki mused although he already had inkling on what it was.

Haruhi squeezed his hand. She smiled up at him. He couldn't help but smile back. "He'll be fine."

They went silent when Kyouya arrived. He was dressed in a charcoal gray suit with a blue tie. As always, he looked respectable and refined. He smiled coolly at his friends before he sat down. Everyone couldn't help but grin back.

"I'm sorry if I called all of you suddenly," Kyouya started. His voice was low and soft. "I would require some help from all of you. I've always been grateful for whatever help that you have extended on my courtship of Daidouji-san but I have to ask for more. It is not known to many but my family is angling into a marriage alliance with Daidouji-san."

They all breathed a sigh of relief. Of all the women that Kyouya had courted, she was the best of them all. Unknown to the shadow king but it was only Tomoyo who had ever made him smile without calculation. That was a very great thing.

"So that is what it's about," Kaoru said, nodding vigorously. "Do you need any ideas?"

"Of course I do," said the dark-haired king. "I need all of your help. When I make my proposal, I want to ask for your help to pull out all of the stops. We must sweep her off her feet. Since the Host Club is famous for its excessive and debauched practices, I think I approached the right group."

All of them laughed.

Kyouya adjusted his glasses. "When she comes in for our dinner, I would appreciate if you would keep quiet. You all have loud mouths but you have to keep them shut. Understood?"

All of them nodded, slightly scared. Kyouya was very scary when he was serious.

"She's very pretty," Hikaru ventured. "Her talent in fashion is a credit to her."

Honey laughed as he waved his fork. "She bakes sweet things according to Akako."

"Her heart is in the right place," Kaoru said enthusiastically. "She's done some really nice things for the orphanage. I believe that you met her at the benefit party that she organized to raise funds for it."

"She looks practical and down-to-earth," Haruhi added.

Tamaki sparkled at her remark. Turning flaming violet eyes to her, he began another long and grandiose speech that made all of them roll around with laughter. (She had rolled her eyes at her husband and deadpanned every single point.)

Kyouya listened to his friend's comments carefully. They were all very supportive of him. Even though he was raised to trust no one but himself, he could not help but trust them. His mobile phone vibrated on his pocket. His heart leaped. She was here.

The Host Club went quiet for the second time that evening when she arrived.

All of them turned towards their right as an awestruck waiter led the Daidouji heiress to them. She took their breath away in her charcoal gray sheath dress, pearl necklace and suede gray pumps. Long, candle-shaped fingers clutched the handle of an expensive Birkin bag. Her long dark hair was pulled back by a tortoiseshell barrette but soft tendrils framed her face. Her makeup was perfectly applied; her smile was blinding.

"Here you go, ma'am." The waiter said in a low voice. Kyouya noticed with some irritation that he was staring at her too much. Unable to help himself, he got up and pulled out a chair for her before he could do it. With a discreet nod to dismiss him, the waiter slunk away.

"Good evening," Tomoyo greeted shyly. She realized that she was seated next to Kyouya at the other end of the table. All of them looked eager to see her. "I hope I'm not yet late."

"You're just in time!" Tamaki said brightly. His violet eyes were twinkling. It was not lost on them that Kyouya and Tomoyo were dressed in the same color. They looked good together. "Shall we order?"

As the others became busy telling the waiter about their orders, Tomoyo leaned slightly towards Kyouya. Her voice was soft and seductive. "You look nice tonight."

"So do you," he replied, smirking. "Was it a long day?"

"Very long," Tomoyo sighed slightly. Sensing his concern, she gave him another bright smile. "I'm fine, Ohtori-san. What do you recommend from the menu?"

Kyouya noted her evasive attitude before answering her question. After they ordered, they joined in the bright and sparkling conversation of their friends. Everyone was in an easygoing and cheerful mood. Even when the food arrived, they still continued their friendly banter.

"So, you are the famous Ouran High School Host Club." Tomoyo said, laughing. She looked at the handsome young men around her before nodding approvingly. They were all well-bred, handsome and charming. "You must have broken a lot of hearts."

"Only Kyouya breaks hearts," Hikaru teased.

Tomoyo threw him an inquisitive glance that the dark king avoided. Her eyes were laughing at him.

"We were very kind to the ladies," Tamaki proclaimed grandly. "We were their noble, selfless servants. We serve the young women who also had time and money just like us."

She giggled as she noticed Kyouya's eye twitch. "Why did you found the Host Club anyway?"

"It was because I wanted some friends. Kyouya agreed to go along with me because he also needed some friends," Tamaki smiled impishly. He looked adorable. "We meticulously chose our members for their qualities."

"That was very wise," Tomoyo agreed. She stared at them carefully before she said, "You all fit the type."

To their surprise, she pointed out who owned the Price Type, the Little Devil Type, and the Stoic Type, the Loli-Shota type as well as the Natural Type. ("You must have been quite a sight when you cosplay.") Her enthusiasm was were all laughing by the end of her short speech. They've never seen an outsider who was so knowledgeable about their chosen genre. She was so fascinating because she was not as obsessive as Renge was.

"What about Kyouya-senpai?" Hikaru asked a mischievous glint in his eyes. "What do you think about him?"

"He's a Cool type, that's for sure." Tomoyo looked at him thoughtfully. "He's the dark side of the Prince. I have the feeling that all of the girls wanted to change him. Or they pined for him because he was unattainable."

"Very good," laughed Tamaki. She hit him right on target. "You seem to know Kyouya so well."

Her eyes hardened like gemstones. "I knew someone like him," she said shortly.

Kyouya's eyebrow rose. That did not sound very good to him. He would not accept any comparison to her previous boyfriend, especially if the said previous boyfriend treated her so badly.

"Excuse me," Haruhi broke the silence. She looked very calm and composed. "I have to go to the ladies' room."

"I'll go with you," Tomoyo said hastily. They got up from the table and left them talking again. Since Haruhi and Tomoyo were naturally reticent people, neither of them talked until they reached the ladies room.

They freshened up in front of the mirror and admired themselves in the low light. After a while, Haruhi turned to Tomoyo with a small smile. The dark-haired heiress smiled back. "Were you in the Host Club too?" she asked innocently.

"I was. It's supposed to be a club for guys but because of an accident that involved a very expensive vase, I got inducted." Haruhi shrugged elegantly. Her new friend laughed uproariously. "Everyone always wants to know that part. I broke the vase. Then I worked with them until we all graduate from Ouran High School."

"It must have been fun," Tomoyo said slyly. "I loved making cosplay costumes for my friends. It would have been amazing to see them cosplay all the time."

"It was," nodded Haruhi. "They got used to me as a guy. But then I ended up marrying Tamaki because we became more aware of our feelings."

The dark-haired Daidouji grinned like a Cheshire cat. "You suit each other."

Haruhi's eyes softened. She turned to Tomoyo and asked frankly, "do you have any feelings for Kyouya-senpai?"

Tomoyo was taken off-guard by her bluntess. But she recovered immediately with a graceful smile. "I find him attractive."

"Kyouya-senpai is not an easy man to understand. Many girls give up on him easily after the first impression," the dark-haired lawyer said very carefully. She remembered the time that they met up accidentally at a trade fair and how he brushed off all of the female attention that was not important to him. "It will take a lot of skill to keep up with him. He doesn't like comparisons either. Be careful about that."

Blue-violet eyes stared at her coldly.

"Thank you for the advice," said Tomoyo. She reapplied a flattering pink lipstick on her lips. Turning towards the lawyer with a rather cool smile, she nodded. "I think I know how to handle this."

She left the washroom.

Haruhi went forward and reapplied her favorite nude lipstick. She stared at her own tired hazel eyes and ordinary features. Although she worked in the toughest profession, she was still blown away by a simple change of attitude. Tomoyo was born rich and beautiful. She could get away with anything.

There was no reason for her to meddle. She shouldn't have said anything. It was none of her business. Whatever Kyouya and Tomoyo did was none of her business either.

So why was she so concerned?

It was useless to get involved.

-0-0-0-

When Tomoyo arrived at the table without Haruhi, Kyouya instinctively knew that something was up. Her posture was rigid and her smiles were forced. Then there was the dark look that passed over her eyes when Haruhi joined them.

"I'm sorry but we should excuse ourselves," Kyouya said suddenly. He exchanged looks with Tamaki. The blond king knew that something had happened and did not comment. "We're actually going for coffee after this. I hope you don't mind."

"No, you should go." Hikaru said immediately. He winked flirtatiously at Tomoyo. "You should get to know each other more."

"You're really tactful," Kaoru retorted, chuckling.

"It was nice to see you, Daidouji-san," Honey smiled sunnily. "I would send your regards to Akako."

"Ah. Take care." Mori nodded. It was the first time that he actually said anything towards their guest.

Tamaki got up and clapped Kyouya's shoulder. A look passed between them. He turned to Tomoyo before he gave her his warmest smile. "Please take care."

"It was a very nice evening. Thank you very much." Tomoyo bowed before they left.

Kyouya tucked her hand into his arm and led her away into the warm evening. Bon Sejour was located in one of the high-end streets and when they took a short turn, they were in the middle of the busy shopping district of the city. Yet the street that they were standing on was empty. They looked at each other questioningly.

"Shall we go out for coffee now?" Tomoyo asked playfully. She felt calmer now in the open air. He stared hard at her. She had the feeling that he saw through her facade.

"What did you want to ask me?" he returned the question.

Her sad violet-blue eyes returned his gaze. When she answered, her voice was low and sad. It was as if her heart was breaking with every word. She looked up at him, searching his stormy eyes. "Can you do me a favor, Ohtori-kun?"

"I'll do anything," he replied, voice husky.

"Come with me to a wedding," Tomoyo's voice broke at the last word. "Come with me to England and help me."

Kyouya did not think or plan. He stepped forward and embraced her. She sank into his embrace and wrapped slender arms around his middle. Warm tears started to wet the front of his shirt. His arms hugged her tighter; his face was buried on the top of her head. The smell of lilies permeated his senses. She was so small and fragile in his arms.

"I'll go with you," he promised.

-0-0-0-

To be continued!


	6. Chapter 6

-0-0-0-

_Why did I end up falling for you?_

_No matter how much time has passed,_

_I thought that you would always be here (but not anymore)_

-0-0-0-

Tomoyo came home to an empty penthouse. Her mother was away again. Sighing, she dismissed one of the senior maids who came forward to help her get dressed for bed. The rest of the maids were resting in their rooms so she did not dare to disturb them.

She wanted some peace and quiet so she went inside her bedroom and turned on the lights. Her mother was not home. As far as she knew, she was at a conference in America. She was alone in one of their most expensive real estate properties but she did not feel any satisfaction.

The dark-haired young woman removed her clothes, shoved her shoes inside her closet and proceeded to her bathroom. She filled the bathtub with bath oils and hot water before she shed her bathrobe. Her fingers swept her dark hair up into a messy bun to avoid getting it wet then she took out her mobile phone from her bag. As soon as the water was at the perfect temperature for her, she sank into the bathtub to soak her worries away.

Her mind was racing. When she came home, she realized what she had just done. She had allowed herself to cry into Kyouya's arms in the middle of the street. She practically begged him to come with her to the wedding. It was very unlike her.

She wondered about what Kyouya was thinking. He might have been caught off-guard by her sudden display of emotion. She knew that he was not the sort of man who would allow himself to express his feelings. He was cool, practical and pragmatic. Perhaps he didn't appreciate her crying into his shirt. But Kyouya had stepped up to comfort her.

Tomoyo's cheeks heated when she remembered how he hugged her. His arms were strong. He could crush her in his embrace yet he hugged her tenderly. She felt safe and secure with him. Although she could not see his face, she heard his heart. It was beating so fast and so strong. It seemed that it was talking to her. And she liked what she heard.

The dark-haired woman shook her head her head as she reached for the cordless phone. It was time to talk to Sakura. Perhaps her best friend would be able to shed some insight. She brightened. That was a good idea. They hadn't talked since she last visited. Sakura would understand. Yes, she always did.

Sakura answered on the first ring. The Card Mistress sounded bright and cheerful. Tomoyo smiled at her best friend's obvious happiness. She wished that she could be happy like that. "Hello? How are you?" asked her cousin. "Sorry, could you hold on? I'm in the living room. They're horsing around and I can't hear a thing..."

"I'm okay," Tomoyo answered simply. Then she heard the noises in the background fade away. A sigh of relief escaped her when she realized that Sakura had left her family to be able to focus on their conversation. She did not expect much from her best friend so she was always overwhelmed when she got more than she wanted.

Sakura's breath hitched before she began. Her voice sounded soft and comforting to help cushion the fall. It was inevitable for them to talk about it. The dreaded event was three days away. Although she considered Eriol Hiiragizawa as one of her best friends, she never quite forgot how he had hurt her other best friend. "Are you going to the wedding?"

"Yes," Tomoyo answered carefully. She lowered her body deeper into the water, relishing the warmth. "I am."

A short silence followed.

That was unexpected, of course. Sakura did not think that she would be able to gather enough courage to come with someone she trusted. But she knew that she had to do something because Sakura would not be around to protect her forever. She would rather have someone so strong and reliable like Kyouya.

She was going to her ex-boyfriend's wedding. Of course, she needed all of the help that she could get. It might look rude to the bride and her groom but she did not care. According to the invitation that they sent, she was allowed to bring a guest,if her mother could not come.

Her mother was very persuasive. She really liked Kyouya for her daughter. In fact, it was Sonomi who had suggested him to be her date to the wedding. Her mother liked his cool professionalism and striking handsomeness. Since she'd sworn that she would find the best for Tomoyo, she was ecstatic that she succeeded.

"I'm coming with Ohtori-san," she added. Her breathing became easier as soon as she realized that it took some weight off her chest. Smiling a little, she said, "He was very kind. We had dinner a while ago with some of his old friends."

"Are they the same people who were with you on the orphanage?" Sakura asked, delighted. She had read all about it in the newspapers. Sakura and Tomoyo had worked together in the orphanage during their high school days so she was very happy to hear about their good luck. She giggled. Tomoyo might not realize it but Kyouya was wooing her with his inventive ways. "They were a handsome bunch of men. It must have been a lot of fun."

"Yes," her friend agreed. An impish smile tugged at her lips. Kyouya was the most handsome of them all, in her own opinion. "What about you? Have you made any arrangements for the wedding?"

"I'm so sorry, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said in her gentlest voice. "But we cannot make it. I've already sent my regrets to them. Syaoran has work and nobody will be left to care for the children. Oniichan and Yukito-san are currently in a trip around the world so I can't ask them to come home. I'm really sorry."

She felt her heart slow down. Sakura was not coming. It took her a full minute to register her friend's statement. Smile, she told herself. Smile. "It's not a problem," Tomoyo said quietly. "It's not a problem at all."

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. "You don't have to worry. Ohtori-san doesn't look like the sort of person who would hurt you. We might expect the opposite. But I can ask Kero-chan to come with you. He won't take up a lot of space and he could bite Eriol-kun..."

"It's okay," repeated the dark-haired heiress. "I'll be fine. Besides, Ohtori-san is with me. He's making all of the arrangements too. I don't know why he insisted on booking the plane tickets as well as the hotel. Does that mean he really likes me?"

The Card Mistress smiled. There was no doubt about that. She didn't miss the soft look in his eyes when she mentioned Tomoyo. She believed that Kyouya will be more than happy to take care of her best friend.

"You're a smart girl. You already got it figured out." Her tone was light and teasing.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," laughed the heiress "but it's not helping."

"Just wait and see," Sakura said confidently. "You've got him on a run already."

-0-0-0-

Tomorrow was the day of the wedding.

She was finally finished packing so she sat down on her bed. Kyouya was going to pick her up in half an hour. He had made all of their travel arrangements so that she wouldn't feel stressed since Sakura wasn't coming with them. She felt calm and composed. There was nothing wrong with attending an ex's wedding, right?

Tomoyo sighed. She lay back on her bed and closed her eyes. If only it was easy. She wouldn't hesitate to accept the wedding invitation if she was sure that she didn't love him anymore. But she had to do it, even if it broke her heart.

One of the maids interrupted her reverie when she knocked on the door. Getting up, she opened it to let her in. "Ojou-sama*, Ohtori-sama is here already."

Her violet-blue eyes widened. "What's he doing here so early? I thought he was supposed to pick me up later."

"He's here, Ojou-sama," the maid repeated, unable to hide her grin.

"Please tell him to wait in the living room. I'll just finish getting dressed." Tomoyo nodded and dismissed her.

She went to her closet to get dressed. Her pajamas were swapped for tight black jeans, a white shirt and a knitted black blazer. She put on her most comfortable black ballet shoes, wrapped a scarf around her neck and put on real diamond earring studs. Since her complexion was fair already, she merely applied some liquid blush on her cheeks and black mascara on her eyelashes. Pouting, she applied a flattering shade of red lipstick. Of course, she did not forget to spray her favorite perfume on her pulse points. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror when she finished. Swiping a pair of designer sunglasses on her drawer, she decided that she was ready.

Tomoyo sauntered into the living room and grinned as soon as she saw her escort. Kyouya got up when he saw her. To her delight, he was dressed in a simple green shirt, jeans and a jacket. He smirked as he stared at her outfit with barely concealed approval.

"Good morning," she greeted.

"Good morning," he replied. His glasses glinted in the sunlight. "I'm sorry if I'm early. I have arranged for us to go out on a private jet and I didn't want us to be late."

Tomoyo's eyes widened. She hastily composed herself and smiled coolly. "You didn't have to go through all that trouble, Ohtori-san."

"You deserve the best," he said simply as he offered his arm. She took it. They exited the apartment with her maid in tow, carrying all of her belongings.

"It's a pleasure to do it."

She smiled slyly. Perhaps attending this wedding wouldn't be so bad after all.

-0-0-0-

They arrived in London, England, with plenty of time to spare. Tomoyo was laughing uproariously at one of his stories when they arrived at the hotel that he booked. He had surprised her yet again by being an attentive host. She never felt worried or nervous or even sad. All she felt was ease and contentment.

"We're here, Ohtori-sama," the driver announced as the car pulled over in front of the hotel.

"Allow me," Kyouya said gently as he opened the door for them. He held out his hand and smiled down at her. She took it and stepped out into the warm sunshine. Her violet-blue eyes widened as she saw the sprawling splendor of the luxury hotel. She should have guessed that he would book the most expensive and most luxurious hotel in all of England.

"O-Ohtori-san, you shouldn't have," she said in a low voice. Turning to her host, a large smile appeared in her beautiful face. "T-This is unexpected. Thank you."

"You deserve the best," Ohtori Kyouya repeated smugly. He tucked her hand inside his arm and steered her inside. Of course, he was not an ordinary mortal. If he learned anything from his Host Club days, it was that a bold gesture would win a lady's heart. Now that there were so many things that were hanging in the balance, he believed that he should definitely pull out all of the stops.

What he didn't anticipate was the genuine delight and appreciation that lit up her eyes when she saw what he prepared. She was as down-to-earth as any commoner. It was as if she was not used to such over-the-top luxuries. The fact made him smile. She was not a spoiled heiress. And he did not intend to marry one.

They were greeted by a smiling doorman and led inside by one of their uniformed attendants. As soon as they reached the receptionist's table, they received an inquiry if they would book only one room.

Tomoyo blushed. She glanced at her host slightly, waiting for his answer. Her artist's eye noted his clean and striking profile with appreciation. She liked how he quirked his eyebrow and how he smirked. From their close proximity, she could also smell the delicious and expensive cologne that permeated her senses. It had been a long time since she had stood next to an intensely attractive man so she was quite overwhelmed.

"Two rooms, please," Kyouya said smoothly. "It's under Ohtori."

The receptionist- a pretty young woman gave him a cloying smile- before handing him a pair of room keys. The young woman at his side noticed this with calm indifference. The young businessman merely smiled again and led her away.

"You've got a lot of charm," Tomoyo murmured as they boarded the elevator. Her host looked at her, slightly surprised. He didn't expect that. "It's no wonder that there are many women who want you."

"It's not the only thing that they want from me," Kyouya retorted coldly.

"I should agree," she replied, looking at him from lowered lashes. "You've got more than charm to offer."

He stared at Tomoyo in a new light. Was she flirting with him? Was she leading him on? One minute she was criticizing him and the next she was praising him... What a devilish woman. Perhaps there was more to the heiress than he thought.

"I'll see you at dinner," she said sweetly.

He watched her walk inside her room and shut the door behind her. Feeling slightly dazed, he went to his own room to ponder on the mysteries of the dark-haired girl.

Tomoyo plopped down on the magnificent queen-sized bed in her new bedroom and rolled around the covers. She allowed herself to laugh in delight. The hotel room was splendid and beautiful. It suited her feminine tastes. She explored the suite and discovered that she had a bedroom, a small living room and a bathroom. To her relief, she found her suitcase and carry-on bag on a corner.

She immediately grabbed her mobile phone to call her mother. Sonomi must be worried. She had never taken a trip to another country without her mother or bodyguards. They must be worried about her. She dialed the number; she was immediately connected.

"Tomoyo-chan!" her mother said quickly. "Are you safe? Did you arrive on time?"

"Yes Okaa-sama," she laughed in response "We're safe. Ohtori-san booked us at The Ritz. It's amazing. How did he know that I love it here?"

"He's got his ways," Sonomi replied mysteriously. Then she perked up. "Is he taking care of you, dear?"

"Yes," Tomoyo rolled her eyes but she was laughing again. "You really like him! Why don't you marry him, Okaa-sama?"

"I'm too old," the Daidouji matriarch retorted swiftly. "It's your time, dear. Just enjoy yourself and have fun. But I would expect you to hold yourself as a little lady. I don't want any word of improper conduct. Remember, your mother always knows."

She giggled. Her mother was very strict when it came to those things. She respected her mother's wishes so she never stepped out of the line. Besides, she didn't think that Kyouya will be capable of the things that her mother was implying...

"Yes, Okaa-sama," Tomoyo said in a sweeter tone. She kissed the receiver. "I'm going to take a nap now. I love you. Goodbye Okaa-sama."

"Goodbye my dear," replied Sonomi. She felt a prick on her heart. Her daughter was growing up. "I love you too."

On the other room, Kyouya was involved in a phone call with his secretary about an unexpected glitch in his plans. He rubbed his forehead to soothe the growing headache. Why couldn't he leave his people in charge for two whole days without any problems?

"Call Tamaki," he barked at Mikuru. "Call him and tell him to deal with it."

"Yes sir," she replied meekly.

"I don't want to be disturbed until tomorrow. He knows that already. I've given you instructions. _Are we clear?_"

"Yes Ohtori-sama!" Mikuru squeaked.

He hung up the phone and closed his eyes. It was unlike him but he had thrown caution to the wind after she had asked him to come with her. He had left all of his responsibilities to his partner, left instructions to his secretary, chartered a jet, booked the hotel and planned a dozen entertainments to keep her amused. A smile crept up his lips. It was very unlike him. The dark-haired king took out his laptop from his suitcase and got ready to work. He never left anything to chance. Everything should be perfect.

Tomoyo certainly had a way of bringing him out of his shell. She had laughed, talked and amused him on their long flight. She was genuinely grateful to him for taking care of her. He felt manly and important in her presence.

Kyouya blushed when he remembered how she cried in his arms. She was so warm and so soft. He expected her to be cool, calm and collected. She threw that out of the window when she showed him her emotional side. He was surprised but he did not let her see it. She might present a woman who had everything to play for but she was also a woman who had nothing to bring happiness to her. He knew that well.

Tomoyo did not know but he had done a routine background check on her. There was nothing in her lineage, wealth and personality that detracted her. It looked like a typical resume of an heiress to a large company. But what attracted his interest was the fact that she was once involved with a British noble when she was very young.

She had a long relationship with him, according to his sources. They were prominent public figures as well as gifted artists. They were a golden couple. They orbited the same high circles and graduated from top universities. Everyone, according to the private investigator, expected them to get married when they reached their majority.

But when Tomoyo turned twenty-one, they broke up.

There was nothing that the private investigator could find the reason. Tomoyo simply shut up. She did not talk about it. She did not give any statements. All she did was smile and glitter and give the world a facade that was still strong and impenetrable. Eriol then went to England.

Kyouya was content to write him off as an insignificant person until Syaoran Li had helpfully supplied a sketch of his character. He did not want to believe that Tomoyo had loved such a selfish and self-centered person. From what he remembered, Syaoran had told him that Eriol left Tomoyo because he found someone else.

The shadow king felt anger grip his heart. He stared at the handsome young man who was getting married tomorrow. What a fool he was. His mobile phone beeped. Kyouya got up and stretched his legs. There were ten more minutes left before dinner. He should start getting ready.

Tomoyo deserved the best.

Kyouya was determined to make sure of that.

-0-0-0-

Tomoyo believed that nothing can surprise her when she went out with Kyouya. She should have thought again.

They were now seated inside a rather well-known restaurant with the best table. It was a magnificent meal that she thoroughly enjoyed with good conversation. She was grateful that she had dressed up in a simple violet mini-dress that complimented her pale skin and dark hair. He looked smashing in a casual slacks and a nice dress shirt.

She noticed that the other patrons sneaked admiring glances at them. They made a handsome couple that was for sure. She also observed that there was a celebratory dinner at a separate part of the restaurant. There were plenty of well-dressed people but she recognized none of them.

Kyouya kept her entertained with his stories from Ouran High School. She had attended a local high school to his amazement. They were both pleased and surprised. It pleased them to know that they both had something to offer to each other.

"I went to Northwest High School in Tomoeda," Tomoyo started after they finished eating. Her blue-violet eyes were sparkling. "Sakura-chan and I were the most popular girls in school. It's a fairly large school but it's nothing compared to Ouran."

"Why didn't you go to Ouran?" He was curious. Everyone who was anyone in their world preferred to begin early in the most prestigious school in the country. "That's the proper thing to do."

"It's because I didn't want to go," she answered. He was pleased to see steel beneath her sweetness. "I wanted to stay in our small town with my best friends. There are more important things than wealth and lineage."

"Very wise," he murmured as he lifted the champagne flute to his lips. His glasses gleamed in the dim light. They stared at each other before smiling. "How did you get your nickname?"

"It was from a beauty pageant," Tomoyo said, giggling. "I had to stand in for one of the contestants then I ended up winning. Everyone used to tease me. I was always referred to as the Little Queen since I ruled the school."

"You're easily the richest girl there." Kyouya smiled. "Didn't you feel like a fish out of water?"

Tomoyo gave a negligent wave. "There was no preferential treatment. I was simply one of them. I had grown up with everyone so I didn't think I was special. Besides, Sakura-chan was always there. Nobody picked on me."

He had a glimpse of the strong and gentle queen who ruled over her subjects with a velvet glove over an iron hand. She must have been a constant and steady presence in the school. There would be no uprisings or gossips. Tomoyo was so sweet that nobody can hate her, even if they really wanted to.

"You must have ruled the school too," Tomoyo observed. She stared at him, studying his expression. Her eyes lit up. "If Suoh-san is the King of the Host Club then you must be the Shadow King. The president might be the one who has the spotlight but it's usually the vice president who had all of the power."

Kyouya was simply shocked by her polite observation. All of the girls he'd met were pleased and flattered by their club but none of them really understood how it worked. None of them understood the limits of their power. "You could say that," he said in a mysterious tone.

Tomoyo smiled impishly. "I was right. You look like someone who likes to work behind the scenes."

A fitting description, he thought. You're just the same as I am. "Someone has to keep the club working."

She nodded with understanding. "Thank you for the meal," she murmured. "It was lovely."

"You're lovelier," he smiled.

Tomoyo blushed. She received plenty of compliments everyday but it was the first time that she got one from him. It made her face heat up and her heart accelerate. She wasn't used to being the center of attention. To hide her embarrassment, she got up and smiled shyly. "Excuse me. I have to go to the ladies' room."

She fled as soon as he nodded. Blushing furiously, she headed towards her destination without looking in front of her. If she was more careful, she would have noticed a dark-haired young man walking towards her direction.

"Ouch!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she nearly crashed to the floor.

Slightly disoriented, she looked up at the person who had saved her from bruising herself. Then she wished that she had knocked her head and never woke up.

"T-Tomoyo-san?"

Her heart went mad. Blushing even harder, she couldn't look up to meet the man's eyes. Even with her eyes downcast, she could see his expensive Italian shoes and smell his unique cologne. She couldn't ignore the familiar tone of his voice. He was there. After five long years, he was _there_.

"Are you all right, Tomoyo-san?" he asked again.

Unable to hold back any longer, she raised her head to meet the penetrating blue eyes of Eriol Hiiragizawa.

"I-I'm fine," she replied faintly. Her voice trembled. "Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"It's Eriol," he reminded her with a smile. "When did we become so formal? Are you all right, Tomoyo-san?"

He helped her stand up and checked her for damages. When he called her name again, she felt a wave of memories wash over her. It was unfair. She felt her heart break again when he reminded her about the intimacy of their old relationship. She had a vague feeling that he was being too friendly with her. Summoning large amounts of courage, she gave him a weak grin as she gracefully stepped out of his reach. "I'm fine," she repeated quietly.

Eriol stared at her seriously before he smiled. He was still devastatingly handsome. He was still charismatic. His eyes held her hostage for more than a moment. He had broken her heart and nearly ruined her life but she would forgive him if he simply smiled. She silently damned him for being so charming. "I'm glad to hear that. Thank you for coming in advance. Kaho-san would be delighted."

I bet she would, she thought absently. "I-It's no problem. I hope you don't mind if I brought a friend as my guest."

He smiled again. Tomoyo felt her heart catch at the familiar sight of his devilish grin. She wished that he wouldn't smile so much. It only made it hard for her to look away. Eriol was always a gentleman so he replied, "It's not a problem. Could you sing for us in exchange?"

Her eyes went round like saucers. If she didn't love him so much, she would have smacked him. He was still as dense as ever. Yet because she was a lady, she smiled when she replied. "I would love to sing for the happy couple."

Eriol's smiled widened some more. He was about to come forward and give her a hug when they heard someone clear a throat behind Tomoyo. The mage stepped back when he saw a tall, dark-haired man looking at them.

"Daidouji-san?" Kyouya said steadily. He went to stand next to her with a smirk fimly fixed on his handsome face. "I was wondering where you went."

"I was on the way to the ladies' room when I met..." Her words faltered. Smiling shakily at her date, she tried again. "I nearly fell because of my high heels. Hiiragizawa-san saved me. Oh, let me introduce you to Ohtori-san, Hiiragizawa-san. He's my date to your wedding. This is also Hiiragizawa-san, the groom."

It was strange and surreal. She wondered about what sort of alternative universe she landed in if she was introducing her ex-boyfriend whom she loved very much to her new boyfriend whom she cared about. There was something wrong with this picture. (When did Kyouya become your boyfriend? Her mind screamed. He's simply your date! Not your boyfriend!)

Tomoyo stared in horror when Kyouya stepped forward to shake hands with him. The shadow king was smiling like there was nothing wrong. She immediately noticed the dark look in his eyes before it was shielded by his gleaming glasses.

"It's nice to finally meet you," the shadow king said cheerfully. He smiled with his teeth bared. "I've heard all about you from Daidouji-san."

"Did she? I'm glad she found someone to talk to. I didn't know that she was dating anyone but I'm glad to meet you as well," rejoined the Clow reincarnation. His blue eyes were huge and unreadable but he still looked pleasant and charming. "I've known her for a long time."

Tomoyo gave him a Look. She attempted another gracious smile. "What do you do now, Hiiragizawa-san?"

"I've accepted tenure in a great university with Kaho-san," he answered swiftly. "I'm coming back to Japan."

Kyouya stepped in again when he sensed Tomoyo's unease. He was curious to know more about her previous boyfriend. "You must be a very busy man. But if you come back to Japan, you must make time to meet with me. Are you a good shot?"

The dark-haired mage's smile remained in place. He was so good at this game that he could have invented it. "I am. We'll have to get together soon." His attention returned to the brunette. "How is Sakura-san?"

"She sends her regrets because they couldn't come. I hope you don't mind," Tomoyo retorted.

"That's a shame." His eyes were twinkling mischievously. Content that Kyouya was out now, he added, "I wanted to see Cerberus and Yue again. I was also curious about how my darlings are doing with their new charges."

"They're fine," she said stiffly.

Kyouya grinned at Eriol as he adjusted his glasses. "I think I hear your dinner companions. They must be wondering about your whereabouts."

Eriol's expression remained pleasant and unperturbed. "Would you mind if I excuse myself now? It's our rehearsal dinner and my fiancee might be wondering about where I went."

"Don't let us keep you," Kyouya spoke up. His smile was fixed. "Please go ahead."

The dark-haired mage stepped closer towards Tomoyo and lifted her hand to his lips. His smile sailed straight into her heart. "Please sing for me again, Little Queen. It was a pleasure to see you again."

The pair watched the groom walk back into the room that was set aside for the wedding party. He was tall, handsome and magnetic. Even the waitresses stepped out of their way to admire him. There was no doubt that he walked like he owned the world. Tomoyo released a shuddering sigh.

"Are you all right?" Kyouya asked very quietly. She could imagine the tenderness in his expression but she did not dare to confirm her suspicion. "Would you like to go back to the hotel now?"

She did not protest when he led her away. Eriol was in the same restaurant. Eriol was going to Japan. Eriol was getting married...

When she came to, they were standing in front of her bedroom at the hotel. Kyouya was waiting patiently for her to take out her key. Blushing slightly, she opened her hotel room and then turned to him. "Thank you for a lovely evening," she said quietly.

"It was my pleasure," said her escort. His blue-gray eyes were deep. "Are you still going to sing tomorrow?"

Tomoyo's smile was heartbreaking. "I am. It's my choice.

-0-0-0-

To be continued!


	7. Chapter 7

+0+0+

_Today, the day that holds a special meaning_

_The day that you stood with a smile of happiness_

_Praying to God in your beautiful appearance_

+0+0+

The world was filled with roses.

Or so it seemed to Tomoyo as they stepped inside the huge cathedral.

Their limousine drove away. Kyouya had tucked her hand inside his arm again. She couldn't see his face in the afternoon sunshine so she looked away. He didn't say anything. She took a deep breath and walked into the place where they would say their vows.

Eriol had chosen one of the most beautiful churches in England to compliment his old-fashioned taste and his future wife's style. It also seemed that they had invited half of England to their wedding, dressed in their best. There were also a number of distinguished European royals who were present. The whole elite society was there.

The couple stepped through the aisles that were decorated with exquisite arrangements of red and white roses to take their seats. She felt everyone's eyes on them but she did not let it affect her. They must be wondering why she was there. They should be.

Tomoyo Daidouji was attending her ex-boyfriend's wedding. It was bound to make the news.

Kyouya glanced at her to make sure that she was comfortable. He watched her every move like a hawk. He couldn't bear to see her suffer through the whole charade without wanting to hurt someone. It twisted his insides when he fetched her from her room that morning only to find out that she was still smiling like there was nothing wrong.

Tomoyo was putting up a believable charade.

He knew how it felt. It had been three years since that hellish experience but he could never banish it from his memory. If he had felt angry, betrayed and bitter on that day then he could imagine how it would feel for her. He had suffered alone. She didn't need to go through the same torture. But she was strong. She would never allow anyone to know how deeply she suffered. Everyone would see what they want to see. Nobody would suspect a thing. His gaze lingered on the dark-haired heiress who was seated beside him.

Her face was a perfect mask: cool, collected and composed. (Nobody would know how she had woken up with puffy eyes and tears streaming down her face.) She was wearing a very flattering amethyst-colored cocktail dress and black high heels; she had pulled up her hair into an elegant chignon. (Nobody would see how her body ached and bruised from being curled up in the couch all night.) She was smiling. (Nobody would find out how her heart cried.)

Seeing Eriol yesterday after five years of no contact brought down all of her walls. It had shaken her to the very core. She thought that she could live without him; she thought that she was fine without him. She believed that she wasn't in love with him any longer. She was wrong. Her heartbeats still raced whenever she saw his smile. Desire coursed through her veins when he held her close or when she smelled his scent. Memories rushed in like water from a broken dam when they met again.

It was unfair, so unfair. She was still stuck in the past while he had moved on into the future. Where would that leave her?

Tomoyo had loved and loved him so much. She left nothing for herself when she loved. Her heart was tender and fragile. Her mother had tried to shield her from hardship and suffering but it never really worked for her only child. She believed that she had to give everything up for the person she loved in order to experience true living. She was an angel who was put on earth to keep on loving.

Eriol was supposed to be her lover forever. He was her childhood sweetheart; he was her soulmate. They had always been together so she did not where he ended and where she began. She had never met anyone who could understand her feelings or speak the same silent language. She had never found anyone who was willing to give her the same passionate obsession. She was _loved_. He had loved her long and hard to the point that she thought that they were the only ones who were carried in the same wave of passionate desire.

He used to be sweet, gentle and tender. She loved how he remembered all of their important days and he presented gifts without fail. He always had candy in his pocket to feed her when she was tired. He always kissed her ears when he found her adorable. She never forgot how his hands would creep along her side to tickle her until she was screaming with laughter. He was so easy, so confident and so content to be in love with her.

Tomoyo knew that he was the perfect boyfriend. She was so content and so secure with her secret knowledge that she held him in the palm of her hand that she did not notice when he was stolen away. He had a previous lover in their Math teacher when he was in England. Everyone knew that. They never talked about it. Tomoyo knew better than to ask, even when Kaho Mizuki returned to Tomoeda to teach again.

Sonomi had warned her to keep an eye on her old teacher. Tomoyo didn't listen. She wanted to believe that they were so in love that nothing could tear them apart. Besides, Kaho was a decade older than they were whereas she was young, beautiful, fertile and suitable for him to marry. What aging cast-off mistress could possibly compete with that?

Her rival's charms proved to be too much of a temptation. She had played with his emotions, aroused his early memories and alluded to his expectations. And she had magic.

Tomoyo did not.

"Breathe," Kyouya whispered as he gently took her hand. She was roused out of her reverie when she felt his warmth. The wedding was beginning. She wanted badly to believe that she had finally landed in hell instead of heaven. "You have to breathe."

The wedding ceremony was lovely. Everyone said so. The flower girls were adorable; the bridesmaids were beautiful. Yet none of them could compete with the blushing bride.

Kyouya had to admit that he didn't expect the bride to be older than her groom. He watched with cold detachment as the bride slowly walked up the aisle to meet her groom. Tomoyo's hand was safely tucked into his arm. She was determinedly staring at the altar. He gently gave it a secret squeeze to reassure her of his presence.

The bride was named Kaho Mizuki. She looked splendid in her white gown. Underneath her white veil, he could see rich red hair to compliment her milky white skin. Her golden eyes were gleaming with unshed tears of joy. Everyone could see that she never took her eyes off the handsome groom.

Tomoyo closed her eyes and uttered a short prayer. Her heart was breaking. How was that possible? She didn't have any more heart to break. "I can't do this. Please give me strength," she prayed silently as she kept her eyes firmly shut.

She did not want to see how handsome Eriol was in his tuxedo. She didn't even want to know who designed Kaho's gown. Her nose refused to inhale the scent of roses. Her mind continued to ignore the swelling crescendo of the wedding march.

It should be raining, she thought angrily. It should be raining on his wedding day. There should be lightning, earthquakes and tornadoes. It should be raining like it was raining inside my heart. 

She was being selfish, of course. She should be happy if the one she loved is happy. That's what she lived for, wasn't it? She wanted to see all of them happy, even if she wasn't.

Kyouya saw her avert her eyes when the newlyweds stood up to receive their blessings from the priest. He noticed the tightly clenched hands and the fixed smile on her face when she returned her stare. She was going to _look_ happy because her loved one was happy. She was going to _sound_ happy when she shouted her congratulations. She was going to _be_ genuinely happy when she sang.

He looked at her previous lover and his wife. Memories rushed in. It was an extravagant wedding. No expense was spared. She was beautiful in her modest but flattering white gown. His best friend was handsome in a tux. They were happy. They were wrapped up in each other's world. She had eyes for him. He only had eyes for her. He was not in the picture. There was only her love for him, his love for her and none of it was Kyouya's.

He smiled bitterly. That was three years ago. He had lived through it. He had endured all of it. There was nothing that could break him. He could go through suffering and not feel a thing. Was that what Tomoyo felt now?

Blue-gray eyes settled on the pale young woman. Her eyes said it all. It was supposed to be her. She was supposed to be up there with him, smiling and laughing. She was supposed to wear a white gown, a veil and hold a bouquet of white lilies. And then she was supposed to begin the best chapter of her life. It was supposed to be her.

Tomoyo bit her lip to stop herself from crying out loud. She was not supposed to break down inside the church. It should be done later. She was supposed to stand up, smile and dance later if anyone asked. That was the proper thing to do.

It was terribly rude to act like a wounded lover in front of the newlyweds. She couldn't bear to be rude, even if she really wanted to be. She could feel the tense grip of Kyouya's hand. He was so gentle and so understanding of her situation. It must have cost him a great deal of effort to arrange everything for her. She was grateful.

"Are you all right?" he asked in an undertone.

Tomoyo glanced at him to meet his stormy blue-gray eyes. She couldn't look away when she sensed that he knew what she was going through. He had suffered more than she did. And he was there to help her bear it.

Tomoyo was a strong woman. She smiled faintly. "I'm fine."

But he wondered how long her strength will hold up.

Kyouya never saw that single teardrop. She refused to cry after that.

+0+0+

The wedding was a success. The garden was full of people, drinking and laughing. It was an evening wedding reception. The white and red roses looked beautiful in the twilight. There were plenty of round tables, lit candles and delicious food. The guests were all bright and sparkling.

They were seated together at a corner with a couple of old friends from primary school but they moved on after dinner. The table was empty as though they were expecting Sakura and Syaoran's family to come. She tried not to feel sad. If Sakura and Syaoran were there, it would have been bearable. Everyone got up to mingle. They remained where they were.

The program continued on through the chatter and congratulations. They sat through the excruciating speeches, toasts and cat-calls. They watched the couple go through the ritual of the doves, the cake and the wine. They watched with aloof expressions and cold smiles. Kyouya also noticed how she determinedly drank her way through the champagne bottle. He had to keep an eye on her.

During a lull in the celebration, Tomoyo signaled the waiter for another glass. She pretended not to notice his inquisitive look. To his amazement, she pulled her jeweled hairpins from her hair and allowed it to tumble down her shoulders like a dark wave. She reapplied bright red lipstick and smiled charmingly at her reflection on her compact. "How do I look?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Beautiful," he replied, mesmerized.

As if on cue, the master of the ceremonies called her name and asked her to come in front. She smiled sadly. He understood why she had done that. It made sense to him now. Soon, everyone was clapping politely. He noted with some irritation that the men were whistling and staring at her hungrily. It was enough to provoke him but he held himself firmly in place.

Tomoyo dazzled them with her cool, glittering presence. She looked ethereal in her violet cocktail dress that revealed one creamy shoulder and an endless stretch of legs encased in high black heels. Her hair was a dark halo around her face in the candlelight. And her eyes were deep, dark and mysterious as she scanned the crowd.

"The groom has asked for a song number from one of his Japanese friends," the man beside her said with a broad grin "but all of the men would like to ask her number though, even if she _is_ Japanese." Eriol was grinning as he helped his new wife into her seat. Tomoyo refused to look at them. She held the microphone tightly in her hand. "Would you let them?" he asked obnoxiously.

"I can understand you," Tomoyo retorted in flawless English. Her smile was cold. "Shall we get to the song number?"

Kyouya smirked.

The master of the ceremonies had the grace to blush. He exited the stage as fast as he could. She smiled at the crowd before she turned to the newlyweds on the high table. Smiling sweetly, she said in charmingly accented English, "I hope that you'll always be happy."

The lights were dimmed. A spotlight was focused on her. Soft jazz music floated through the air.

_Diamond life, lover boy._

_he move in space with minimum waste and maximum joy._

_City lights and business nights._

_When you require street-car desire for higher heights._

_No place for beginners or sensitive hearts_

_When sentiment is left to chance._

_No place to be ending but somewhere to start._

Kyouya was impressed. She had complete control over a foreign language. Her voice was sweet, sensual and slightly sad. All of the guests stared, spellbound, after the first few notes. And her face was so beautiful he could hardly look away.

Her choice of song was appropriate. He didn't expect her to be so flexible or versatile. Tomoyo's control over her voice and music was elegant and unique. As expected, she gave everything up to her performance. The audience was mesmerized.

His blue-gray eyes stared at the newlywed couple discreetly. A small smile slipped into his lips. The groom looked flabbergasted. And his new wife didn't look pleased.

Tomoyo's eyes were fixed on her old lover. She was smiling like a cat who got caught in the cream. This was her revenge. He saw through it immediately. What was brilliant about it was that none of the people around them noticed.

Kyouya's smile widened.

What a devilish woman indeed.

_No need to ask._

_He's a smooth operator,_

_smooth operator,_

_smooth operator,_

_smooth operator._

_Coast to coast, LA to Chicago, western male._

_Across the north and south, to Key Largo, love for sale._

Eriol couldn't move. He was rooted to the spot. His wife's fingernails dug into his wrist. This wasn't what he planned.

He was baffled at her choice. Tomoyo was a good singer. She was an artist, a musician. He thought that her singing would be the perfect icing to the cake. It would have been a nice way to tell his new wife that she was happy for them. Perhaps he shouldn't have been so naive.

Tomoyo had never gotten over him. It was obvious on her face when they saw each other yesterday. She still cared about him. She was also telling the whole world that he was a playboy, a liar and a cheat. (He wished that his face wouldn't show his guilt.)

The bass guitar solo was beautiful.

_Face to face, each classic case._

_We shadow box and double cross,_

_Yet need the chase._

_A license to love, insurance to hold._

_Melts all your mem-'ries and change into gold._

_His eyes are like angels but his heart is cold._

Tomoyo's eyes wandered over to the back of the garden. She could see Kyouya clearly. He was handsome in his tuxedo suit with his dark hair, pale skin and blue-gray eyes. She saw the softness in his eyes and the smirk on his lips. His eyes were telling her to be honest and to be true to herself.

With a jolt, she realized that it was the first time that she saw him with his guard down.

Kyouya was an enigma to the world. He was just as mysterious as Eriol. There were so many mysteries and so many masks. It would take her forever to get through. Yet he was a locked vault that she would like to get into.

She realized that it was strange because they had been seeing each other for more than half a year but she did not really know him. Aside from their weekly dates and their phone calls, she didn't know who he truly was in her life. They were neither friends nor lovers. They were seeing each other simply for the heck of it.

After their first meeting with Renge, she found that she actually liked having him around although she never admitted it. He had courted her, flattered her and bent to her whims. He was very traditional which tickled her feminine taste. With or without his wealth and prestige, she would have liked him.

Her mother approved of him. The only man who ever got her mother to vote for him was Eriol. Most of the men she met were intimidated by her mother. Kyouya passed all of Sonomi's standards. That was a rare feat. Tomoyo closed her eyes. And Sakura said that she could expect something special with the dark-haired businessman...

Her heart knew that already. Smiling wistfully, she continued her song as she looked at her audience.

Kyouya's smile widened at her next lines.

She decided that she liked that devilishly dashing smile.

_No need to ask._

_He's a smooth operator,_

_smooth operator,_

_smooth operator,_

_smooth operator._

_Coast to coast, LA to Chicago, western male._

_Across the north and south, to Key Largo, love for sale._

_smooth operator,_

_Smooth operator,_

_Smooth operator,_

_Smooth operator..._

The audience erupted into a thunderous applause.

-0-0-0-

Tomoyo had disappeared again.

Kyouya forced himself to remain calm. There was no sense in getting angry. He didn't expect her to slip away so easily. It was his fault anyway. He didn't expect that when there were so many people who were standing in front of him, clapping wildly.

The dark-haired Ohtori walked through the throng of chattering people. He smiled at the women who tried to distract him but didn't stop walking. There was no time to lose. He had to find her.

"Ohtori-san!" He froze on his tracks.

Pasting a bland smile on his face, he turned around to see the bride and groom behind him. They were making rounds. Eriol was smiling coldly. It was about to get interesting, he thought. "It's a wonderful wedding," he said courteously. "Thank you for inviting us."

"Can you tell her that it's a great song?" Eriol's smile hardened.

Kyouya smirked. "I'll tell her. Congratulations."

He bowed and went on his way.

After asking several guests, he found her inside the small ballroom of the quaint hotel. She was sitting on the bar with her legs crossed, drinking tequila. Her pale complexion stood out in the deep jewel tone of her cocktail dress and her hair gleamed like the night. Even in the middle of the crowd, he was bound to find her.

Kyouya joined her in the bar. He looked at the bartender discreetly. The man gave him a worried frown as he shifted his head to indicate his customer. Shit, he thought, she's getting drunk. "Daidouji-san?" he asked lightly as he sat down on the seat next to her.

Tomoyo looked at him with lowered lashes. Her smile was bittersweet. "Ohtori-san, it's nice of you to join me."

"You shouldn't be drinking so much," he told her instead.

"I should be allowed to enjoy my liquor." Tomoyo's smile widened. "It's a social event. Social drinking is acceptable."

"This isn't social drinking if you're drinking alone," he said, smiling a little. She was still poised and confident in spite of everything that had happened. He turned to the bartender and ordered Scotch on the rocks. Then he turned his attention to the young woman beside him. "I'll have to join you."

Tomoyo giggled. She signaled for another round. "You're a strange one."

"You're stranger," he replied smoothly. "You disappeared right after your performance."

The bartender set down her order in front of her. She tipped her head back to down the shot and sucked on the lemon with gusto. He was watching her calmly. When she turned to him, she was smiling again. "I didn't want to stay." Tomoyo said quietly. "You understand that, don't you?"

He did. So he did not say anything as she drank her way through a bottle of tequila and a bowl full of lemons and limes. She became mellower as the night aged on. Her stories became funnier and her voice became louder. Liquor had possessed her and he didn't make an effort to make her stop.

Tomoyo turned to him after her last story, smiling. It was a seductive smile. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes were bright. She flipped her hair back and tilted her head to look at him better. "You're a great guy," she said suddenly.

He didn't say anything.

She went on. "And you're really nice to come with me all the way to England! You're so nice, Ohtori-san..."

Kyouya didn't move. She was leaning towards his direction with her eyebrows furrowed. He could smell her perfume and the tequila on her breath. Her violet-blue eyes were endless. She leaned closer and closer...

Her head tilted to the right and land on his shoulder. He heard soft sobs. He stood up and helped her to her feet. She was murmuring under her breath and sobbing quietly. Kyouya was correct. She was already very, very drunk.

"Let's go back to the hotel," he said firmly. He called his driver before he paid their bill. Then he lifted the young woman in his arms and ignored the curious looks that the other guests gave them. As soon as they arrived at the lobby, he helped her inside the limousine before getting in himself.

Tomoyo scooted inside as he dropped into the seat beside her. She giggled as she removed her shoes and tossed them aside. Then she actually lifted one leg to her lap to massage her aching feet. Kyouya had to look away from the exquisite display. "I hate high heels!" she declared. "I'll never wear these again."

Kyouya stared as she stretched like a cat while the limousine drove them through the empty streets. He didn't realize that it was so late. And then he forgot what he was thinking when he saw that her dress rode up a few inches higher when she stretched. She didn't seem to notice his appreciative gaze as she searched the mini-fridge. After a few seconds, she held up a bottle of champagne triumphantly.

"You're not going to drink that, are you?" he asked gently.

She popped the cork and poured a generous amount into a waiting wineglass. Her smile was radiant. "I am. I love champagne!"

"You just drank a bottle of red wine and tequila at the wedding all by yourself, if I might add." Kyouya said, disbelief in his voice. He stared as she drank up. "You're drunk, Daidouji-san."

"I'm not drunk," she protested when he reached for the bottle. The dark-haired heiress pouted as he put it away. "You're not nice anymore."

Kyouya turned to her with a raised eyebrow. She leaned forward to get a better look of his face and ended up placing a hand on his leg. Desire jolted through him. He gazed at her deep violet-blue eyes and then to her sensual little mouth...

"Ohtori-san?" Tomoyo whispered as she stared back. Her eyes were focused on his lips so she didn't notice his hand. She squeaked when he pulled her closer to his body. It was warm and hard. She forgot that she liked the sensation of a virile man next to her. "W-What are you doing, Ohtori-san?"

"Kyouya," he said huskily. He didn't realize that he was also intoxicated. His blue-gray eyes held her in place. She was so soft under his hands. If only he could run them all over her luscious body... "It's Kyouya."

"Kyouya-san," she sighed. "I will agree if you call me Tomoyo-san."

"You already said my name," he reminded her with a small smirk. His grip on her waist tightened. She trembled in his possessive embrace. The dark-haired king stared at her beautiful eyes and realized that she was begging him to end their charade. "Tomoyo-san."

Kyouya kissed her.

To his surprise, she kissed him back. It was a very passionate kiss that left them both gasping for air.

Kyouya did not realize that he had crushed her against his body and that his hands were locked on her waist. He stared, dazed, at her calm expression.

She was blushing but she said, "Please take care of me, Kyouya-san."

He placed a hand on the nape of her neck and gently pulled her down to be kissed again.

-0-0-0-

To be continued!

The song is Smooth Operator by Sade. And the lyrics at the beginning of the chapter came from DBSK's song "Why did I fall in love with you?" Neither of them are mine.

P.S This is rated M. Proceed with discretion.


	8. Chapter 8

Kyouya never quite remembered how they returned to her hotel room. It was a blur, even to him. He was drunker than he expected. He wasn't sureif it was because of the strong Scotch that he ordered or perhaps it was because of Tomoyo .All he could remember in his drunken haze was that they had locked the door behind them and how he had pushed her against it. He couldn't get enough of her.

Her long eyelashes fluttered like sleepy butterflies as he kissed her again and again. He couldn't get enough of her sensual lips and her soft, womanly body. She squeaked when he carried her towards the bed. Then he felt her trembling when they landed.

Kyouya took a minute to regain his composure. He looked down at her, marveling at her perfection. Her hair was spread out in the pillow, her dress was askew and her cheeks were rosy red. To him, she was a goddess who deserved love and adulation. She returned his gaze without embarrassment. In fact, it looked like arrogance. He found out that he liked that. Most of the women that he had been with were embarrassed by their bodies. She wasn't. It showed in the way she tilted her head to look at him and in the simple gesture of stretching her endless legs.

He tossed his jacket aside and removed his tie. She sat up and fumbled with the zipper at the back of her dress. His heartbeats accelerated madly as she exposed inch by glorious inch. The deep jewel tone of her dress accentuated her flawlessly pale skin. It drove him wild. She actually gasped as his hands roamed all over her body before it pulled the garment off. It disappeared at the foot of the bed.

"Tomoyo-san," he whispered as he pulled her closer to him. Her fingers shyly tugged at the zipper of his slacks while he hastily removed the buttons of his white shirt. He was drowning in the scent of white lilies, fresh and pure. Then his fingers were running all over back, arms, waist, and neck and then burying themselves in her wild curly hair. He wanted to stop but he also didn't want to stop.

Her breath was warm and persuasive on his neck. "Kyouya-kun," she replied as she locked her arms around his neck. A groan escaped his lips when she pressed herself against him. His hands dug into her back as he gently pushed her back into the bed.

Kyouya kissed her. His lips and tongue ventured into uncharted territory like he was a pirate sailing on a new ocean. She was like the sea, merciful and merciless. He drowned in her depths; he reveled in her siren song. There was a mutual unspoken link that connected them and allowed them to let go of themselves for each other. There was no gentleness or compassion as he claimed her. There was only a rising tidal wave of desire that would carry them both over the edge of the world.

His lips and tongue occasionally brushed against her earlobes then her neck to elicit more shivers. His kisses held her down with his weight and desire. His fingers slid upward to cup her small but perfect breasts through her brassiere. Her legs wrapped around his waist tightly out of their own volition. Smiling slightly, his hands returned to wandering the other parts of her beautiful body.

"Tomoyo-san, you are beautiful," he whispered as he kissed her lips. "You are perfect."

When she did not answer, he opened his eyes. Blue-gray eyes widened in a mixture of desire and disappointment.

Tomoyo had fallen asleep.

Sighing, he sat up and tried to ignore the discomfort in his boxers. The dark-haired young woman on the bed slept on. He knew that there would be a lot of trouble if they were found in the same hotel room in the next morning. But he decided that he was drunk, tired and sleepy.

Kyouya lay down on the bed and pulled her to him. He wrapped himself around her as a protective cocoon, a shield against the darkness of night. Her breathing was soft and even. With her in his arms, he felt that he could be happy. He could imagine many days and many nights spent like this. It should always be like this. He drifted to sleep.

+0+0+

She was woken up by the sound of heavy breathing in her ear. Then she closed her eyes against the bright sunshine that filled the room. She blinked sleepily as she looked down to see an arm across her stomach. Her eyes widened. Rigid as a floorboard, she slowly turned her head around to see the sleeping face of Kyouya Ohtori.

Tomoyo bit her lip from screaming out loud. He was on her bed! He was- she checked under the blanket- also naked! (He was wearing blue boxers but that was almost next to nothing, she argued.) She tried to slowly worm her way out of his possessive embrace when it tightened.

Her whole body froze when she heard him murmur her name before he went back to sleep. She tried to ignore the _something_ that was pressing insistently against her back. It was too horrifying to think about. So she redirected her thoughts towards last night's events.

What did I do last night? She thought frantically. What did I drink? Why is Kyouya-san in my bed? Did we actually make love last night?

There were so many questions that needed so many answers. In the painfully bright light of day, she realized that she probably made plenty of wrong decisions last night. She knew that she drank champagne to sing in front of a large audience and then she escaped to the bar. They had talked and laughed and flirted. That was as far as she remembered. How did they end up in her bed? And most importantly, why are they naked?

Of course, there was a time for answers. She swore that she would extract all of the information from him when they were both horizontal and clothed.

Tomoyo felt his grip loosen. She sat up and pulled the covers to her chest. Staring down at her escort and new friend, she gazed at his sleeping face. In deep slumber, he looked like an innocent lad without a care in the world. She smiled when she traced the smooth brow, the fine nose and the stubborn jaw. He was very handsome. He was going to make a fine husband. She suddenly wanted to kiss him.

Her cheeks reddened. She should not be thinking about those things. She was in a lot of trouble when she got back to Japan for simply sleeping with him. Her mother would have known the minute they entered the same suite! It was going to be a nightmare to straighten things out. It was also going to be totally embarrassing to their families because it was simply against the proper code of conduct. If worse came to worse, their wedding would happen faster than she had planned. That made her head hurt even worse.

"Good morning." His soft and raspy voice caught her attention immediately. She turned to him, blushing. When did they become so familiar? She must have looked so surprised because an amused smile slipped into his lips. "Tomoyo-san?" he inquired innocently.

"Good morning, Kyouya-san." Tomoyo greeted back in a small voice. She couldn't meet his eyes. The sheets rustled. She glanced sideways to see that he was sitting up on the bed already, looking at her steadily. As soon as her eyes registered his chiseled physique, she immediately looked away, much to his amusement.

"Are you feeling better?" he inquired politely. "Would you like coffee for your hangover?"

She nodded then she wished that she hadn't. The throbbing on her temples got worse. She heard him order room service through the telephone before he settled against the headboard. "Thank you," said Tomoyo in a grateful voice.

"I think you need plenty of water and plenty of rest. You couldn't possibly get up after all of that liquor," he murmured as he reached forward to squeeze her exposed shoulder. She looked up to see genuine concern in his eyes. "We can delay our return, if you want to. I don't think you would like to mix jetlag with your hangover."

"Thank you again," she said as she watched him get up, put on his pants, button his shirt and locate his jacket. She noted idly that it was like watching art in motion. His movements were graceful and fluid. There was no waste in energy. She'd never seen a man create an orchestrated ballet simply for his personal grooming. She decided that she found it charming. "Are you going back to your room?"

He smiled at her before he nodded. She saw the look in his eyes. _I don't want to expose you to scandal. I'll shower and get dressed first._"Would you like to have breakfast downstairs," he asked courteously "or would you share it with me here?"

"We have plenty of things to discuss," she answered "that require privacy."

"I'll be back," Kyouya said simply.

She watched him go. As she lay down on the warm bed, she recalled how warm and solid his body was as he lay beside her. For a tall man, he was made of muscles. The mental image of his perfectly chiseled chest returned.

"Oh!" exclaimed the dark-haired virgin before she buried her face into her silken pillows. Although no one could see her face, she still wanted to hide her reaction to the handful of lustful images that flooded her mind. Tomoyo wondered if Kyouya had those kinds of thoughts too.

After half an hour, she received her escort back to her bedroom. She had showered and dressed in spite of her combined hangover and headache. He was surprised to see her wearing slacks and a soft butter cream yellow sweater in bed.

Although she was in no condition to discuss important matters, she was definitely not going to allow it to affect her sartorial choices. She believed in always dressing up in her best, even in her worst days.

He sat down on the chair beside the bed. It wasn't the most comfortable arrangement but it was better than sitting at a crowded restaurant, avoiding curious looks. She smiled at him warmly. He could see the weariness, confusion and delight in her wide violet-blue eyes. After a quick and quiet breakfast, it was she who broke the silence. "What happened?" Tomoyo asked frankly.

"We got drunk at the wedding," he replied gently. "You drank champagne and tequila. I've never seen a young lady mix her drinks like the way you did."

"It's a talent," was her mischievous reply.

Kyouya nodded. He made a mental note to keep her away from liquor. "I took you back to your hotel room afterwards. Then we slept in your hotel room."

Tomoyo's eyes were wide and fearful. "Did we...?"

He knew that he owed her the truth but he decided not to tell her.

(Tomoyo will get disgusted if he said yes because that meant that he exploited her moment of weakness. He couldn't say no because that meant giving up his pride. But he knew that if he confirmed her former suspicion then there was a possibility that she would agree into marrying him to save her from scandal, strengthen their business connections and then create their progeny. He didn't allow himself to think that he was doing it because he wanted to win her heart, protect it from others and cherish her with all of his might. She was broken and angry from yesterday. She would be very disgusted if she thought that he was going to marry her for nothing less than a business arrangement. But they had no choice. It was all that they had. Neither of them was built for love.)

Her eyes shook when he nodded.

"I'm sorry," he whispered after his lie. Her grip on his hand tightened painfully. "We have to be ready for the consequences."

+0+0+

Tomoyo's heart sank as soon as they arrived in Japan. They were delayed by two days. It didn't surprise her when she was immediately fetched by a small group of personal bodyguards from the airport. Noticing her pale face, one of the more senior bodyguards had whispered in her ear, "It's the Madam who sent us."

She knew that her mother would not let her get away with it. She didn't dare answer her mother's phone calls while they were in England. Every time her mobile phone rang, she felt a pang of guilt strike her heart. She'd never done that before.

Kyouya was more attentive towards her needs and wants. He was still agreeable, polite and confident. They still had plenty of things to talk about. They simply "forgot" their conversation over breakfast. (She knew that she would only ruin their trip by constantly referring to it.) If she was furious over the loss of her precious virginity, she did not let on.

Tomoyo went directly to her mother's office as soon as she arrived in their penthouse. She wasn't surprised that her mother was home. After her disappearing act, she knew that Sonomi was going to be angry and relieved at her return.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sonomi exclaimed as soon as she announced her arrival. "I was so worried! What happened?"

"There was a mild case of food poisoning," Tomoyo lied with a wince "Ohtori-san was very kind to care for me."

"Is that so?" Sonomi raised an eyebrow. She looked at her daughter skeptically. Of course, she had called her escort several times and got the same response. But she had her own information network. "Was it so bad that it was necessary for him to spend a night on your suite?"

Tomoyo's skin was so pale that it was impossible to hide her blush. She couldn't meet her mother's eyes either. Her hands were shaking. Sonomi let out an audible sigh before she hugged her only daughter. "Y-Yes Mother."

"A mother always knows," said the red-haired Amamiya matriarch. "I'm not angry at you. You're a grown woman, my dear. But this means that it's probably time to get you married to that Ohtori lad. I would rather have him take responsibility for any... fruit... that may come out of your encounter."

"Mother!" Tomoyo exclaimed in shock.

Sonomi hid a smile. Her daughter was still so innocent. She pretended to look strict and formidable. "I won't have an illegitimate grandchild, Tomoyo-chan. You have to think about yourself and your standing in society. You're at the right age and you've met the right young man to settle down with."

Tomoyo stared, still shocked.

Sonomi's eyes turned tender. "You've been through a lot, my dear, with your ex's wedding. But you have to think about these things. I won't press you to settle down but I would urge you to think about it."

"What if I don't love him?"

She was surprised that it even came out of her mouth.

Her mother's smile was sweet-sad. "Love is not a gift that everyone has, my love. You are lucky to have a husband who is rich, handsome and respected in Ohtori-san. I know that he will love and care for you for as long as you live. You cannot ask for more than that."

"Is that how you felt about Father?" Tomoyo asked quietly.

"Yes," she answered as she hugged her daughter. "I loved your father as much as he loved me. When we got married, I didn't even care about him. I was very sorry when he died. I wished that I knew how lucky I was. You know that I never looked at another man after his death."

Tomoyo nodded. Her mother focused all of her love into her after her father died. She was aware of the depth of her mother's passion. "Everything will be all right," she told herself.

Everything will be all right.

+0+0+

Tamaki Suoh visited his alma mater and his father every once in a while. His father presided over Ouran High School as the Superintendent after retiring from his previous position as the president. He was always welcome.

After chatting animatedly with several of the staff, he finally arrived in his father's office. He threw open the door and announced his arrival with a grand announcement, "Father! Your darling son has arrived to pay you a visit! His heart sings with exuberant joy upon the knowledge of spending precious time with his aging old man..."

The speech was cut short when a paperweight flew to hit the doorframe above his head.

As always, Yuzuru Suoh's aim never missed.

"Father!" Tamaki exlaimed, wounded.

"Come and greet our guests," Yuzuru said amiably. He gestured towards the dark-haired man sitting in front of his desk. "They are going to begin teaching in the high school department next week. Tamaki, this is Professor Eriol Hiiragizawa and Professor Kaho Hiiragizawa from London, England. Professors, this is my son, Tamaki Suoh."

Eriol stood up and faced the heir of Ouran. He had the same smile that Kyouya had, Tamaki noticed immediately. "It's a pleasure to meet you and your wife," he said with a charming smile.

"No, it's a pleasure to meet you." Eriol said quietly as they shook hands. His eyes were very blue. "I would like to invite you and your friends to a dinner party in our country house on Saturday. I want to meet all of the faculty and staff from Ouran High School. If we are going to be colleagues then we must promote good relations."

"That is a brilliant idea!" Tamaki agreed immediately. "I'll go call Kyouya and the others..."

"That would be wonderful," said Eriol.

"You're going to love them! It would be our pleasure to attend!"

"No, it would be our pleasure." Kaho Hiiragizawa smiled.

+0+0+

To be continued!


	9. Chapter 9

"Thanks for meeting me," Tomoyo said as she looked at her friend. The brown-haired young woman smiled brightly. "I didn't know what to do."

After her conversation with her mother, she called their matchmaker almost immediately. They promptly scheduled lunch after two days to discuss her future. She didn't want to approach Sakura simply because she knew that she needed objective advice rather than a well-meaning one.

They met in a small cafe that served delicious cakes and coffee. She was nervous but she did not let it show. They decided on the place thinking that Kyouya will never find them there.

"It's perfectly fine," the newly-married Renge Nekozawa said cheerfully. "I'm glad you called. How are you, by the way?"

"I'm all right," replied her client. She looked thinner. It brought out her large eyes and pale color. Stress could do so much damage to women. The matchmaker wondered what happened to bring out such changes in her. "I'm just tired."

"You've both been very busy," said Renge in a knowing tone. Her brown eyes were kind. "I read about the wedding in England. You both made the papers, you know."

"Why is it that everyone seems to want to know what's going on?" Tomoyo asked half-jokingly. "Is there a betting pool that I don't know about?"

"You'll be surprised," was her friend's teasing reply. Then she turned serious. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Tomoyo stared at her for a moment. She lowered her voice. "What should I do? Kyouya has been courting me for months. We get along really well but I'm not really sure about what I feel about him. Aside from that, I don't know where our relationship is going. It was really great because we're just having fun and dating at first. Now that we actually spent a night together, things are more serious."

Renge gestured for her to go on. She sighed and continued, "Now my mother is urging me to think about marrying him, if he asked. I don't think I have a choice because he already took something precious from me. If I don't marry him, word will get out. There'll be a scandal. And there's something else..."

The dark-haired Daidouji bit her lip. Nobody knew about the next part. It went against her grain because she didn't want to tell. She was a naturally private and taciturn person but she had to. It could help her out of her difficult situation. She had to tread carefully.

The world seemed interested in the romance that was blossoming between her and Kyouya. Although she was used to the spotlight, she was still uncomfortable with the idea that something she considered as sacred and precious was always under scrutiny by the general public. She would have preferred to keep it out of the media's reach. There was no telling on how much damage it would bring.

"Please go on," Renge said in an encouraging tone. She was listening carefully to every word Tomoyo said. It was very important for her to help her friends find their happily-ever-after.

Tomoyo sighed. She lowered her gaze to stare at her pefectly manicured fingernails. "I told him not to fall in love with me. We're just playing around at first. After my first relationship, I didn't think it was possible for me to actually _like_ someone else. Kyouya changed that. Now that we're in a complicated predicament, I don't think I could go on. He probably took me seriously. He probably doesn't care about me. All of the men I've seen are more interested in my beauty, power and wealth. Or maybe he's just doing it because it's a business arrangement... I can't marry a man who probably doesn't even like _me_."

Renge stared. She knew something that Tomoyo didn't. It was obvious that Kyouya liked her more than she ever gave herself credit for.

She'd known Kyouya since high school. She was the president of his fan club. It was her job to keep a close eye on him. There were plenty of girlfriends, flings and casual dates that she'd seen on his arm over the years. He was always properly interested but never fully invested. Everyone was waiting for him to settle down but he never did. Even his father expressed concern because he never saw his youngest son engage in a relationship that reached beyond the three-month limit.

Since she'd set him up with Tomoyo, she saw the change in him. He became patient in his courtship. He was pulling out all of the stops. It seemed that the Shadow King was actually content in waiting for his object of affection to open her eyes and see through his efforts. She didn't also need to add that the fact that Kyouya set aside all of his work for an impromptu trip to England just for her was practically a marriage proposal in its right.

Violet-blue eyes caught her gaze. It contained so much sadness and so much pain. Her next words went straight into her compassionate heart.

"What if we're just marrying each other because we're expected to? What if Kyouya-san was just forced into it? Perhaps it's only a business arrangement. Or perhaps it's because we just want to save face." Her voice became low and sad. "I don't think I could live in another cage like that."

Renge's smile was tender. She reached forward to take one of her friend's hands and squeezed it. Her voice was bright and optimistic. "Daidouji-san, please don't think about such things. You have to believe me that you're going to do the right thing. If you open your eyes, you will see how much he cares about you."

The Daidouji heiress stared at her.

She laughed quietly. "I've known him for a long time. You've got to trust me on this one."

"What if he took my statement seriously?" Tomoyo asked, slightly worried. She shook her head sadly. "I don't really know what to do."

The brown-haired young woman squeezed her hand again. Love was complicated but it was also simple. She smiled. "You don't have to do anything. Before we go any further, let me ask one more thing. Has he asked you yet?"

Tomoyo looked surprised. She shook her head again, feeling foolish. "No, he hasn't."

Renge chuckled. "You see. Don't worry about something that hasn't happened yet. Just wait and see. Let him make the next move. If I know Kyouya correctly, he will do the right thing."

She tried to smile. That was true. Kyouya hadn't asked her anything yet. She was simply jumping into conclusions. There was no need to worry about the future. Her chest felt a little lighter. She was glad that she talked to Renge. But she needed to clarify one more thing.

"What if he does?"

Renge Nekozawa's smile was very kind. "Only you can answer that."

Tomoyo smiled back. There was no need to hurry. There was no need to worry. Things would straighten themselves out eventually. All she needed to do was to be patient.

_If I know Kyouya correctly, he will do the right thing_.

She knew that she could count on that.

+0+0+

The first thing that Kyouya saw inside his office was Tamaki.

"Kyouya!" the blond exclaimed joyfully. "You're back!"

"You're here," he said curtly.

The dark-haired Ohtori sidestepped his friend to reach his mahogany desk. Sunshine filled the office. His friend's blond hair reflected it, blinding him. He could feel a headache coming on. "What are you doing here? I thought you have an office down the hall."

"I was waiting for you!" Tamaki said cheerfully. Sometimes he hated his friend's endless supply of energy. It was only nine in the morning. It was certainly too early for this. The blond's loud voice made his head hurt worse. "You weren't answering my calls or my voicemail either. Mikuru-chan told me that you were coming in today so here I am!"

Silently damning his secretary, he looked at his best friend with raised eyebrows. Although he was used to Tamaki's flighty nature, he wished that he had even more patience to deal with it. They were both full-grown adults but his friend acted like a teenager everyday.

"What do you want?" Kyouya asked wearily. He sat down on his leather swivel chair and stared.

Tamaki looked around before he turned to him, looking serious. He sat down at the edge of the desk and stared back. "We're invited to a party of a new professor in Ouran High School. My father specifically asked for all of us. You're allowed to bring a date."

Kyouya looked slightly surprised. He knew that Tamaki was involved in Ouran but it was a minor position. His father, Yuzuru Suoh, was still running the place. When he came of age, he was elected as the President of the Suoh Group with full control over their numerous holdings and assets. It seemed that his father was content to allow his prince to play with the kingdom while he went to retirement.

"Is this an important party?" he asked coolly.

Tamaki's violet eyes were serious. His voice was low. "You'd be surprised to know that a certain Professor Eriol Hiiragizawa from England is throwing it."

Kyouya adjusted his glasses. Now that was intriguing.

"Father is still in charge of the school, if you're wondering about that. I was visiting the other day when I ran into them. I know that you were acquainted with him so I wasn't surprised when the professor pressed me into bringing my friends. You don't mind, do you?" Tamaki stood up and brushed imaginary lint from his pants. He smiled brilliantly at his best friend. "It took me by surprise too."

"Well, we don't have a choice but to oblige, do we?" Kyouya said quietly. He was smirking. "It would be a pleasure to congratulate the newlyweds again."

"I heard that Daidouji-san sang a surprise number for them," Tamaki chuckled. He went to look at one of the paintings in Kyouya's office. His shoulders were shaking with mirth. "I didn't think that a delicate flower like her possessed such a mean streak."

Kyouya laughed as well. He leaned backwards and crossed his arms over his chest. Talking to Tamaki was always exasperating but it was also very insightful. "You should have seen their expressions. She had them at the palm of her hand."

"She's an intriguing girl," Tamaki quipped. His violet eyes twinkled merrily. "I should think that she would suit your personality. You always loved a challenge."

The shadow king smirked again. His friend knew him well.

"So," the blond said as he sat down on the chair in front of his desk "are you still going to propose to her?"

"I am," Kyouya replied. He picked up his datebook and scribbled something under Saturday. Although it was only Monday, he was going to tell her as soon as possible. It was sudden but he was confident that she would come. "After what happened last week, I am even more determined than ever."

Tamaki stared at him. He'd never seen his friend go after a woman so badly before. All of the women that he'd introduced to them never lasted more than three months. It was good news for them to know that he'd finally found someone he truly liked. He was also a man of his word. If Kyouya said he was going to marry Tomoyo then he could bet on a million dollars that it was going to happen.

"One more thing," the blond said quietly "are you doing this for yourself or for your family?"

Kyouya immediately understood. He knew that Tamaki was going to ask that. Tamaki knew that he was a man who would do anything for family integrity and honor. He always did everything for the greater good of the Ohtori name. If he married someone as wealthy and well-bred Tomoyo then it meant that he was complying with the standard of his family as well as his father's wishes.

What Tamaki didn't know was that he truly meant that.

He wanted to marry Tomoyo because she was the first woman that he cared about after Haruhi. Aside from the previous requirements (lineage, wealth, connections, beauty), he found out that she possessed more qualities that he was looking for. She knew how to make him laugh. She understood his darkness, his personality. When she looked at him, she saw through his masks. And then there was the interrupted intimate encounter that he wanted to continue...

"Kyouya? Are you all right?" Tamaki asked, eyebrows raised.

He shifted in his seat. "I'm fine," he said steadily. "As for your question, I'm doing this for both. It's beneficial to all of us."

"Don't you even like her?" probed the blond.

"Are you the Grand Inquisitor?" he shot back.

Tamaki held up both of his hands, laughing. "I'm your best friend. We should talk about these things. After all, you're the one who asked me to help out with Operation Princess."

The shadow king frowned at the nickname.

His best friend laughed harder. "It fits, you know? The heartbroken princess gets saved by a dashing dark prince?"

"You and your romance novels," Kyouya muttered under his breath. Giving his best friend an evil glare, he said clearly. "Don't make me regret asking for your help. I don't want any idiots wrecking my plans."

"You're too serious, Mom." Tamaki chided. He turned serious again. "You've done a great deal for her. Perhaps she had fallen in love with you. That's what you wanted, right? You wanted to make her eat her words so that you can gloat when she accepts your marriage proposal."

"Don't make me throw this paperweight on your head," Kyouya warned as Tamaki laughed again. "You're not taking this seriously. I never said that. _You_ said that. I simply don't want to force her into anything that she doesn't want. If she wants to wait then I'll wait. If she wants to go for it then I'll go for it."

Tamaki gave him one of his famous you're-an-idiot-when-you're-dense Looks. "Look at it carefully, Kyouya. You've courted her for months. You even went as far as England. You spent a night with her _in bed_. If she is the precious maiden of the Daidouji clan then she is going to face some pressure from her mother to urge you to claim her to save her family honor. You are going to marry her, by hook or by crook."

He sighed and rubbed his temples. "I was actually avoiding that. I don't want her to marry me simply because she was obliged to. Or forced to. She just came out of a really bad breakup. I don't want to marry someone who is still hung up on someone else, especially someone I don't really like."

Silence from the blond. He took it as his cue to continue. "I don't really know. He makes me want to punch his face or something. He's always smiling like he's planning something."

"Sounds like you," Tamaki commented.

Kyouya glared at him.

"I'm just pointing out the truth," shrugged his best friend of many years "I know that you're in love with her. I'm glad for you. You don't actually need me to help you decided. By simply asking for assistance for Operation Princess means you've already made up your mind."

"I'm in love with her," he said faintly.

Tamaki's violet eyes widened incredulously. "Didn't you know that from the beginning of this conversation?"

His best friend shook his head, ashen-faced.

The blond Frenchman resisted slapping his forehead. That's what he hated from intellectuals. They were disconnected with their hearts. He knew Kyouya for a very long time. He had accepted Kyouya way before that. Although he knew that he drove him crazy most of the time, he didn't know that _he_ drove him crazy too.

Smiling merrily, he said. "You're way over your head. The only way to go is to execute Operation Princess before things get worse."

Kyouya watched him get up and stretch his muscles. He was speechless. Trust Tamaki to throw him off track.

"I'll see you later because I still have a meeting. And Kyouya," said Tamaki Suoh, the Host Club's Pheromone King "don't think about it anymore. Just do it."

"Nike," he said aloud.

The blond laughed as he stood at the doorway. He smiled kindly. "You told me that when I wanted to propose to Haruhi. I'm telling it to you now. Just do it."

Kyouya was still absent-minded when Mikuru came in to bring some papers for him to sign.

+0+0+

Tomoyo's stomach was full of butterflies as she entered Bon Sejour. Kyouya had called her earlier that afternoon to ask her out to dinner. She immediately canceled her last meeting to accomodate his request. Although she was surprised that he was asking her out on a Monday, she didn't ask. She wanted to talk to him too.

The waiter led her towards a corner table where he was waiting. Her eyes drank in the sight of her dinner companion in an expensive purple shirt, slacks and a warm smile. She smiled back when he pulled out a chair for her. Her heartbeats went mad when she sat down in front of him.

"Hello, Kyouya-san," she said shyly.

It was going to take a while for her to get used to it.

"It's good to see you,Tomoyo-san." Kyouya said, smiling. He turned to the waiter and gave their order before he returned his gaze on her. "You look lovely tonight."

She looked down at her black silk dress with matching heels. A smile blossomed in her face. "Thank you. So do you."

"How are you feeling?" he asked, still concerned.

"I'm fine," she grinned. Then she remembered the memorable episode in her hotel suite. Her smile faltered. Heat rushed up to her cheeks. He seemed to sense her change of mood so she immediately changed the topic. "Why are we here?"

"It's because I wanted to see you," Kyouya said simply.

Tomoyo blinked, surprised. She laughed. "That's straightforward."

"I was also going to ask you to be my date to an affair this Saturday. Are you doing anything?" he asked casually.

She shook her head. There was nothing scheduled on Saturday. "I'll be glad to."

The waited arrived with their dinner. They exchanged very little words while they ate. It seemed that they were both waiting for the other person to break the ice. After they ordered dessert, Kyouya spoke up.

"I'm sorry for what I did," he said simply.

Tomoyo looked even more surprised. She slowly shook her head. "It can't be helped. We were both drunk. It's a loss for me, that's for sure. But if it's you, Kyouya-san, then I'll simply accept it."

"Was your mother angry at you?" asked the shadow king.

She shook her head again. Her violet-blue eyes were full of mischief. "She asked if it felt good. I told her I don't remember anything. That must have been some strong tequila!"

Although she kept wringing her memory like a sponge, she couldn't produce any details. She must have been very drunk. It had bothered her every night until her conversation with Renge. Now she had simply accepted it as a part of life.

She was going to wait for him to make a move.

Kyouya gazed at her thoughtfully. He appreciated her attempt to make light of the situation. "You don't have to worry about anything, Tomoyo-san. I'll take care of it."

"Where are we going on Saturday?" she asked, changing the subject.

Then she wished she hadn't when she heard his answer.

"Professor Hiiragizawa and his wife asked for our presence at his party to celebrate their acceptance into Ouran High School and Ouran University," Kyouya answered quietly.

Tomoyo smiled wryly. No matter what she did, she couldn't avoid _him_.

"It will be interesting," she said softly to herself.

"Indeed," he agreed.

Tomoyo wondered what she did in her past lifetime to make the gods so angry at her.

+0+0+

"Operation Princess is on."

He was finally finished calling all of the Host Club members. The blond stretched on the chaise lounge and turned to look at the direction of the bed.

Tamaki smiled at his wife. She was reading a book in the bed, looking adorable in silk pajamas. Nobody knew that she really liked reading mystery novels in her spare time. He put down the phone and sat beside her.

"Is that a good book?" he asked lightly.

Haruhi looked at him. He colored when he realized that she was reading a magazine. It was a copy of a popular magazine that covered the scandalous lives of celebrities and their ilk. "Kyouya-san made it here."

"Really?" he asked eagerly.

"They covered the extravagant weddding of one of Europe's most eligible royals, aside from the Crown Prince and his new fiancee. Of course they'd include the guest list," she answered in her trademark deadpan tone. The dark-haired woman allowed him to grab the magazine and watched him flip the pages excitedly. "They look good together."

Tamaki put down the magazine and gazed at his wife suspiciously. He sensed that something was wrong. Then he remembered. "What happened between you and Daidouji-san?"

Haruhi suddenly looked like a guilty schoolgirl.

He sighed. "Please tell me what happened."

"I think I put my foot in my mouth," she said quietly. A sigh escaped her pretty lips. "I offered her unsolicited advice about how to handle Kyouya-san. She didn't like it. I'm actually dreading seeing her again."

Tamaki wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders. He kissed the top of her head gently. "My dear, you're too blunt and straightforward for your own good. You should have known better than that."

Haruhi winced. "Don't make me feel worse. I just didn't want..."

"Didn't want what?" he prodded.

Haruhi avoided his eyes. "I didn't want a girl who didn't deserve Kyouya-san."

Tamaki's arm dropped. He stared at his wife with new eyes. When he spoke, his voice was deathly calm. "You don't have to worry about anything. Just apologize and it will be fixed."

She smiled shakily. "If only it was easy."

"You have a part in Operation Princess," he reminded her "and if you want to help him find a happy ending, I suggest making it up with the poor girl."

Haruhi bit her lip to stop herself from crying out loud as her husband left the room.

+0+0+

A/N: What's going to happen now? What is Haruhi hiding? Will Kyouya and Tomoyo even get as far as the altar? Find out in the next chapter!

I want everyone to know that I've started cleaning up the earlier chapters so that the story will flow better. Don't worry. It's so much better now. Thanks goes to Harvey-kun, Yuri-chan, Kinomoto12 and savantnicholas.


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura was making snacks that afternoon when she heard the doorbell. She froze in her place when it rang again. Her heartbeats accelerated. Her senses went on overdrive. Magic filled the whole compound. The Card Mistress would know his magical signature anywhere. She hastily wiped her hands on her apron and bade Kero-chan to look after the kids while she answered the door. The brown-haired young woman opened the front door to receive the last person she expected to see in Tomoeda.

"Eriol-kun!" Sakura exclaimed joyfully as she hugged the magician. She noticed that he was taller and definitely more handsome than when he left their small town. It had been five years since she last saw him. She released him immediately. Emerald green eyes twinkled as she stared up at his face. "Wow, look at _you_! Your pictures don't do you any justice!"

"Thank you, Sakura-san," he said, smiling. Blue eyes roamed around the hall. When he found out that she was alone, he let out a secret sigh of relief. "Is Syaoran-kun here?"

She shook her head, grinning. They stepped through the threshold. He slipped his feet into well-worn slippers while she chattered on. "He's at work. It's just me, Kero-chan and the kids. Please come inside. Let's catch up. Oh, it seems like only yesterday when you used to visit me just because! Congratulations on your wedding. I'm sorry I couldn't be there. It was very beautiful. I saw the pictures..."

"It's all right," he said shortly.

"Syaoran was so busy! Did you know that all of his four sisters are married? That's why they're not pestering him to come back to Hong Kong. Mother sent us some pictures of our nieces and nephews. They're all beautiful. We'll go to visit them next summer..."

"How are your children?" asked Clow's reincarnation.

Sakura laughed. It was a glorious sound. "They're so big! You won't recognize them."

"Kimihiro-chan was a baby when I left," he mused.

"That's right. Sayuri-chan would be happy to meet you," Sakura said over her shoulder.

They walked towards the kitchen where her children were playing with their pancakes. Kero-chan was flying around, wiping chins and scolding. Kimihiro was shoveling pancakes to his mouth while his sister was happily pouring liberal amounts of syrup. They all stopped what they were doing when they felt a new presence in the room.

The Seal Beast turned towards his old master, grinning wickedly. He flew towards him immediately. "Eriol-sama! It's been some time, huh? Where's Suppi? Hey, where are you going?"

Eriol gave him an affectionate smile before he turned his attention towards the children. They were staring at him thoughtfully, no doubt assessing his magical power. He smiled down at them. He knew that Sakura's children were going to take after their strong parents. They would be powerful enough to capture the Cards by themselves and master their magic. There was no threat to Clow's legacy. The black-haired mage approached them cautiously while their mother watched from the doorway.

"Hello. I'm Eriol-san. It's very nice to meet you," he said to the little dark-haired girl. He produced a white teddy bear from his pocket and wiggled it in front of her. Bright brown eyes stared at him warily before she smiled. He pretended to make the bear fly towards her open arms. Delighted laughter filled the air. "What's your name, little dear?"

"Yuri," answered the baby girl. "Mama! Look!"

"She's Sayuri-chan," the little boy said suddenly. Intense emerald green eyes stared at him from Syaoran's face. "I'm Kimihiro. Who are you?"

Sakura approached her son and kissed him with a smile. The same emerald green eyes stared up at her with curiosity now. She pushed away her bangs and said gently, "this is Uncle Eriol. He's Mama's friend from England."

"Oh," Kimihiro said. He scrunched up his forehead as though he was thinking very hard. The gaze from his emerald green eyes was very intense. It reminded him again of Syaoran, the boy's father. "Mama, magic! Blue and yellow light!"

Eriol quirked an eyebrow while his mother laughed heartily. She kissed him again before she fixed the bib around his neck. Keroberos was smirking. Sayuri forgot about eating and was busy playing with her new plush toy. Kimihiro did not know what was funny so he returned his attention to his forgotten plate.

"They can see magical signatures," Sakura explained quietly. She resumed her interrupted chore while her guest sat at the table. The black-haired man was fascinated with his new heir because he didn't give up his intense gaze. "Syaoran was surprised too. Keroberos is also teaching them when my back is turned."

"I want them to be prepared!" Keroberos interjected. "We can't have a replay of your mistakes..."

"If you didn't sleep on the job then you could have stopped me," replied the Cardcaptor tartly. Kero-chan blushed and continued on his tirade. She smiled at Eriol, ignoring her Guardian. "He's very proud. Kimihiro is a prodigy, you see. He never lets magical people out of his sight. I don't know how he does it. I swear he's analyzing every single magical signal that's coming from everybody. He even swears that Tomoyo-chan has one."

Eriol's smile hardened. "I'm sure Tomoyo-chan is normal. She doesn't have magic."

"She has Amamiya blood too," Sakura pointed out absently. She replaced the frying pan on the sink before washing her hands. "It's a possibility but since we've never felt anything from her it's safe to say that she doesn't."

Kimihiro perked up when he heard his godmother's name. "Aunt Tomoyo! Where?"

Sakura shook her head with another wide smile.

"She'll stop by soon," Keroberos explained gently. He was smiling over him like a proud father. "Don't worry. Are you done eating? Okay, come on. Come with us, Sayuri-chan. We'll play with Bubble Card and Rain Card for your bath."

The young lad looked up at his mother with shining eyes. "Rain Card? Bubble Card? Can we?"

"Yes, you can," Sakura nodded. She sat down on the table after serving tea and cake then she nodded gratefully to Kero-chan. "Go on, darlings. Mama will be right behind you."

Two little children aged four and aged two ran out of the room with their laughing Sun Guardian. The adults watched them, smiling too.

Eriol turned to her. "It's the first time that I've seen them after a long time. They're beautiful."

"Thank you," Sakura blushed lightly. "I think so too. We're very lucky to have them. Kimihiro-chan and Sayuri-chan are both the best and worst things to ever happen to us. It's a great thing that we have Keroberos around the house. He helps us all the time."

"He loves that job," said the creator. "I made him that way. He's going to love all of your children and grandchildren with all of his heart. And he's a convenient babysitter."

Sakura laughed heartily. "That's true," she agreed. "I don't know what I'd do without him. The Sakura Cards are great as well. They're always helping out. I never have to worry about buying toys, games and even shampoo. Clow-san was very clever."

"I know," his reincarnation chuckled. He looked around the small kitchen with approval. "I'm very happy for you, Sakura-san. It seems that it was just yesterday when we were helping you paint the fences and the rooms."

"I remember that," she laughed. "We were newlyweds then. I had so much fun teasing you and Tomoyo-chan to get married too so that we can repay the favor!" She noticed the dark cloud that passed over his face but it was gone immediately. The auburn-haired young woman brightened her tone.

"Well, that's all in the past," said the Card Mistress airily.

"It is," he said hollowly.

Sakura didn't let it pass this time. "How is Mizuki-sensei...? Oh, I can't call her Mizuki-sensei now, can I?"

Eriol grinned ruefully. "You can call her Hiiragizawa-sensei. It's only proper."

"Hiiragizawa-sensei," she repeated, testing it on her tongue. A smile slipped into her lips. "Thanks. How is she? She looked beautiful in your wedding pictures."

"She's all right," he answered "and she's at home now. She's supervising the renovations and decorations in our new residence."

"Are you going to live in that old mansion in the hill?" Sakura teased. "You should be ashamed! You can't hide your wife up there!"

Eriol shook his head. "No, we're going to live near our new place of work. We recently got accepted into a university as professors so we can't live in that place. That's why I'm here. I was going to ask you and Syaoran-kun to come to the party on Saturday."

"Sure!" Sakura nodded, grinning. "We'd love to."

"Thank you." He let out a sigh of relief. The party was going to be full of strangers so he inviting two of his oldest friends might make it more bearable.

"The kids are welcome too."

"Oh, that's all right. I don't want them to be a bother," she said quickly. Her eyes softened. "Onii-chan and Yukito-san are coming home this Saturday after trip so they'll need a place to stay. They'll be happy to look after the children."

"That's great," said the black-haired teacher. He looked really relieved. Although he was fond of children, Kaho wasn't. There was no telling how she would explode if she saw children at their party. "Thank you."

Sakura seemed to have sensed his mood because she was staring at him steadily.

"What?" he said, slightly uncomfortable.

He'd always known that Sakura was going to be very powerful but he had no idea of her limitations. She was also blessed with natural empathy so she was likely to develop a mind-reading or emotion-sensing ability. He wondered if she was using it now. (Ever since he'd given up half of his powers since he was twelve, he was left with just enough to survive.)

"That's not it," she said quietly.

He suddenly realized that the house was very quiet. There were no more sounds of laughing children or running footsteps. They were alone. She had accidentally used her Cards to soundproof their room and lock them inside the kitchen as well.

Eriol wondered why he didn't feel it happen.

"That's not the problem," said the most powerful mage in the world. Her emerald green eyes were sad and wise. He couldn't meet her steady gaze. It was a shame because he used to appreciate her honesty. How could he face her now? "You're not here because of that."

"You've become very powerful, Sakura-san." He said in a low voice. Blue eyes were large behind his respectable glasses. "I'm very proud of you."

"This isn't about _me_," she continued in the same serious tone. Her eyes were focused on him. She seemed to be looking at his soul. He shivered involuntarily. With his second sight, he saw her skin glow with golden light. She was actually manifesting her powers unconsciously. She was in complete control over it. Eriol felt simultaneous emotions like pride, relief and slight apprehension.

"This is about _you_."

Sakura leaned forward and touched his arm. Electric shock ran up and down his arm. He pulled away. She sat back, still staring. He looked at the red spot on his arm. She was full of pure energy. It was astounding.

"Why did you come back, Eriol-kun? Why? Is it really because of your job? Is it because you're tired of England?" Her voice was very quiet. She seemed to be speaking to herself. "Or is it because you want to be near Tomoyo-chan?"

He couldn't speak.

Sakura had him entirely under her power.

She continued in the same soft and hypnotizing tone. "You're wrapped in lies and anger. It gets tighter and tighter everyday. You are trapped in a web of lies. Your soul is full of dark smoke. What is the truth? Where are you hiding?"

Eriol couldn't move.

_"What did she do to you?"_

Her voice quivered as the spell broke.

"SAKURA!"

He stared, rooted to the spot, as she fell slowly to the floor.

-0-0-0-

"Kyouya-san!"

He looked up from his laptop as soon as he heard Renge Nekozawa's voice.

The brown-haired girl entered his office confidently and then locked the door behind her. He immediately noticed the manila envelope that was safely tucked in her arm. She looked very happy.

"Married life suits you," he said pleasantly. It did.

"Thanks," Renge said happily. Her brown eyes sparkled. She handed him the manila envelope. "Here's what you ordered. Your secretary will take care of the extra charges."

He smirked. "Thank you," said the dark king. "Did you get everything I wanted?"

"Of course!" she said confidently. "I'm not the best for nothing. Here's the profile, the background and the extra information that you might need. I don't know why you had to ask me to research that when you could have paid a private detective to go through the trouble."

"But you're more effective," Kyouya objected in a sweet tone. She always loved to have her ego stroked. "Besides, you have connections that a P.I doesn't. They wouldn't understand the importance of one Kaho Hiiragizawa. Thank you very much again."

Renge smiled kindly as she walked towards the doorway. Her last words caught his attention. "Don't wait too long. She's ready for you."

-0-0-0-

Eriol felt the magical wall collapse. The Silent and the Lock was gone. Then the next thing he knew was that a brown blur flew past him towards the fallen Card Mistress.

"SAKURA!"

It was her husband.

"What happened to her?" Syaoran asked quickly as he gently picked his wife up from the floor. He stared at his old friend with hard eyes. "What are you doing here? Where is Keroberos?"

"He's looking after the kids," Eriol croaked out. He was shaking uncontrollably. Blue eyes were wide and blue against his pale skin. "Is she all right?"

"We'll have to see, won't we?" snapped Sakura's husband. He carried her towards the den in the second floor of their house with Eriol in tow. The worried husband was simply avoiding his children. He settled his unconscious wife into the couch and brushed away her bangs.

Sakura slept on the couch without knowing that her husband was home. Her whole body softened out of the rigidness that she possessed when she fainted. They both felt the magic retreat back into her body. When it was gone completely, she smiled in her sleep.

"She was fortune-telling," Eriol spoke up. His voice was soft and sure. "I'm sorry that I couldn't stop her. She was more powerful than I ever was."

Syaoran didn't even look at him. He was stroking his wife's hair very gently. The black-haired magician felt uncomfortable but he continued what he was saying.

"She just needs rest to recover. It's probably nothing serious." He tried to smile. "Please call me if you need anything. I will see you later, Syaoran-kun..."

"What are you doing here?"

Eriol didn't move.

Syaoran turned to look at him for the first time that afternoon. His eyes were angry. "I thought I told you that you're not welcome here anymore. Any enemy of Daidouji-san is our enemy too."

"Come now," said Eriol in a placating tone. "Let's not get angry. I'm not anybody's enemy. I'm just her ex."

"You nearly destroyed her, bastard." The little wolf was bristling with anger now. He couldn't believe that the Clow reincarnation had the guts to come inside his house and talk to his wife. Men who had no honor were not worth anything in his eyes. He was not forgiving of men who broke their word. "You don't have a place here anymore."

"Do you really understand what happened?" Eriol's voice was like steel, hard and rigid.

Syaoran smirked. He got up and looked into his eyes. They were eye to eye now. He'd always hated Eriol. He hated him more after what he did. "I do.

She told us everything."

He didn't reply.

"You don't promise everything to a woman without following through," said the brown-haired man in a warning tone "If you break your word then you are worthless. Did you know that, Hiiragizawa? How dare you promise to marry her and then marry another? Aren't you ashamed of yourself?"

"You don't understand," Eriol said coldly.

Syaoran stared at him. "Leave my house."

"I'll call Sakura-san," said the Clow reincarnation as he stalked out of the room. He sat down on the couch and put his face on his hands.

"-ran?"

The little wolf immediately turned to his beloved wife. She was sitting up, holding her head. Concern flooded his whole being. "Are you all right?"

"My head hurts a bit," she answered. She blinked as she looked around the den. "Why am I here? Where is Eriol-kun?"

"You collapsed in the kitchen. Hiiragizawa just left." Syaoran explained in a soothing voice. He gathered his wife into his arms and massaged her temples. "It's all right, Sakura. I'm here..."

Sakura leaned her head into his chest to listen to his heartbeats. Her voice came out slightly muffled. "Poor Eriol-kun."

"Why?" he asked, confused.

Emerald green eyes were very serious when she looked up at him.

"I saw everything. It's because of _her_."

-0-0-0-

He was reading a report when he heard his secretary's voice. Sighing, he pressed the intercom. Mikuru's voice came on. "There is a call for you in line two. It's Sonomi Daidouji-sama."

"Please connect her." Kyouya waited for a moment before he picked up the phone. "Good afternoon," he said in his smoothest voice.

"Good afternoon, Ohtori-kun." Sonomi said curtly. "I'm not going to waste a moment. I'm in America right now so I don't have any time for chitchat. But since this is for my daughter, I'm going to make an exception." He stayed silent. She resumed talking. "I'm aware of what happened between you and my daughter in England. What are you going to do?"

"If you would permit me," he answered steadily. He forced his voice to remain smooth and steady, even if his whole body was trembling. "I was going to ask for her hand in marriage."

Sonomi's laughter reminded him of Tomoyo's.

"You already have it."

Click.

Kyouya stared at the phone in disbelief. Then he dialed a new number on the phone.

Operation Princess was on.

-0-0-0-

"What are you all doing here?" Kyouya asked wearily.

Wednesday afternoon found the men of the first Ouran High School Host Club inside the flagship store of Tiffany's in Japan. He had called Tamaki to come along with him to pick out a ring but he didn't expect that word had gotten out. The twins greeted him, much to his shock, when he boarded the limousine.

Tamaki shrugged his shoulder elegantly. "I thought that you might want a second opinion."

"I don't need two more extra opinions," he said through gritted teeth. The smiling salesgirl led them towards one of the display cases. Tiffany's was a classic so the classy and stylish store surroundings actually fitted the image. "You didn't have to bring everyone."

"Oh, Haruhi, Mori-senpair and Honey-senpai are not here." The blond corrected. "I'm your best friend so I'm supposed to be here."

Kaoru and Hikaru popped up next to him, grinning. Their arms were linked. And their smiles were evil. "You might need us because we're fashion designers! Our advice is valuable!"

He rubbed his temples.

"My name is Yamada," said the salesgirl on the other side of the case cheerfully. "How can I help you?"

His friends immediately forgot about him.

"Wow! There are so many kinds of rings!" Tamaki breathed out. His blond eyes were wide and admiring. "There are so many choices! Ah, love is so wonderful! It always makes my heart beat fast!"

"Kyouya-senpai, you should get her a princess-cut diamond!" Hikaru suggestd in a loud voice.

"No, an emerald-cut diamond is classier." Kaoru cut in.

"I remember buying Haruhi's diamond... Nobody was there with me! That's so unfair!"

"You were in France, Tono. And you proposed to her out of the blue."

"You didn't even bother to tell us. We're hurt!"

"Quiet down, doppelgangers! I'm remembering that sweet moment. It was perfect. I bought it because it was perfect. But when I came home and proposed to her, she was very angry because I bought her the largest one available."

"Oh, I remember that! When she threw it at your head, it actually left a mark at the center of your overly large forehead!"

"Then she marched in here and asked for a replacement. You cried when you saw that she got the simplest one in the store."

"Poor Tono! You put Frenchmen to shame! Hell, you put our Host Club to shame! You don't know how to please women!"

"Shut up!"

"But we're telling the truth!"

Kyouya moved away from his bickering friends to look at the diamonds. They seemed to be preening and prissing under the bright light. There were so many choices. He felt overwhelmed. He didn't actually know what Tomoyo's preference for jewelry was. His worries flooded his mind. _What if she doesn't like my choice? What if she prefers a large diamond? What about the cut? What if she doesn't accept my proposal?_

"Kyouya-senpai?"

He nearly jumped out his skin. A redheaded young man joined him in front of one of the display cases, looking interested. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Kaoru."

"I can't believe you're actually planning to get married," said the younger twin. His smile was mischievous. "We thought that you were planning to become a dirty old bachelor..."

"Shut up," he said, red-faced. "Stop that nonsense."

Kaoru chuckled. He caught the eye of one of the prettier salesgirls who immediately moved within a respectable distance to them. "I'm kidding. We're actually sad that one of our numbers is moving on towards the next stage of life. Now there will only be three of us left in our search for our own love stories..."

"I didn't know that you were THAT romantic and sentimental," said Kyouya in an amused tone.

"I'm not joking," Kaoru retorted. He turned hazel eyes towards the man whom he considered as a real brother. "I'm happy for you, Kyouya-senpai."

Kyouya returned his smile. "If you are, please help me out. Let's use those talents that you're so proud of. What kind of engagement ring would suit Tomoyo-san?"

Kaoru noticed the change in her name immediately. He returned his gaze towards the glass case to search for an appropriate choice. The twin felt secretly pleased because his friend had finally found happiness at last.

"Well, Daidouji-san is very classy. You can notice it in her choice of clothing and music. She would appreciate a classic round-cut diamond more than a fashionable pear-cut or princess-cut," he said matter-of-factly. "She'll also probably look for a really glamorous and shiny ring since she's used to expensive jewelry. Women like rings that they can show off to their friends. So it's important for us to provide them with something that they can be proud of."

The dark-haired king watched as Kaoru gave specific instructions to the salesgirl. A few minutes later, they were looking at a smaller number of choices. The diamonds were of higher quality and the designs were more varied. Kyouya found himself less and less intimidated by this peculiar ritual.

Kaoru held up an amazing diamond solitaire ring. It was a round-cut set in platinum with a single large diamond in the middle. "This is a nice choice."

He shook his head. "That's too common."

His friend held up another one for his scrutiny. It didn't pass his examination. "That's too vulgar."

They went through several rings before Kaoru actually surrendered out of exasperation. He raised both of his palms up and sighed. "You're too picky, Kyouya-senpai. If you're not sure about what she wants then you can take her window-shopping. It's that easy!"

Kyouya shook his head. A gleaming diamond caught his eye on another case. Feeling excited, he pointed it out to the salesgirl. She obliged. It was taken out of the glass case and was presented to them with a slight flourish.

It was perfect. The ring was small and delicate in his hands. Sitting on top of the platinum silver band was a round brilliant diamond that was embraced by carefully matched sapphire side stones. The sapphires looked deep and mysterious, like her eyes. He couldn't believe that he finally found it.

The salesgirl was smiling proudly. "This is the best there is."

He nodded. He couldn't agree more.

Kaoru was quiet but he was smiling. The look on his friend's face was very soft. He was glad that his friend asked them to come. Their friends joined them as soon as Kyouya allowed the young woman to wrap up his choice and swipe his platinum credit card.

"What did we miss?" Tamaki asked brightly.

Kyouya and Kaoru exchanged knowing glances.

"Let's get out of here," Kyouya said smugly.

+0+0+

"Why did you ask me to come here?"

Haruhi looked up from her cup of coffee. She didn't realize how much the other girl intimidated her. Although she was used to entertaining heiresses of every size and color, she was not sure how to handle her. None of her techniques worked. It was simply because Tomoyo was a in a class of her own.

Tomoyo Daidouji sat across the table. She was more beautiful in the winter sunshine. Her dark hair, pale skin and red lips showed that she was a real Snow Queen. It was three o'clock in the afternoon and they were in Bon Sejour again. It was getting ridiculous because she wasn't getting any work done thanks to all of these distractions.

"Because I wanted to talk to you," replied the hostess replied shortly.

The other brunette raised an eyebrow at her straightforward speech. She sipped her tea and waited. They were clearly not comfortable around each other so she was wondering what had possessed them to suddenly meet up for coffee.

Haruhi met her gaze. She smiled slightly. "I'm sorry for the way I acted last time."

"It's no problem," Tomoyo said stiffly.

The hostess sighed. It was clearly going to be difficult to thaw the ice. "I'm sorry if I offended you last time. I did not mean anything harmful."

"Is that so?"

"He's one of my best friends," Haruhi explained. "I apologize if it came out wrong. I was trying to make sure that you understood him as well."

"Don't apologize," Tomoyo said quietly. Her face was pensive. "I know that the Host Club is very precious to you. They're your best friends. It's natural to feel a little jealous and a little possessive if you see one of them wander away from you. I respect that. But I would also like some respect because I'm not a bad person."

The Daidouji heiress shifted her gaze towards the window. She smiled to Haruhi's amazement. "I don't know him as well as you do. But I will appreciate it if you will help me."

Haruhi didn't doubt her sincerity. She breathed a sigh of relief. It was a mistake to interfere with the romance between Kyouya and Tomoyo. She did it simply out of good intentions. In her heart of hearts, she believed that Kyouya did not deserve to get hurt for a second time. She cared about him like a friend or as a brother. Tamaki was aware of the old feelings that Kyouya kept for her so she was always wary of her relationship with him. When an opportunity to help came around, she did not hesitate to use it. She did not want a foolish girl to destroy him all over again. Tomoyo had proven her wrong.

"I'm really sorry about that," said the lawyer.

"Its fine," replied the artist. The women exchanged relieved smiles. "He's a great man. Any woman would be lucky to have him."

"You're lucky because you already do." Haruhi's smile was genuine.

Their conversation was cut short when Tomoyo's phone rang. She gave Haruhi an apologetic smile to glance at the name of the caller. Worry immediately crossed her face. She excused herself immediately to answer it inside the ladies' room.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked quickly.

"Has Ohtori-san asked you to go with him to Eriol-kun's party on Sunday?" Sakura's voice lacked her usual cheerfulness.

"How did you know about that?" The dark-haired heiress was immediately on guard. She sensed that something happened while she was away. "Don't tell me that..."

"Yes." The Card Mistress actually sounded tired. Her next statement confirmed Tomoyo's worst fear. "He visited me today to ask if we could come to his housewarming party. It was very sudden so I sensed that it's probably _hitsuzen_. Onii-chan and Yukito-san are coming on this weekend so we can go."

"Everything happens for a reason." Tomoyo said thoughtfully. "I wonder if he had any hand in this..."

A laugh pulled her attention back towards their conversation. "Don't worry. Everything will be all right. Ohtori-san will always be there for you. We'll be there too. You don't have to worry about it, Tomoyo-chan..."

"Thank you," said her best friend shyly.

"I'll call you again. Let's go shopping. I don't have anything to wear!"

They were laughing when she ended the call. Smiling broadly, she returned to their table to see Haruhi browsing through a glossy brochure. The lawyer gave her a warm smile. She decided that she liked Haruhi, in spite of what happened between them. Somehow her sincerity and honest personality won her over.

"Sorry about that," Tomoyo said as she sat down. "I just heard that my friend is going to come with me to a party on Saturday..."

"Are you going to the housewarming party that the new professor is throwing?" asked Haruhi in a casual tone. She laid the brochure down on the table to look at her new friend. "Kyouya-senpai mentioned that he was invited by Tamaki..."

But the Daidouji heiress was not listening. Her violet-blue eyes were fixed on the name that was printed on the brochure. The name was visible, even from her angle. She wished that she had seen it earlier. How did she not notice that? "Suoh-san, are you coming with us?"

"Yes, we are. As the COO, Tamaki is required to attend such functions." Haruhi looked mildly surprised. Hazel eyes twinkled merrily. "The Host Club is immediately invited since we are all alumni of the school. Since Kyouya-senpai is going to bring you along as his plus one then you are definitely invited as well."

"I can't wait for it," Tomoyo replied with a pleasant smile.

-0-0-0-

It was a clever move, Tomoyo thought. It was very, very clever of him.

She surveyed the room with a critical eye.

The best intellectuals, professionals, socialites and beauties were congregated in the large ballroom of the Hiiragizawa manor. It was quite surprising to see lots of familiar faces and old friends in the same gathering. She shook her head, smiling. Trust Eriol to use any excuse to throw a party. She supposed that her presence was also expected because a non-appearance would spark the rumor mill into full gear.

"Like I said, he's clever," murmured the Daidouji heiress. Her eyes wandered around the room, noting faces and titles automatically. She gave them warm smiles whenever they glanced at her way but she knew that they were all thinking the same thing, _why is she here?_

"Are you all right?" Kyouya asked casually. He was standing next to her. Blue-gray eyes twinkled behind his glasses. "Would you like to go out for a bit of fresh air?"

"I'm fine." She brightened when she saw a familiar blond head. She shook her head. They had just arrived at the party so she didn't want to look rude. "Isn't that Suoh-san?"

"Kyouya! Daidouji-chan!" said the blond man with a large grin. He was wearing a business suit with a purple tie. They exchanged amused glances when they saw his wife roll her eyes. Everyone was staring at the exuberance of the COO. "I'm so glad that you came."

"You pestered me all day," was Kyouya's reply.

"Hello! That's a great dress," Tomoyo smiled. She meant it. Haruhi looked beautiful in a beige shift dress and pearls. "Where are the others?"

"I'm not sure. But we'll see them," said Haruhi. She gazed at the handsome couple in front of her. Standing next to Kyouya, she complimented his dark handsome looks with her romantic beauty. Even in a simple black halter dress and diamond studs, she looked smashing. Before she could comment, her husband beat her to it.

Tamaki gave Tomoyo an exaggerated bow with a large smile. In a flattering voice, he said, "We are blessed with the presence of a daughter of Aphrodite! You are exquisite, Daidouji-san. You are like a perfect Japanese doll with your lovely eyes and fine features. If I was not married and you were not Kyouya's date, I would have grabbed the chance to be near you! If you do not reciprocate my affections, I would still pine for you!"

She laughed. Kyouya looked at him darkly while Haruhi looked embarrassed. "Thank you, Suoh-san. But I would rather hear you rain compliments on my friend. She is far more beautiful than I."

Tamaki had the grace to blush. Kyouya was just about to berate him when he saw a familiar-looking couple walking towards them. Tomoyo's smile widened. She immediately left his side to give her best friend a hug.

"Sakura-chan! I'm so glad you came!" she said happily. "It's also great to see you, Li-kun. These are my friends..."

Introductions were made. Kyouya smiled as he watched her gracefully move between two worlds. Tomoyo made sure that everyone felt comfortable. She added little bits of trivia to ensure common grounds of interest to encourage conversation. He felt pleased that she was always a good hostess even if she wasn't throwing the party.

He looked around the room discreetly. It was not surprising to see the presence of prominent personalities. Eriol Hiiragizawa made a formidable adversary. It was easy to dislike Eriol because he broke Tomoyo's heart. He trusted his instincts. From his research and Syaoran's testimony, Eriol was a shady character. The Ohtori heir watched their host make rounds, chatting and shaking hands. He was handsome in an eccentric English kind of way. Everyone looked taken with him. He could see how Tomoyo fell for him. It irritated him.

"I hate him," Syaoran muttered under his breath. He was also watching Eriol's every move. There was no trace of discomfort in the little wolf. He was also like them. He was born into their world and used to their strange rituals. "I wouldn't come but Sakura asked me to. She was worried."

He turned to the brown-haired architect with a bland smile. "There's nothing to worry about. I'm here."

"Are you planning something?" His new friend asked quietly, always on alert. They slowly drifted away from the others. Tamaki, Haruhi, Sakura and Tomoyo were talking animatedly so they did not notice their departure.

Kyouya allowed himself to smile when they were sure that they were at a safe distance. He looked at him with serious blue-gray eyes. "You asked me once about my plans for Tomoyo-san. I didn't have a ready answer because I was not sure. Since she considers you as the closest thing to a sibling, I would like to ask for your permission as well."

Syaoran sensed that this was important. He stayed silent. Then his brown eyes noticed the slight bump in Kyouya's front pocket.

The dark king continued in the same serious tone. "I will take care of her. I will always care about her." His voice softened as he glanced at her. "I want to marry her."

"Go for it," Syaoran said honestly. He reached forward and clapped Kyouya's shoulder. Sakura was not wrong about him. He was someone that they could trust. "Make her happy."

"I will," Kyouya said with simply dignity.

The men returned to their friends after that.

-0-0-0-

_With the person next to you who isn't me_

_The image of you receiving blessings_

_How could I just stand aside and watch?_

-0-0-0-

"I'm so glad you came."

Tomoyo stiffened at the sound of his voice. She pasted a smile on her face and ignored her frantic heartbeats. While everyone gave their congratulations, she stayed silent. She felt Kyouya's lingering gaze but she dared not look at him. When it was her turn, she offered a simple smile to the newlyweds. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," said Kaho. She couldn't help but stare at her old rival. The older woman was tall, fit and athletic. She didn't look a day over thirty although they all knew that she was beyond that. It was impossible not to feel bitter and angry at the woman who stole her first love.

Eriol stood beside her, smiling. She wanted to tear his hair, scream at his face and scratch out his eyes. She wanted to tell him that she loved him. She wanted to yell that she still yearned for him. But she could do neither. She looked away. It was impossible. She should not let it affect her anymore. Perhaps she would grow used to seeing them in Japan. When they were in England, it was easy to live like there was nothing that could affect her. It was a different story now.

Tomoyo wished she could get away. She wished that she could actually look at them and tell them frankly that she did not give a damn about them. Her former elementary school teacher, Kaho, caught her eye.

Her golden eyes were warm and welcoming. "I've always wanted to teach in Ouran, Suoh-san. You have an excellent Maths curriculum."

Tamaki looked very pleased. "You're also an excellent teacher, Hiiragizawa-sensei. It seems that you know how to reach out and teach the most important thing to your students which is love!"

Tomoyo's heart stopped. She felt Eriol's hard gaze on her face. Heat rushed up to her cheeks. She didn't know if it was embarrassment or anger. Then she felt Kyouya's warm and steady body inch closer to her side. She slowly looked up. His eyes were hiding behind his glasses again; his mouth was set in a firm line. He wasn't pleased with the conversation that was for sure...

Without realizing it, she reached forward and slipped her hand into his. His warmth and firm strength surprised her. It was the first time that she held a hand that was so strong and so sure. Her heart fluttered when he gave it a secret squeeze. She found herself counting to three...

Tomoyo smiled as she returned her attention to their conversation.

"How are you Sakura-san?" Kaho asked smoothly. "You look wonderful tonight. It's also great to see you, Li-kun. I've never had a moment's doubt that you would use your math skills to get into an amazing profession..."

"Thank you," Syaoran said, blushing slightly. Even after all those years, he was still overwhelmed by the power of the moon that radiated from her.

"It's great to see you, Ohtori-san." Eriol's smile hardened.

"I'm glad you remembered me. Now that you're in Japan, we must do something soon. What kind of sports do you like? My friends and I are particularly fond of target shooting." Kyouya smiled with bared teeth.

The dark mage raised an eyebrow. "That's fine. I'm so good at that, I might have invented it. But let me tell you, I'm only good if the target is moving."

"K-Kyouya..." Tamaki said in a worried tone. He knew that face. That was the face that Kyouya wore when he was about to crush an enemy.

"It's because of hunting, I think." Eriol elaborated. His smile was very cold. "I'll see you both soon, Suoh-san and Ohtori-san."

Tomoyo did not miss Kyouya's agitation. She gave him a look. He loosened his grip on her hand slightly.

"Please enjoy the party." Eriol said pleasantly. He offered his arm to his wife. They smiled at their guests and started to move towards the next group. "We're glad to see you again."

They smiled and waved behind them. Tomoyo didn't realize that she was still holding Kyouya's hand. Afterwards, they saw Honey and his wife. Mori was with them. They also found the twins who were dancing with a long line of girls. Tomoyo thought that it was wonderful when the Host Club finally met the Cardcaptor. But she didn't have long to watch because she felt Kyouya lean down close to her ear.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Kyouya whispered in a husky voice.

"Yes," she answered quickly.

They started to sway together in time with the music. Kyouya's hand was on her waist and his grip on the other allowed him to twirl her around the dance floor. She allowed him to divert her attention. He watched her dance and sway without a second thought. She was actually enjoying herself.

"You handled yourself well today," he said quietly when she flew back into his arms. She looked surprised. "You're not that affected anymore."

"How did you know?" Tomoyo's smile was bittersweet.

"I'm always watching you," he answered simply. "I'm always behind you to make sure that you'll be okay."

The Host Club was watching them from their table. Tamaki wore a look of pride and contentment. Honey and Mori shared happy smiles. Hikaru and Kaoru both looked thoughtful. Haruhi was smiling.

"They look good together," she observed. "I'm glad that she trusted us too."

"Kyouya is happy," Tamaki agreed. "That's the best part."

"Tono, you are really clever to put this idea through your father and into Hiiragizawa's head." Hikaru said in a gleefully. "You're really the king!"

"Everything worked out in the end." Kaoru nodded. "We had to exert a lot of effort into redecorating this place. Kyouya-senpai was also clever to put us where he could actually gather information about them to avoid mishaps."

"He also made sure that we will handle the caterer and everything so that we could come." Honey piped up. "I can't wait to watch the videos!"

"Ah," Mori grinned.

"You planned everything!" They all looked around to see the surprised face of Syaoran Li. They forgot that they were sitting with Sakura and Syaoran. The brown-haired woman was grinning. "So you knew about his plans!"

Tamaki looked at him strangely. "We've always helped each other. It's called Operation Princess."

"He just told me today." Syaoran rubbed his temples.

"Ohtori-san is full of surprises," Sakura chuckled. She caught Haruhi's eye. They shared a secret smile. "I'm sure that his future wife will like that."

Their attention went back towards the dance floor.

"You are too kind," she said sweetly.

"Perhaps you will also be kind to me," Kyouya replied. He held her close for a moment longer than necessary and then he released her. Confusion crossed her face. Still smiling, he repeated. "You have to be kind to me, Tomoyo-san."

Tomoyo did not realize that they had stopped dancing. She was staring up at Kyouya's deep blue-gray eyes and holding his warm hand. Her heartbeats accelerated. She could hear the pounding in her ears as she watched him kneel in front of her.

The guests had stopped what they were doing. The music carried on. Everyone was looking at them with a mixture of surprise, anticipation and envy.

Kyouya remained cool, confident and calm. He forced himself to forget about their surroundings. He held her gaze as firmly as he held her hand. Without missing a beat, he removed a small blue box from the front pocket of his jacket. He watched her eyes widen with realization and anticipation. He saw her lips smile with pleasure.

His voice was low, seductive and sweet. "Daidouji Tomoyo-san, will you marry me?"

The world stopped. It simply stopped. There was no more music, no chattering guests and nobody else but them.

"K-Kyouya-san!" she exclaimed. She was simply shocked.

"Please," he murmured, holding her gaze.

"Y-Yes."

Tomoyo's heart tightened with pleasure and fear as he slowly slipped a diamond ring into her ring finger. It was a magnificent diamond set with two blue sapphires. The weight seemed to secure her into reality like an anchor at sea. Tears rushed up into her eyes. She barely noticed when Kyouya got back to his feet. She was still overwhelmed.

"Thank you," he whispered as he kissed her cheek. "Please smile and don't cry. I won't make you cry, I promise."

She choked on her tears before she began laughing. Kyouya smiled at the beautiful sound. Holding her hand, he started to lead her away from the clapping guests. Their friends were waiting for them. He knew that Eriol and Kaho were watching. The black-haired professor did not look pleased. In fact, he was pissed. Kyouya allowed himself to relish his victory.

It was only the beginning of his revenge. Nobody could hurt Tomoyo and get away with it. Kyouya would make sure of that.

-0-0-0-

To be continued!

A/N: I did some editing but it's only minor. I'm sorry about that. Readers deserve better! Dedications go out to savantnicholas, Harvey-kun, Kinomoto12 and Yuri-chan!


	11. Chapter 11

Tomoyo shivered in the cold December air. She pulled her coat closer as she stepped into the pavement. They were in front of her apartment building. Her eyes widened when she saw Kyouya remove his scarf and tie it securely around her neck. She looked at him with a surprised smile. It was an unexpected gesture from him and she cherished it. It must have taken a lot of courage for him to step outside of his boundaries to touch her. "Thank you, Kyouya-san."

"You're welcome," he said quietly.

They walked inside the posh reception area without speaking. It was still surreal to them. They had started the evening as close acquaintances and ended it as an engaged couple. It was an amazing turn of events. The beautiful ring on her finger was the only thing that confirmed the change.

Kyouya still kept an eye on her. She was very quiet. He wondered about what was going through her mind. It was hard to read Tomoyo when she was quiet and pensive. He wished that he knew what to say and what to do to avoid mistakes. Their connection was so fragile. Their engagement was built on eggshells.

He wanted her to be sure.

After his unexpected proposal, they excused themselves from the party. Everyone was applauding and talking about them. The Host Club was right behind them. All of them offered their congratulations. He nodded and smiled as he steered her into their waiting limousine. Tomoyo didn't speak at all. They didn't talk on the long ride home. They were waiting for each other to get used to it. But he felt like a thorn had been extracted from his chest. He could finally breathe freely.

Tomoyo was finally his.

They arrived at the front door of her penthouse suite. She turned to him, smiling, after she extracted her keys from her purse. Violet-blue eyes were uncertain. Her fingers lingered on the doorknob as she stared at him. He knew instinctively that she was assessing his readiness to assume his new role. Even in the dim light, he saw how her engagement ring shone. It filled him with pride. She was his. He was hers.

The vagueness and ambiguity of their relationship was truly set aside.

Since they've gone out for more than a year, they had established a routine that they were comfortable with. Their dates were composed of society functions, dinner parties, amusement park dates and the low-key coffee date. He would usually fetch her from her condo, bring her back and leave her with a courteous "good night". She was always gracious. He was always polite. They never discussed their relationship. It never went beyond what could be loosely termed as "friendship".

Yet they were comfortable with each other and they shared secrets. They can live under one roof. They can create a marriage together because of an inexplicable reason that bound them together.

"Would you like to come inside?" she asked politely.

"Yes please," Kyouya replied. He followed the heiress inside her spacious apartment. It was a prettily decorated place with plenty of delicate feminine accessories paired with sleek modern furniture. He liked Tomoyo's aesthetic sensibilities. He could bet that she would extend the same to their future home. "I'm sorry for intruding."

She told him that the maids were on vacation. He sat down on the couch and studied a pretty painting in the wall. It took a moment before the face registered in his mind. A smile crept up his lips. It was a beautiful little girl in a white dress with long dark hair and huge violet eyes holding a basket of lilies in her lap. She was so angelic and innocent. If Tomoyo was going to be in charge of interior decorating then he was going to ask her to bring it with her...

Tomoyo busied herself with making coffee and pulling out a petite chocolate cake from the refrigerator. She did not realize that he had followed her inside the kitchen. He stood behind her, watching her every move.

He smiled as he noted her enthusiasm for household chores. Tomoyo was an only child so he guessed that she had to learn to do things for herself. It was endearing.

"Kyouya-san!" she exclaimed. Her eyes were enormous. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask if I could help you out," he retorted smoothly. "But you have everything under control."

"That was nice of you." Tomoyo chuckled as she sat down across him. In her black cocktail dress and heels, she didn't look like she belonged to the kitchen. Her beauty still took his breath away.

He remembered the night that they spent together. She frowned slightly when she saw him avert his gaze. "Are you all right?"

Kyouya nodded. He watched her lift her right hand up to inspect her ring finger. A pleased look crossed her face. His heartbeats slowed down. He felt better now that he knew that he made her happy.

"Thank you so much," she said quietly. "It's a beautiful ring. I knew I could count on you."

He chuckled. "I'm very reliable. Didn't I tell you that I'll take care of it?"

A nod answered him. Her expression became soft and pensive. She lowered her hand to look at him. Her eyes were deep and dark like the sea. He couldn't look away. "Kyouya-san, what are we doing?"

"We're getting married," he replied gently. "I asked you. You accepted me."

"But what about-?"

Her statement was cut short by the whistling kettle. He watched her get up to serve coffee and cake. A whiff of her sweet perfume filled his nostrils when she leaned down to set the plate in front of him. She was so close...

"Kyou-"

She found that she welcomed his interruption.

It was a soft and tender kiss. She closed her eyes and gave herself up to the sensation of his warm lips connecting with hers. Her body felt light and weightless so she was grateful when he pulled her closer to his embrace.

They slowly pulled away from each other without breaking eye contact. Her arms were around his neck and his hands were on her back. She shivered at the palm that warmed her bare flesh. He smiled slowly.

Tomoyo stared, mesmerized. She had never seen him smile like that. It was full of joy and contentment. All of the smiles that she'd seen were formal, stiff and condescending. She realized that it was his smile for her. It was the grin of an infatuated teenager or a passionate man. Her heart fluttered inside her chest. "Let's go to the living room," she said in a small voice.

They transferred without any trouble. He carried the tray of cakes and coffee for her. They settled down on the couch and started to eat. She could feel his eyes on her face. A light blush colored her cheeks.

"Tomoyo-san, do you trust me?"

Kyouya's question startled her. She glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "I do."

"I'm glad to hear that. I do not want to think that I forced you into it," said Kyouya. His expression was earnest. It touched her to know that he was very serious. She reached for his hand without realizing it. Their fingers laced tightly together. "I want you to trust me. You have to believe in me. I can't promise that I'll be perfect but I will try my best."

Tears welled in her violet-blue eyes. She bit her lip quickly. He didn't break his intense gaze nor loosen his grip.

"I don't know what happened between you and Hiiragizawa-san but I don't care. Let's start again. I want to know if we have the chance to make it possible," said the dark king. His fiancee jumped when she felt his hand on her face. Blue-gray eyes were tender. "I'm so sorry for making you cry all the time..."

Tomoyo wiped her cheeks hurriedly. She was smiling and crying at the same time. Kyouya offered his handkerchief. She took it with a grateful smile. "I-I'm crying because I'm happy. Thank you so much, Kyouya-san."

She surprised him when she sat closer to him. His arm draped shyly over her shoulders while she laid a hand on his leg. They sank back into the couch to savor their new closeness. She felt protected and secure with him. He felt like himself around her.

"I can still remember the first time that I saw you," he whispered into her hair. She sighed and snuggled closer. "You were beautiful."

"Me too," she murmured into his chest. Exhaustion was seeping into her body. She didn't realize that he had gotten up so that she could lie on the couch comfortably. She was fast asleep when he laid a blanket over her slim body.

"Good night," said her fiancée as he kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Tomoyo-san."

He let himself out.

-0-0-0-

_Shall we replace "Jingle Bells" with Wedding Bells? _

_It seems that the Crystal Voice of Tokyo got her present early this week. According to our sources, she received a spontaneous and unexpected proposal from none other than the famous Kyouya Ohtori in a welcoming party hosted by two new professors from the prestigious Ouran High School. It's still a week before Christmas but she's got a generous gift in the form of a large Tiffany's diamond engagement ring!_

_A short interview with the songbird confirmed the rumors that she had been going out with the businessman for more than a year now..._

Sonomi was reading the Lifestyle section of the newspaper when her daughter entered the kitchen. She took a sip of dark coffee while the younger woman made her own. She realized with a small pang that they won't be able to do their morning routine anymore.

She wondered if she made the wrong choice of being a working mother. All of those wasted years and missed moments hit her. She was going to lose her daughter so soon...

"Good morning, Mother!" Tomoyo said as she kissed her mother's cheek. Her eyebrows knitted together when she noticed her expression. She was happy that her mother was home from Australia. She really missed her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," said the older woman with a dismissive tone. Her brown eyes twinkled mischievously. "I was reading the paper. Your engagement is the talk of the town."

The dark-haired girl groaned. She pulled the paper towards her to read and blanched after the first paragraph. Her mother was laughing when she finished. "I can't believe the things that they wrote! Kyouya-san will be furious..."

"He won't. He knows it's good for your sales," Sonomi said soothingly. "You're the Little Queen. Everyone looks up to you, darling. When a queen gets married, the peasants have to know everything. That's why he allowed them to print it."

Her lips twitched. "I know. I just wanted our wedding to be a private ceremony."

"It will be," promised her mother. Her brown eyes were fierce. "It will be full of the people you love and people that love you."

"Thank you," Tomoyo said in a laughing tone. Her violet-blue eyes were twinkling. "I'm glad you didn't have anything scheduled on Christmas Day next week. Kyouya-san wanted us to meet his family for dinner. It will be a small engagement party."

"That's a great idea!" the older woman said enthusiastically.

"Kyouya-san really wants me to meet his older sister but his mother heard about it. So they offered to host the whole thing," explained Tomoyo. "I'm happy that you could come, Mother."

Sonomi felt her throat constrict as she stared at her daughter's grateful expression. She was her only child. Now she was all grown up and getting married. It was like losing Nadeshiko all over again. She did not realize that it was going to be hard to let go of her little treasure.

Tomoyo felt sadness wash over her when her mother started crying. She got up and enveloped her in a tight hug. "Mother, I'm just getting married. I'm not going to be executed."

"You're all grown up now," sobbed the Daidouji matriarch "You don't need your mother anymore. A-And you're going to be a mother someday..."

"You wanted me to get married, remember?" She giggled. Tears started to fall down her cheeks. She tried to keep her voice cheerful "You'll be a grandmother soon. You will have lots of fun with your grandchildren because you'll teach them lots of sports. It's not a bad thing, Mom."

Sonomi nodded as she wiped her tears. "I just didn't realize that I will really let you go. If it wasn't Kyouya-san, I would really torture the foolish young man who wanted to take you away from me!"

"I'm still your daughter," Tomoyo said in a reassuring tone. She was glad that her mother truly trusted her fiancee. "It's a good thing that you really like Kyouya-san."

The older woman hugged her only daughter tightly. Her voice was soft and sad. "I couldn't say no because I know that he really loves you."

+0+0+

"Sakura-chan, I'm here!" Tomoyo called out as soon as she arrived in the Li residence. She removed her shoes and set them aside neatly on the shoe rack. There were several pairs of shoes scattered in the entryway but she simply stepped over them.

She walked towards the living room where she saw her other second cousin. Touya Kinomoto was playing with the children on the carpet. Yukito Tsukishiro was eating a plate of snacks on the couch. They smiled as soon as they saw her. They were her friends. "Hi guys!"

"You're early," Touya said as he got up. She kissed Kimihiro and Sayuri before she turned to inspect the older Kinomoto. Touya was taller, more tanned and more muscular. They smiled at each other because they also treated each other like siblings although he was Sakura's older brother.

He worked as an archeologist like their father, Fujitaka Kinomoto. It often took him and Yukito to different parts of the world for a long period of time. He was also involved in a number of minor businesses so he was always busy. Sakura often told her that she missed her brother very much.

"I'm free," she replied as she dropped her bag on the easy chair. "I'll be glad to look after them."

"Yeah," agreed the older man "I'm glad that Father is home from Africa. It's not every day that we can have dinner together in a restaurant. But it kills me because we can't bring the little monsters."

"They're not monsters," admonished the Card Mistress. She entered the room wearing a pretty green dress. Her emerald green eyes were shining with mirth. "They're my kids!"

"Exactly," Touya deadpanned.

"To-ya!" Yukito scolded in a teasing tone. He nodded to Syaoran who came in. "Don't start."

The older Kinomoto sighed before he picked Sayuri up. He rocked her up and down in the air. The little girl burst out in delighted giggles. The adults smiled when Sayuri hugged Touya's neck lovingly. "They might be monsters but they're still kind of cute."

"You're such a softie." Syaoran smirked.

Touya's eyebrow went up. He growled but he turned his back to continue playing with his niece. "Don't be so smug. You're lucky that my sister is pretty. I'll pity the children if they're ugly like their daddy..."

Yukito stepped in front of a livid Syaoran to prevent further damage. Sakura and Tomoyo were laughing. Some things never changed.

Sakura turned to her best friend. "Thank you for coming over. You're an angel, Tomoyo-chan! I'm so glad that we didn't have to hire a babysitter."

"No problem," smiled the Daidouji heiress. She patted Kimihiro's head fondly. "I'll take care of them. You have to go now or you'll all be late!"

They followed her suggestion immediately. Yukito pushed Touya out of the door while Syaoran helped a chattering Sakura into her coat. Tomoyo was left with various instructions that she took with good humor. The Card Mistress kissed her second cousin goodbye then she skipped out of the gate.

Tomoyo went back inside to see Keroberos playing video games with Kimihiro. Sayuri was quietly coloring in her corner. The Seal Beast turned to her with a large grin. "Hi! I'm so glad you're babysitting. I can't stand it when they hire a babysitter!"

She sat down beside Sayuri and stroked the little girl's dark hair. A laugh escaped her lips. "I know. We'll have some pancakes later. How does that sound?"

Keroberos cheered. Kimihiro clapped his hands too. "You're the best Tomoyo-chan!"

A loud ring interrupted their conversation. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered the call with a smile. Keroberos smirked before he returned his attention to his video game. "Hello Kyouya-san!"

"Hello, Tomoyo-san. Where are you tonight?" Her fiancee of two weeks asked smoothly.

"I'm in Sakura-chan's house. They went out so I volunteered to look after the kids. I thought you had plans tonight so I didn't want to bother you," she said casually. Sayuri pulled her skirt to get her attention. "That's so pretty, Sayuri-chan. Are you making a picture for Mama? Aren't you a thoughtful little baby girl? Who's such a little sweetie?"

Kyouya seemed amused with her cooing and baby talk. "I decided to skip the party. It's a Saturday night and I'm free. What do you say?"

"You can come over," she said with a giggle. Her niece was bored with her drawing so she was now drawing on her arm. "You can keep me company."

"I'll be there in ten."

Tomoyo took her nephew, niece and Keroberos to the kitchen to make pancakes. She was so focused on her task that she jumped when she heard the doorbell ring. Keroberos waved her away while she removed her apron.

"Kyouya-san!" she greeted as she let him in. He was wearing jeans and a sweater. She caught a whiff of his unique smell when he passed her. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "I'm so glad that you could make it!"

"Me too," he said. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding. I just had to see you."

Tomoyo blushed. "K-Kyouya-san! We just saw each other last week..."

"I had to see you," he repeated gently.

She was locked in a warm, intimate gaze when she heard a familiar shriek.

"TOMOYO-CHAN!"

They jumped.

Keroberos flew into the entryway, looking distressed. He didn't see Kyouya. He headed straight to the young woman that he loved second only to his Mistress. "The pancakes are going to burn! Please hurry up!"

"Oh no!"

Kyouya watched her run to the kitchen. He turned his gaze to the yellow stuffed toy that was hovering in front of him.

"Shit!" Keroberos swore. He didn't realize that Tomoyo had a guest. He was so careless! Sakura was going to be so mad. His existence was supposed to be a secret.

The shadow king was still staring. He wondered if it was a prank or if he was hallucinating. There was a talking (swearing!) stuffed toy in front of him. It was floating at least five feet off the ground. He wondered if it was a prototype of a new toy that Tomoyo was developing that she forgot to tell him. Or maybe it was really a flying plushie...

He followed the strange toy to the kitchen. An affecting sight met his eyes.

Tomoyo was tending to the children. She was wearing the cute apron over her clothes again. Kimihiro was eating a stack of pancakes with a bit of honey on the side of his lips. Sayuri's face was spotless but her arms were full of black markings. The dark-haired woman smiled wryly. They made a mess without meaning to while she was away.

"TOMOYO-CHAN~!"

"Keroberos!" she exclaimed in shock. Her eyes widened like saucers when she realized that Kyouya was following the Seal Beast. "What happened to keeping our secret?"

"Tomoyo-chan! Please don't tell Sakura that I was discovered! I'm ashamed! I put my Mistress in danger!" The Seal Beast wailed. Kimihiro and Sayuri laughed at his silly face. He flew out of the room with a red face. "Waaah!"

"Kyouya-san," said the Daidouji heiress in a calm voice. "I can explain."

-0-0-0-

"Daddy!"

The men watched the cherry blossom throw herself at her father with amused smiles. Fujitaka Kinomoto hugged her back. She was filled with happiness.

"Where are the children?" the gray-haired man asked cheerfully. He looked around the restaurant as though he was hoping to see them. "I thought that you're going to bring them."

Sakura smiled mysteriously. "Tomoyo-chan offered to look after them."

The men in her life exchanged uneasy glances. When Sakura smiled like that, she resembled Tomoyo in all of her sweet cunning.

"I know that look. She did something." Touya said quietly to his brother-in-law.

"Yep," Syaoran agreed.

"It's her secret," Yukito murmured under her breath. His hazel eyes twinkled with merriment. "What are we going to order for dinner?"

-0-0-0-

Kyouya was exhausted by the end of the night. He decided that he would rather work on a large stack of spreadsheets than take care of a couple of hyperactive kids.

They kicked up a fuss when they brought them to the bathroom to give them a bath. Kimihiro screamed and wailed when he tried to remove his clothes while Sayuri's black marks refused to be soaped away. They even ran away when they tried to dress them. (Keroberos was nowhere in sight.) But they conceded in the end.

It was obvious that they were used to being fussed over by their parents and that they reveled in it. His childhood was stricter and more formal so he was surprised by their easy shows of affection for every small thing. It warmed his heart.

He was also amazed at Tomoyo's serene face. She never lost her calm smile or her gentle tone. The kids actually calmed down when Tomoyo coaxed them into her arms. They behaved like angels when she dressed them up in matching green and pink pajamas. She loved them and they loved her back. As he watched her help them brush their teeth and sing silly tunes, he realized that Tomoyo was going to make a wonderful mother someday.

"It's time for good little angels to go to bed," she told them. "You've been so good that you deserve a nice story!"

"Story!" Sayuri squealed in delight. "I want story!"

"Cardcaptor!" Kimihiro said decisively. "Aunt Tomoyo, please?"

Kyouya chuckled when he picked her up. She smelled like baby powder and flowers. He carried her to the nursery while Tomoyo held Kimihiro's hand. The children ran to the bed without a second thought for the adults. He blinked when he saw the stuffed toy sitting on top of the covers with a grave expression.

"Kero-chan!" He was swept up into a tight hug. The little girl obviously loved him with all of her might. "Sleepy time for Kero-chan."

Tomoyo sat down on the bed. She gave him an encouraging smile. "Come in, Kyouya-san. Please turn down the lights."

He did what she asked. The shadow king stepped inside the yellow nursery tentatively. He crossed the room that was littered with coloring books, crayons, stuffed toys and toy cars. Kimihiro scooted over to make space for him. He sat down at the other end of the bed.

Keroberos looked at him warily but did not say anything. He settled down on top of Sayuri's pillow when the little girl replaced him with her favorite white bunny from Yukito. The dark-haired woman smiled as she stroked Sayuri's hair. Her sweet voice filled the air. For the first time since he was a child, he was treated to a bedtime story.

"Once upon a time, there was once a powerful sorcerer named Clow Reed. He was so powerful that he made a deck of magical Cards that brought the elements to life. He also created two magical Guardians named Keroberos and Yue," Tomoyo paused playfully. The children were staring at her with wonder and awe on their faces. Her heart fluttered as she gazed at her best friend's children. They looked a lot like their parents. "Clow Reed was very wise. He left his Cards to a cute little girl who accidentally scattered them all over the world when she found them. Why do you think that happened?"

"Windy!" Kimihiro piped up in an important voice.

"That's right. She read Windy on the Card at the top of the deck. The Cards flew all over the place. Who woke up?"

"Kero-chan!"

Kyouya listened. Realization dawned on his face.

"Very good, Kimihiro-chan. Kero-chan appointed the cute girl as the new Cardcaptor. What's her name?" Tomoyo suppressed her smile as the children jostled for the honor. "Okay, it's Sayuri-chan's turn. Who was the new Cardcaptor?"

"Mama!" Sayuri laughed happily_. "Cardcaptor Sakura!"_

Kyouya's eyes widened when Tomoyo winked at him.

"Yes, she was. She went on an amazing adventure to capture all of the Cards. Who did she meet on the way?"

"Daddy!"

"Aren't you the smartest kid on the block? You're right! She met a really angry transferee from Hong Kong. He was the real heir to the Clow Cards so he didn't think that the cute girl in his class was worthy enough. They went on a marvelous adventure to capture the Cards together…"

-0-0-0-

"And they lived happily ever after," Tomoyo said very quietly. She watched Sayuri's eyes flutter before they closed. (She was more stubborn than her elder brother. It was obvious that she wanted to see the story to its very sweet end even after the Sleep's dusted them.) Keroberos had also fallen asleep. "Good night, my darling."

Kyouya released a breath he didn't realize that he was holding. The dark-haired woman turned to him and pressed a finger to her lips. They tiptoed out of the nursery. When they got to the hall, she glanced back to look at the darkened room. Kimihiro and Sayuri were tucked together with their heads close to each other. Moonlight washed in from the window. But the Glow filled the room with small glowing fairy lights because Sakura didn't want her children to be scared and the Shield protected them from harm.

If she squinted hard enough, she could see the outlines of two beautiful young women sitting at the edge of the bed. It was wonderful that Sakura's Cards worked without their Mistress. They loved and cared for her family without hesitation.

A satisfied smile escaped her lips. She followed Kyouya to the living room where he plopped down on the couch without wasting a moment. The dark-haired man ignored her amused laugh. His fiancée sat down beside him and laid her head on his chest. They were more comfortable with their bodies now.

"That was a beautiful story," he told her.

"Thank you," said the dark-haired woman.

"Was that just a fairytale?" asked Kyouya curiously. He didn't dare ask if it's true.

She laughed. "You won't believe me if I said it's true. You saw Kero-chan. He's alive."

"I thought that he was a new toy that you were developing," he chuckled sexily into her hair. She moved slightly to accommodate his hard body. "It's well-made, that's for sure."

"That's actually a very strong magical creature," said the heiress. "I have the videos to prove it."

"I believe you."

His fiancée actually laughed out loud. It was so lovely that he couldn't help but smile. Tomoyo's voice was serene. "There is magic in this world, Kyouya-san."

As a man who believed in cold hard facts, he found himself agreeing. It was definitely magic that brought Tomoyo into his world.

They heard a car pull up in the driveway followed by Sakura's energetic voice. The couple got up and prepared to greet them. It was late already. It was time for them to go home. Kyouya looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You have to tell them."

"Oh, I will." Tomoyo said cheerfully. "They think of you as family anyway."

Her fiancée choked. She went to greet her cousins with a lovely laugh.

-0-0-0-

A/N: I'm sorry it's short! I'll make it up next chapter... I'm pretty swamped. Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Tomoyo arrived in the shopping mall just in time to meet her second cousin. She winced as she looked at the thick crowd. Christmas was just around the corner. They should have known that throngs of people would also be doing the same thing but it was better late than never. They made plans after her babysitting stint to catch up and go shopping before the holidays actually began. Her cousin mentioned that she also needed last-minute presents. Tomoyo thought that it was the perfect time to talk to her cousin about her engagement. The pair decided to meet up in front of a popular restaurant that was at the heart of the mall. Tomoyo was glad that she wore comfortable shoes. She did not fancy walking around in high heels so comfort was a priority.

"Sakura-chan!" She spotted the auburn-haired woman sitting on one of the small tables. The Card Mistress jumped up and hugged her enthusiastically. They were so happy to see each other. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Me too!" Sakura said cheerfully. She stared at her cousin for a moment before she smiled. Tomoyo didn't realize it but she looked beautiful. There was a twinkle in her blue-violet eyes and a blush was in her pale cheeks. Being in love suited her. "How are you? I'm sorry that I didn't call or text you. It's been really hectic at home!"

"Don't worry about it," said the heiress. She glanced at the restaurant and grinned. "Do you want to grab a bite first? We have lots to talk about."

"Let's shop first," Sakura decided. "I want to finish all of my errands first before anything else. Are you buying presents too?"

The dark-haired woman nodded cheerfully. They started to walk with linked arms. It was so good to be with your best friend. It doesn't matter where they were or what they did. Being with each other was wonderful.

"I'm so glad to be away from the house," Sakura confided as they browsed through the racks of gorgeous clothes. Her emerald green eyes twinkled merrily. "It's good to have them out of the way so we can have a proper chat."

Tomoyo chuckled. She watched her best friend search for a nice scarf for her husband while keeping up an unending stream of chatter. Her blue-violet eyes wandered towards the lovely clothes on the male mannequins. She wondered how she would feel if she was shopping for a husband next Christmas for his winter clothes…

Kyouya-san would look great in deep colors, she thought as she absently scanned the coats that was on display. With his pale skin, he will also stand out in green, violet and black. Yes, he'll look good in black.

She picked up a nice cashmere coat and checked the price tag. Her cousin giggled beside her. The heiress jumped. A glance at Sakura told her that she was really amused. "Sakura-chan?"

"What's the last thing I said?" the Card Mistress asked seriously while trying hard to keep a straight face. She knew when to tease Tomoyo and when to leave her alone. Of course, she was the only who could distinguish her cousin's moods.

Tomoyo's cheeks heated up. She returned the coat back into the rack. Looking guilty, she answered. "You're talking about Sayuri-chan and Kimihiro-chan, weren't you?"

The auburn-haired woman laughed and grabbed her arm to drag her out of the store. "I wasn't but let's pretend that I did! You're absent-minded today, Tomoyo-chan!" They walked out of the store, still laughing.

The pair brought toys, clothes and little presents for the special people in their life. Tomoyo was almost finished with her list until there was one more person left.

_Kyouya_.

What should I get for him? She looked thoughtful as she browsed through racks of ties. He had everything that he ever wanted. Perhaps she should aim for something that he didn't have. She should get something useful like a gadget or a handmade scarf. (There was no time to make a scarf though, she thought wryly. A gadget will do.)

Sakura accompanied her to a store that sold gadgets to a throng of young professionals. They took their time in browsing through the merchandise, impressed by the new technology. They recalled that Tomoyo used to provide gadgets for them to use when they were younger. Her best friend stopped.

"I'll have the perfect gift for him," Tomoyo said confidently. Their company wasn't a multi-million empire if it wasn't for their ingenuity. "Thank you, Sakura-chan."

The Card Mistress simply smiled. Her best friend was still talking as they made their way out of the store. "I was wondering if I could cook something for his family on Christmas Day..."

They didn't realize that they were shopping for almost two hours until Sakura declared that she was hungry. Tomoyo smilingly obliged by accompanying her to the nearest restaurant.

"So," Sakura started with a mischievous smile "how is your relationship with Ohtori-san?"

Tomoyo smiled in spite of her heated cheeks. She never kept any secrets from her best friend. It was their unspoken rule to remain open with each other. "It's great. We're still getting used to each other but I think we're getting there."

"I was right when I saw your picture. He is an important figure in your future," the auburn-haired woman chuckled. Emerald green eyes twinkled merrily. "Ohtori-san will be your husband in a year's time. Are you excited?"

"I'm apprehensive," the songstress confessed. She looked out into the throng of people outside the glass window. Blue-violet eyes were uncertain. "We've been going out for more than a year but I feel like I still don't know him. Although we've gone through a lot together, I still think that everything's going too fast and too soon. I still don't know him very well but I trust him. I trust him with my whole heart. Am I supposed to feel this way?"

"I think it's wonderful that you trust him. It's a large factor that will determine the tone of your relationship." The auburn-haired woman smiled. "But you can't know a person completely until you marry them."

Tomoyo looked confused so she had to elaborate.

"Do you remember when Syaoran joined our fourth-grade class? He was the strange and unfamiliar thing in my life. It took me such a long time to acknowledge his feelings. Even afterwards, it took me some time to get to know him. We might have spent more time with each other but that doesn't mean that I know him any more than you do. I only got to know everything about him when we got married. I trusted the unknown.

"You can't always know and plan everything, Tomoyo-chan. Sometimes we have to live in the moment to enjoy it. Then you'll realize that what you're looking for is right in front of you." Sakura's smile was joyful. She reached up to brush away her bangs. The dark-haired girl saw her wedding band catch the light and glitter. Everyone knew they were happily married. And everyone envied them.

Meeting the frank emerald gaze, she couldn't believe her friend's next words. "I knew that Eriol-kun wasn't meant for you."

"What!" the heiress exclaimed flabbergasted.

"I was meaning to tell you but I couldn't find the right opportunity." Sakura smiled sadly. She caught her friend's hands and squeezed them. Her eyes were serious. "When you were still with Eriol-san a few years ago, I had a dream. You know how my dreams are. They come true most of the time. Well, in this one, I saw you walking along with someone else. I could see Eriol walking towards the opposite direction before throwing one last glance at you. And you didn't notice because you were completely absorbed in what your companion was saying.

Sakura's laugh was dry. "Oh, don't look at me like that Tomoyo-chan! You know how you were when you were with Eriol. You barely looked at anyone else. You were completely devoted to him. Anyway, you kissed your tall and handsome lover in front of me. Sparks flew. I didn't know who he was until I saw your picture last year. It was Ohtori-san who was with you."

"Sparks," Tomoyo said, stunned.

The Card Mistress nodded. "Yes. It was the same as my dream when I got engaged to Syaoran. There were sparks and wedding bells and a sense that I've finally done something right…"

Tomoyo nodded, dazed. She always had a feeling that Sakura knew something that she didn't but she never asked. Her best friend would never let any harm come to her. So she trusted Sakura's not-so-subtle attempt to hook her up with Kyouya.

It finally clicked in her mind. All those little hints, the conspiracies and the secret smiles meant something. Her best friend knew about it all along. Sakura trusted her dreams, magic and the tapestry of Fate. She merely nudged it along until everything fell into place.

"Kyouya-san is meant to be mine." Tomoyo couldn't believe herself. "We're soul mates."

"It's possible," the Card Mistress nodded wisely. "Kero-chan told me that Clow believed in these kinds of things too. He had one! He made sure that I'll meet mine as compensation for all of the crazy things I went through. Not to mention that I can continue his legacy through my children. Why can't it happen to you?"

"I don't have magic," Tomoyo pointed out flatly.

Her best friend stared at her. Everyone knew that Tomoyo was practical, realistic and meticulous. In spite of her rare flights of fancy, it was possible to believe that she did not believe in magic. Not to mention that Tomoyo nearly lost her faith in true love thanks to a certain black-haired mage…

"You do."

The firmness in Sakura's tone surprised her. Disbelief flooded her mind. She didn't want to believe it. "No."

"Yes," insisted her second cousin. "You do. Eriol-kun sensed this but he couldn't confirm it. I've known it for a while now but I never said anything. I didn't want him to go back to you…"

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo looked anguished. She couldn't believe that she was hearing all of this now. "When did you know? What kind of magic do I have? Why are you so against Eriol?"

The Card Mistress let out a deep breath. She caught Tomoyo's stare and held it with all of the strength that she could muster. There was always a time and place for everything. It was not the right time yet but she believed that she could disclose a bit of information.

As long as there were choices, the future would change.

It was up to Tomoyo to choose her paths. Sakura would not reveal anything that will potentially damage destinies. Her best friend was precious but that didn't mean that a little bit at a time was acceptable. A pinch of prevention was worth more than a pound of cure.

"Kero-chan and Yue-san both agree that you began to give out powerful signals since your breakup with Eriol. We don't know what you're capable of so we decided not to tell you yet. We could all sense it but it's not that visible…" Sakura answered carefully. Her emerald eyes were serious. Tomoyo didn't miss the authority that emanated from her cousin. "I'm not completely against Eriol-kun. I'm simply asking you to avoid him."

"Why?"

"Please trust me, Tomoyo-chan. Please?" Sakura's face lightened. "I'll tell you when it's time. Now that you have your new knowledge, I'll trust you to be more prudent about our little secrets."

They knew each other too well. Sakura held her gaze until she couldn't stop herself from looking away. Curious as she was, she knew how to respect her best friend's decisions.

Tomoyo blushed as she realized what she meant. She remembered the incident last Saturday. It was an accident. Kyouya arrived just in time to see Keroberos calling out for her. It was completely unexpected.

"I'm truly sorry," she said softly.

"Its fine," said the Card Mistress. "He should know because he's marrying into the family."

"I'm meeting his family on Christmas Eve," said the songstress with a smile. "Mother is coming with me. And on Christmas Day, we're spending it with you. I should think that he's ready to be with you."

"What about the Host Club?" asked the auburn-haired woman with an elfish grin "are they coming over for Christmas?"

Tomoyo shook her head. Her lips twitched. "They're throwing a huge New Year's party. Haruhi-san is organizing it. She said that it's because they want one grand celebration to bring the year in."

They both laughed. The tension melted away. Neither of them noticed. "Sounds like them."

"I'm a little nervous," said the heiress. Her blue-violet eyes were soft. A smile played at the edge of her lips. "I know that Kyouya-san has two elder brothers and an elder sister. His parents are great figures in society. I don't know what they'll think of me."

"They'll like you," Sakura said loyally. "You're sweet, beautiful and genuinely kind! Anyone would like you."

"Honey-san said that Ohtori-san never introduced anyone to his family if he could help it," she said. "I'll be the first."

"You're his fiancée," her best friend said tartly. "You should be the first."

"I can't believe I'm getting married."

"You're marrying your soul mate."

"How sure are you?"

"Positive."

They both laughed loudly. Sakura reached over and squeezed her pretty hand. Her eyes were wise and her voice knew. "You're like the sister I never had. It's my turn to take care of you. I'm sorry if I can't take away the pain that Eriol-kun brought you but I'm going to do everything to help you get over it."

"I'm almost over him." Tomoyo nearly believed herself.

"I know," agreed her best friend. "But it's not complete. You won't be ready to become Ohtori-san's bride if you're not over him completely."

Blue-violet eyes widened with amusement. "Why do you want me to marry him so bad?"

"Because he is your soul mate and he makes you laugh." Sakura chuckled. Her best friend could lose her famous perceptiveness sometimes. "Seeing you with him gives me a good feeling because you truly belong with each other."

"Kyouya-san will commend you for your staunch support," Tomoyo said drily. "I should hope that your new candidate won't break my heart."

"Oh, don't worry," the Card Mistress said loftily. She turned to order to the waiter who was waiting for their attention. "Syaoran took care of that."

+0+0+

Sonomi woke up to the sweet smell of a cake that was baking. She checked her bedside calendar and realized that it was Christmas Eve. Her brown eyes softened when it landed on the framed picture of her daughter. There were other pictures that involved her daughter and dear Nadeshiko's daughter too but she was very fond of this.

It showed an adorable five-year-old Tomoyo wearing a pretty purple dress with ribbons in her hair. She was sitting on her father's lap and holding her mother's hand. They were looking at the camera with bright smiles. It was taken before her husband's early death. The loss still brings tear into her eyes. (It still haunts Tomoyo, she knew.)

She hastily wiped a tear from her eye. Her husband was a good man. He had large dreams for his only daughter. They both wanted many children but managed only one. He would be proud to know that his darling little girl was going to get engaged properly today. "Oh, _anata_, she's all grown up now," she whispered. "She's going to marry the boy you liked for her."

"Mother, are you awake?" The door opened to reveal Tomoyo wearing an apron over her dress. She was carrying a tray of pancakes, juice and a flower. Her smile widened when she saw that her mother was sitting up on the bed. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No, you're not. Come in!" Sonomi said cheerfully. She replaced the picture frame on top of the bedside table. Her daughter dutifully laid the tray in front of her. "What did I do to deserve breakfast in bed?"

"I wanted to do something nice," Tomoyo answered quietly. Her blue-violet eyes were shining. "Since I've been cooking in the kitchen, why shouldn't I whip up a delicious breakfast?"

"You'll make a lovely wife," her mother remarked.

"Thank you," said her daughter.

Sonomi studied Tomoyo's face. Something was bothering her. She was anxious but she was trying her best to hide it. She brightened her tone. "It looks really delicious! Will you share with me, Tomoyo-chan?"

Her daughter shook her head with an apologetic smile. "I've eaten my share. I tried a new recipe so I hope you'll really like it."

Sonomi ate the pancakes without complaint. It was truly delicious. She was glad that she allowed Tomoyo to putter around the kitchen. Any mother would be proud to know that she raised a capable young woman who can cook, clean, launder and care for a husband. Marriage again, she thought wryly. Let's get this over with. "Are you practicing on me, darling?"

The heiress looked surprised. Blush colored her cheeks. Her mother chuckled and patted her head. "You're a wonderful girl. Thank you for the breakfast. Now, what's bothering you?"

"I'm nervous," was the quiet reply.

Her mother looked surprised. A smile crept up into her still-beautiful face. Oh, her daughter. She didn't know why she felt that way towards meeting her fiancé's family.

"You shouldn't be, Tomoyo-chan. I'm sure that they'll love you," she said gently. The dark-haired woman noticed the fond look on her mother's eyes as she glanced at the row of picture frames. "I remember that I felt the same way before I met your father's family. He was very kind because he made me feel comfortable. I didn't love him at first, you know that. But his gentleness won me over in time."

"Papa was a great man," agreed her daughter. She lost her father too early but she never complained about the empty gap that was left in her life. "I miss him."

"Me too," agreed Sonomi. "Didn't you wonder why I was really supportive of Ohtori-kun's suit?"

Tomoyo looked confused. She was having a really strange week. First Sakura tells her that she had magic and that she didn't want Eriol for her. Now her mother was going to drop a major bomb, she was sure. It was a strange week indeed.

"The Ohtori family is distantly related to your father. This was many years ago… After a meeting with them for a joint project, he told me that he liked the little boy with such serious eyes and even more serious thoughts," Sonomi said conversationally as she opened the drawer in her bedside cabinet. She flipped through the contents of a very old diary while she talked. "He told me that he'd like to have him for his darling little Tomoyo-chan. I never found out which Ohtori cousin it was until I dug up an old article about the event. You wouldn't believe it."

Tomoyo's breath caught in her throat as her mother handed it to her. She stared at the page with wide eyes.

It was an old photograph. Sitting on Ichiro Daidouji's lap was a five-year-old boy wearing formal attire and a serious expression. She would know him anywhere. It was her fiancé, Kyouya Ohtori.

"M-Mother!" she exclaimed. Shock was an understatement.

Sonomi couldn't keep herself from smiling. Her husband was a wise man when he said that they didn't need to do anything. The two will meet eventually. I shouldn't have doubted you, _anata_. "Yes, I know. I was pleasantly surprised when I realized that it was Ohtori-kun that he was talking about. I'll bet that you didn't know that his father was also considered as a candidate for my husband." Her daughter looked surprised at this revelation. She continued hastily. "But he was my friend in college so it was out of the option. And Ichiro-san was the only one I liked."

"You could have married Kyouya-san's father," said her only child. It was a startling thought. "Now I'm marrying his son."

"Well, you always have a choice," shrugged Sonomi. "You could've said no when I suggested the marriage interview. And you could've said no when he presented you with an engagement ring."

Her daughter could barely speak. She said in a gentle voice. "I went through a lot of trouble to find him. It's simply inevitable for the two of you to like each other well enough to consider marriage."

Tomoyo nodded. It's true. She could've said no to Kyouya's courtship. She could've declined his marriage proposal.

"I rather like Kyouya-san." Sonomi said mischievously. "He reminds me of Ichiro-san."

+0+0+

The party was at one o'clock at the Ohtori mansion. Kyouya mentioned that his family was eager to meet her. Tomoyo shifted in the seat of the limousine as they drove through the extravagant gates. Her mother was busy with business beside her. There was a strange sensation at the bottom of her stomach like fluttering butterflies.

As the luxury car pulled up in the gravel driveway, she forced herself to smile. Everything will be all right, thought the heiress as she got out of the limousine carrying a medium-sized cake container. Her mother followed suit, still talking on her mobile phone. The chauffer bowed politely as they walked towards the front door.

The door was answered by a pair of uniformed maids. Her mother was assisted out of her coat. The chauffer followed with their gifts to their hosts. She was surprised when the taller one approached her.

Tomoyo didn't fail to notice the luxurious black hair, fair skin and laughing gray-blue eyes of the woman. Her artist's eyes noted the pretty hands that suspiciously lacked any signs of hard work. But her train of thought was interrupted when she realized that she was supposed to hand the cake container to her.

"Would you like some help, ma'am?" asked the maid politely. She smiled gratefully and handed it over. As soon as she did, the maid held her hand firmly. "Ohtori-sama asked me to bring you to him. Please follow me."

Tomoyo threw a glance at her mother who was following the other maid while still chatting on her mobile phone. She followed her maid towards a different direction. They walked through halls and corridors until they arrived at a small kitchen. She realized that the mysterious maid had deliberately misled her.

The maid closed the door behind her. She looked around the room, slightly confused. Where was Kyouya?

"You're a pretty girl," said the other woman in a warm voice. She circled her, looking intently. "I can see why the young master was taken with you. And we've heard that you can also sing."

She blushed lightly. "I'm sorry to interrupt but where is Kyouya-san?"

The maid looked delighted. She clapped her hands excitedly. "You're in first-name basis too! That's amazing! I've never seen him allow it with any women, except for his family."

Tomoyo remembered that Syaoran was the same. Being called by his first name was a mark of distinction and affection. Sakura was the only one he allowed. Perhaps Kyouya believed in the same standard…

"What a lovely cake! Did you bake this?" She didn't wait for an answer as she continued her monologue. "I'm sure you did. I've heard that you're very good with sweets! Well, if you could bake then you could definitely cook for him…"

Tomoyo realized that the maid wasn't acting like a maid at all. She sounded more like an…

"_Onee-san!_"

They jumped when they heard his cold voice reverberate throughout the room. The two women looked over their shoulder towards the doorway at the same time. He was looking at them sternly.

"Onee-san, what are you doing?" Kyouya said in an exasperated voice. He walked over to the tall woman who was just a few inches shorter than he was. She quailed under his stern stare as he forced her to remove the uniform and cap that disguised her true status. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Kyouya-san, I just wanted to meet her! Is there anything wrong with that?"

The Shadow King turned towards his fiancée with a quick devilish smile. She nodded. He turned to his elder sister with a serious face. "No, there's nothing wrong. But you scared Tomoyo-san. You should introduce yourself properly next time."

Tomoyo was surprised when the older woman bowed politely to her. Gray-blue eyes held her gaze. She noted the small similarities between the siblings. "I'm Fuyumi Shidou. You must be Tomoyo Daidouji."

"It's nice to meet you," said the songstress. Her smile was warm. "Kyouya-san has told me all about you. He just forgot to mention that you're so beautiful."

His older sister nodded, satisfied. "It's wonderful to finally meet you. We've been waiting for you! I'm sorry if I tricked you. I was so curious to meet my little brother's fiancée."

Kyouya rubbed his forehead to calm himself. Before he knew it, the two were chatting like old friends. They left the room while carrying the cake that Tomoyo baked. He followed with a resigned look on his face.

As soon as they entered the enormous sitting room where the family waited, they were treated to a rare sight.

Yoshio Ohtori was _laughing_ with Sonomi Daidouji and his wife. They were sitting together, drinking tea and exchanging old college stories. The other Ohtori siblings were standing close to them.

The trio exchanged confused stares.

Sonomi was the first to notice them. She smiled widely. "I'm so glad to finally see you in person, Ohtori-kun. You look like your father so much at your age."

Kyouya recovered swiftly and bowed formally towards the Amamiya matriarch. "Thank you, Daidouji-sama. It's an honor to meet you."

"I would like to thank you for taking care of my daughter," she said quietly. Her eyes were full of sincere gratitude. "Please continue your care."

Fuyumi stepped aside to join her mother on the couch. Kyouya moved a step forward to his parents. He turned to her and extended his hand towards Tomoyo. His smile was cool and confident. She took it without hesitation.

"Father and Mother, I would like to present Tomoyo Daidouji to you." He noted the tears in his mother's and sister's eyes. His brothers were exchanging smiles. And his father was actually smiling at him. "She is my fiancée."

Tomoyo bowed formally to her future in-laws. She smiled warmly as she met their curious gaze. They didn't look intimidating. Instead, they looked _very _pleased. "I am pleased to meet you. Please take care of me."

A moment of silence passed.

Yoshio cleared his throat. He smiled at his future daughter-in-law and gestured for her to join them. She went to sit down on one of the single couches while Kyouya went to stand behind her. He stared at her some more before he spoke. "You've grown up into a beautiful woman just like your mother. Am I right, Hatsuoki-san?"

Tomoyo shifted her gaze towards the woman sitting on his right. She was a strikingly beautiful woman. It was obvious where Kyouya and Fuyumi got their intense gray-blue eyes. The Ohtori matriarch smiled at her coolly. "You are right."

"We've met before, Daidouji-kun," continued Kyouya's father. She looked surprised at this bit of information. Kyouya's hand went to her shoulder and squeezed it lightly to remind her to stay calm. "You used to come to the office with your father as a little girl. You were a pretty little thing."

Kyouya noticed Sonomi's surprise but it was gone as swiftly as it came. He looked at his parents and noticed their mixed expressions. It was obvious that Yoshio liked Tomoyo but his mother might need some more convincing. She was having a hard time letting go of her last unmarried son. He stopped himself from heaving a sigh.

"Tomoyo-san must be a good cook. She baked a Christmas cake!" Fuyumi said brightly. "I'm sure that it will be delicious. Shall we have it after lunch?"

Tomoyo and Kyouya exchanged quick looks as their parents resumed their conversation. The hard part was over. She gave his hand a squeeze and he let her go. Fuyumi got up to sit on one of the arms of her chair, much to Kyouya's irritation.

"Can I see your ring?" Fuyumi asked, obviously excited and intrigued. She took Tomoyo's prettily manicured hand to gaze at her brother's choice. It was a beautiful ring and it suited his future bride. "It's an exquisite engagement ring. Nice choice, Kyouya-san. If you don't mind, I'd like to resume my interrupted chat with Daidouji-chan."

The women got up. Tomoyo mouthed _I-don't-mind _to him and gave a bright smile. He sat down on the chair she vacated to watch the two important women of his life to retreat into a corner. Sonomi turned to him with a smile that he returned. It was time to start charming his mother-in-law.

Tomoyo, on the other hand, was quite taken aback by his elder sister's carefree attitude. Kyouya was very different because he was so serious! She was led to a corner of the living room, away from the rest of the family. Fuyumi smiled again as they stopped in front of a large oil painting.

"I'm sorry. I had to take you away to get to know you," said the older woman. She cast a fond look to her family. "They'll all want a chat at one time or another. Tell me about yourself, Daidouji-san. If you're going to be my sister-in-law then we should be friends. How do you find Kyouya-san?"

She nodded in agreement. In-laws could make or break her married life. Taking a deep breath, she answered slowly. "I think he's a good man and he's attractive. He's taken very good care of me."

"He likes to take care of everyone," said the dark-haired woman fondly. Pride shone out of her eyes. She always loved her youngest brother best. "Of course, he seems unapproachable and greedy but that's not true. He's as generous as they get."

The songstress nodded her assent. She'd never seen Kyouya stop himself from spending if it was for a good cause. He'd never said no to Tamaki or to the Host Club either, according to Haruhi. When it came to their slow courtship, she could attest to his generosity.

"Kyouya-san didn't want to get married although Father pressured him from time to time. He always told me that he hasn't met the right woman," Fuyumi focused her startlingly gray-blue eyes on the younger woman. She was smiling. Her heart skipped. "I believe that he's correct in his choice now."

"Thank you," said Tomoyo humbly.

"It's also the first time that I've seen him in love," his elder sister said with a conspirational wink. "You're a lucky girl, Daidouji-san. My brother is the type who will take care and cherish his wife. He might be a handful sometimes but he's loyal and caring. He'll definitely protect you and he won't stand for threats to your welfare. Kyouya-san likes to take care of the people he loves… in his own way."

She smiled. "I know."

Fuyumi smiled back. Tomoyo had the sense that they would have a merry time of it when she joined their family. She was genuinely kind and she truly cared about her younger brother. Her eyes went sad. "Kyouya-san had very little happiness when we were children. It's very hard to grow up in the shadow of other people. Not to mention that our father was hard on him."

The dark-haired heiress followed her line of vision. She bit back a gasp as she looked up at the life-sized oil painting of the main branch of the Ohtori family. The proud parents, the three sons and one daughter looked seriously at the viewer. Her eyes noted the similarities easily and read their emotions without any trouble.

Kyouya was six-year-old in the painting, she assessed. He looked very serious and distinguished for a little boy. Where was his smile?

"I hope you'll continue making him happy," whispered his elder sister. "He's got very few pleasures in life."

Her heart quivered inside her chest. She didn't know that Kyouya suffered too. He was always so collected and confident around her. Oh, she felt a surge of protectiveness for him. She vowed that she would never hurt him.

Fuyumi watched her brother's bride with a small smile. Nobody knew that he used to talk to her about a mysterious unrequited love when she stayed at home. She was the only he was comfortable talking to. Nobody realized that she was the first sibling that he called after his engagement.

Soon, very soon, she will have to hand him to this beautiful girl with sad eyes. There was no doubt that she will love her brother as much as she was capable. Perhaps, she wished, the sadness will fade from their hearts as they journeyed together.

They were called to lunch afterwards. The two women walked with their arms linked, obviously at ease with each other. Kyouya watched them without comment. He knew that his sister possessed the same Ohtori cunning but he knew that his fiancée possessed something _more_.

The engaged couple sat down together at their designated places. As expected, the lunch was delicious and exquisite. Conversation flowed naturally. Neither of them spoke until it was time for dessert.

Kyouya stared at the tasteful chocolate cake that the maid laid at the center of the table. He sensed Tomoyo's nervousness although she kept a smile on her face. His brothers had engaged her in conversation about business that she participated in with such intellect and finesse that she impressed them. He said that she didn't have to bring anything but she still persisted.

What a stubborn woman, he thought fondly.

Tomoyo glanced at his expression when the maid placed a slice of cake in front of him. He caught her eye. She blushed as he picked up his fork and took a quick bite. He saw her release a relieved sigh when he smiled. It was delicious.

"Now," Sonomi turned towards her future son-in-law "I think we should let you both know that marriage is a serious business. It's a lot of hard work. And it takes adults to maintain such a large commitment."

Neither of them said anything.

Yoshio cleared his throat. "Marriage also gives value for hard work. When you're working for your family, you will have a sense of satisfaction in your material belongings. It means that you're providing for people other than yourself."

The brown-haired CEO nodded vigorously. "When you have children, you'll understand the value of working hard."

Kyouya choked on his glass of water. His siblings bit back their smiles. Tomoyo's blush intensified.

"How many children do you intend to have?" Hatsuoki Ohtori asked casually. However her gaze on the pretty newcomer was intense. "I believe that Kyouya-san's wife should stay at home to look after the children. We Ohtoris put obedience and honor as a priority in a child's upbringing."

Tomoyo caught Sonomi's eyes. Her mother nodded slightly to encourage her. She mustered a shy smile. But Kyouya beat her to it.

"We haven't talked about children yet, Mother." He said smoothly. His mother's eyebrow rose. "But we both agreed on at least three children. They'll definitely take after their illustrious grandparents."

Placated, Hatsuoki offered a small smile. "You will both have beautiful children, I'm sure. Don't hesitate to use our medical facilities someday. We didn't put them up for nothing."

The dinner party laughed uncomfortably at her joke.

Yoshio turned to his youngest son seriously. His voice was stern. "An Ohtori is a man of honor. What marriage brought together cannot be separated easily by man or law. You must always stand by your decision."

His son nodded gravely. It was one of the rules that made his parent's marriage so successful. Their family had no trouble with extra-marital affairs thanks to this commandment. He had no desire to stray from it. Tomoyo nodded. "I understand."

"You will both be very happy," Sonomi declared. "I propose a toast to the engaged couple."

The rest of the family cheered.

The guests took their leave as soon as lunch was over. Sonomi walked ahead of the couple, chatting on her mobile phone with her secretary. The pair walked side by side through the spacious halls of the mansion. As soon as they reached the front door, Tomoyo turned to look at her fiancée. "Thank you," she said simply.

"No, I should thank you. Father and my brothers will like the wine that you sent. Mother and my big sister will appreciate the perfumes. You did well today," Kyouya said quietly. He stared at her beautiful face. In a year's time, she would definitely be his. "It's not necessary but we thank you."

"I wanted to give you my gift in private but we don't have any more time," she said as she fumbled with the contents of her bag. He watched as she extracted a medium-sized box wrapped in colorful wrapping paper. "I hope that you will like it."

The businessman looked surprised but he smiled warmly. He accepted her gift. She looked at him expectantly. "May I open it now?" he asked softly.

"Yes please," she nodded shyly. Her mother climbed inside the limousine. She prayed that he will like her gift.

Kyouya opened his gift with a mixture of excitement and joy. It was the first time that he actually received something from her. He carefully extracted a gray box with a picture of a top model of a mobile phone. His quick eyes didn't miss the name of the manufacturer. "This is not available in the market yet."

She smiled. "Yes. It's the first model of our new line. I know that you'll be very busy next year so you need a gadget that will keep up with you."

"Thank you," he smiled back. What she said next made her dearer to his heart.

"I want us to be in constant communication," Tomoyo said very quietly. Her blue-violet eyes were filled with seriousness. "My name is in speed dial. You're on mine. I want to be the first person you talk to in the morning…"

"You'll be the last person to hear me say good night," Kyouya finished. He wanted to hug her but he knew that everyone was watching. She smiled because she understood his dilemma. "Thank you, Tomoyo-san."

"We're expected at Sakura-chan's tomorrow," she reminded him. Her eyes were laughing when she stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. He was very surprised at her impulsive decision. She took him completely by surprise.

She walked to the limousine with her head held up high. Christmas was just around the corner. It wasn't too late to show Kyouya what a real welcome in their family was like.

+0+0+

A/N: Hello! It's been a long time since I actually updated the story but rest assured that I'm going to continue! I've got so many things lined up for our beloved lovers so we can't leave them hanging! Please continue to support the story!


	13. Chapter 13

Kyouya always spent Christmas morning with his immediate family. It was _tradition_.

He had at least three nieces and five nephews by now, thanks to his elder siblings. Their proud grandparents had spoiled them with gifts and attention as long as they proved that they were achievers. He didn't think that his parents would loosen up once they reached their dotage. The children weren't unafraid of their Uncle Kyouya either. He found out that he quite liked them in spite of their tendency to run and cry and make messes.

Perhaps it was the holiday season or the merry familiar atmosphere but he suddenly wished that he had offspring of his own. He was nearing thirty in a couple of years. Maybe it was truly time for him to settle down. Now that he'd chosen Tomoyo as his bride, he was secretly glad that he wasn't going to go to their traditional Christmas breakfast alone next year or the years after that…

Oh, he was glad. It was because he had to endure endless ribbing from his siblings.

"Looks like we'll have a new Ohtori in the family," his oldest brother smirked. Kyouya always thought that he was just a bit crude. "I'll bet you can't keep your hands off her when you get married."

"She's prettier and richer than all of the other girls you've had combined," snorted the second brother. That particular brother was not interested in anything less than compliance to their standards. Kyouya wished that he was joking. "Did you marry her for her looks or her money?"

Kyouya's face darkened. He looked ready to kill. Fuyumi sensed this immediately so she stepped in with a pleasant smile. "Your wives will be pleased to hear the topic of your conversation. I think I hear them now."

Sufficiently threatened, they retreated back to the drawing room where their children and spouses were located. Fuyumi beamed triumphantly. Ohtori women were famous for their wit and beauty.

The youngest Ohtori turned to his elder sister with a grudging look of admiration. She laughed merrily. "Women are very competitive. Our dear sisters-in-law won't be pleased to see the newcomer's assets. I'm glad they weren't included last night."

He nodded in agreement. There was plenty of time to introduce her to them. He didn't worry though. She was perfectly capable of handling herself. After working in the Host Club for years, he was aware of the catty rivalries between women. It impressed him that his future wife was very confident; she didn't need to prove herself to any of them. Maybe his father knew what he was doing…

Their father succeeded in arranging marriages of convenience for all of his children. Most of them were good matches but there was a slight problem with the different temperaments. It was an open secret that Fuyumi didn't like the women that their brothers married but she tolerated them for the sake of peace and tranquility.

Fuyumi took everything in stride and managed her new sisters with a subtle finesse that they distinctly lacked. Kyouya preferred to stay out of their way. His sister smiled at him. "You're the luckiest. Daidouji-san has everything you could ask for. They're just jealous."

He smirked.

"She's a nice girl. I like her," she continued in an approving tone. Gray-blue eyes twinkled. He thought that it was a shame that she didn't want to run any of their assets. Her leadership qualities would have been very, very useful. "I believe that she's a good match for you. I haven't seen anyone manage you so well."

Kyouya raised an eyebrow. She was the only one in the entire world that he would allow to tease him mercilessly. "Is that so?"

"She's very subtle about it," the dark-haired woman said thoughtfully. She watched her husband soothe their little daughter after a male cousin accidentally hit her. Kyouya noticed how her eyes softened. (She really loved that man, that serious and boring shipping magnate.) "I think she's the only woman I'll welcome into our family."

Kyouya kept replaying his sister's words in his head as he made his way to Tomoyo's high-rise apartment.

He was going to pick her up with his driver before they headed off to Tomoeda. She was very excited when she told him that they were invited to her second cousin's house that evening and did he mind coming with her? Of course he didn't. He didn't want to admit it but he looked forward to seeing them again.

His agents came back with the background check and there was nothing out of the ordinary.

Syaoran was a junior partner in an architectural firm and Sakura was a housewife and part-time art teacher at a primary school. They were a normal married couple; even though Syaoran was slated to inherit all of the Li Clan holdings upon his powerful mother's abdication and Sakura owned magical Cards.

The fact that Sakura controlled supernatural beings still hadn't registered completely. He thought that he'd seen enough strange and hilarious things in his lifetime but he was clearly wrong. Very, very wrong indeed.

According to Tomoyo, their family was blessed with a very powerful secret. Sakura Kinomoto nee Amamiya possessed magical powers to control and to protect the original 52 Clow Cards that was created by a sorcerer many centuries ago. She was the declared inheritor so she had complete control over the elements that were contained in the mysterious Cards. That was also why he met a flying plushie and strange, mysterious beings that populated the Li home.

Wait til Tamaki hears about this, he thought with some amusement. He'll love it.

Then he remembered that Tomoyo had sworn him into silence. Kyouya wasn't the kind of person who will break his promise so he would definitely keep his mouth shut. He also realized that being included in the secret made him realize that Tomoyo must really care about him if she shared one of their family's precious legacies.

An unfamiliar ringing tone broke the silence inside the car. He picked up his new mobile phone, courtesy of his fiancée. It was a top of the line model that was specially manufactured by her company so he was going to take very good care of it. He answered the call with a slight smile.

"I'm almost there," he said curtly. She chuckled. It made shivers run up and down of his spine. "Please wait by the entrance."

"Okay." She hung up.

Kyouya looked at his current wallpaper with a small smile. Nobody knew it but he kept her picture as his wallpaper on his phone. It was also stocked with her video performances and a single digital album that she neglected to tell him. He knew that it was strange for other people to comprehend but he possessed a secret sentimental streak. Of course he prayed that none of the Host Club or Tomoyo will find out.

"We're here, sir." The driver announced over the intercom. "Shall I fetch Daidouji-sama?"

"There's no need to do that," answered his boss wryly. The dark-haired heiress had gotten up from her perch in the lobby to approach their car. She was wearing a large smile and a stunning outfit that complimented her romantic beauty. The chauffer opened the door for her and she thanked him graciously. "Why didn't you wait for him to fetch you?"

She shrugged elegantly. In a white sheath dress and matching white coat, she looked like a snow maiden. She was also carrying a rather large paper bag that contained her presents. "I didn't see a need for an escort. I'm so excited I can barely sit still!"

He raised an eyebrow at her laughter. Sometimes he wondered if she was really an heiress of a multibillion company with her lack of airs. It was admirable that she managed to stay so humble and modest. Then he remembered the package on his lap that he had painstakingly picked without help.

Tomoyo was looking at the view out of the window when he cleared his throat. She turned to him curiously. Her blue-violet eyes widened as she saw the medium-sized black box on his hands. With an incredulous look at her fiancée, she accepted it with trembling hands.

"Merry Christmas," Kyouya said quietly. He waited for her response as she opened the box to reveal a marvelous set of jewelry that included a tastefully designed necklace and earrings. It was made of white gold with brilliant amethyst gems that would definitely bring out the blue-violet color of her eyes. He picked them out on a whim because they reminded him of her while he was away on a business trip.

"Oh," she whispered, obviously overwhelmed. It was a magnificent Christmas gift but he was too generous. She couldn't possibly accept them although she wanted to. "Kyouya-san, they're beautiful…"

He looked pleased.

Her next words produced a grim expression on his handsome features.

"But I can't accept them," said Tomoyo apologetically. She closed the box slowly and gazed at him without flinching. His blue-gray eyes were unreadable. It struck her that fiancée would never take no for an answer. He would always get what he wanted.

She really liked that.

Kyouya forced himself to stay calm. He wasn't used to being denied. It was completely unexpected. She was supposed to be flattered that he was devoted to her happiness. Not many women were showered with jewels. Her refusal baffled him. Why did she turn his gift down?

"Why not?" asked her fiancée. His tone of voice was calm and detached. Nothing in his features betrayed his raging emotions. "They suit your tastes."

"Thank you. But I don't think that accepting jewelry from you before our wedding is proper. I'm not comfortable with it," she answered soothingly. It didn't take a genius to know that he was hurt. She looked like she genuinely didn't want to offend him. "I'm really sorry, Kyouya-san."

He glanced at her earnest eyes before he surrendered. It was not easy to argue with a woman who had her own will. She wasn't going to bend her principles that easily. (He also heaved a sigh of relief because it meant that he was going to save more money in the future.) Although his pride was wounded by her hands, they still provided the healing salve.

"I'll take them back to the jeweler," he said quietly. She handed the black velvet box back to him. Blue-gray eyes drank in the bright expression of her face. "What would you like to have for Christmas?"

"I already have it," Tomoyo laughed confidently as she closed her hand over his. The diamonds and sapphires winked in the winter sunlight. As she laced their fingers together, he couldn't help but squeeze it tightly. "See? You don't have to spend anything on me."

Kyouya finally saw her point. With a low chuckle, he lifted their interlaced hands and kissed her knuckles fondly. What an ingenious woman.

+0+0+

As the car pulled over road, Kyouya suddenly had an idea. She was reapplying her lipstick when he cleared his throat. "If you won't accept the jewels, could you wear them for me at least?"

Tomoyo's eyebrows knitted together.

He elaborated. "They're original Hitachiin creations. They deserve to be admired."

Her soft chuckle lingered in the air. She shifted her position so that she had her back to him. "Okay. I'll put the earrings on myself…"

Kyouya watched as she pulled her dark hair out of the way to reveal a delicate pair of ears. He was glad that she couldn't see his face. His fascination increased as she attached an amethyst earring into each earlobe. Pride swelled inside him when he realized how they complimented her alabaster complexion. She glanced at him sideward and smiled.

It was the smile that he loved best. He was free to interpret it as he liked- sweet, sensual and thoroughly seductive. Her voice was low and sweet when she suggested that he could put the necklace on for her.

Cursing his trembling fingers and thanking the gods that she didn't see him, he proceeded to his task. Was it his imagination or did she actually tremble when he had to hug her from behind? Did she sigh when he accidentally breathed into the curve of her neck as he fumbled with the chain? He caught a whiff of her intoxicating perfume as she pulled her hair aside and tilted her head sideways to clear his way.

He couldn't help himself when he kissed her neck very gently. She sighed. The Ohtori heir hadn't forgotten their last impassioned night inside her hotel room. In fact, it often crossed his mind. Muttering another black curse, he drew away. He should treat her like a gentleman, not a rakehell.

Tomoyo snapped back to reality. Blushing furiously, she said loudly. "We should get going."

They got out of the car together and watched it leave. He didn't miss Tomoyo touching her necklace or her wistful smile as she walked ahead of him to ring the doorbell. It made him feel warm inside.

Sakura's enthusiastic voice greeted them. She hugged them both before she dragged them inside. The house was fantastically decorated for the Christmas occasion. She cheerfully pointed out her children's contributions- cute drawings reindeers, elves and the odd mystical beings- that adorned their walls. Carols played all over the house from a mysterious source. It was definitely the best place to spend the holidays.

"Look who's here!" the Card Mistress announced as they entered the living room. The children got up from the floor and flocked to their aunt. Sayuri and Kimihiro were clutching their gifts with happy, innocent smiles. Their mother winked at Tomoyo who held back her smile since the children still believed in Santa Claus.

Kyouya immediately noticed the three other men who were chatting with Syaoran in a corner. Their hostess noticed his shift of attention so she raised her voice slightly. "She brought Kyouya-san!"

Syaoran got up and shook hands with the businessman. He looked relaxed and jovial. Maybe it was because of the eggnog that he was drinking when Sakura wasn't looking. "Come on. I'll introduce you to my father-in-law and my brothers-in-law. They're very fond of your fiancé too. Spoiled her rotten, I believe. Sakura's not the only girl around here."

The dark-haired man followed the architect towards their corner of the living room. He could feel them measuring him with their eyes; he knew a challenge when he met one. "Good evening. I'm Ohtori Kyouya," said the heir with a slight bow.

"This is Kinomoto Fujitaka-sensei," Syaoran said as he gestured towards the tall man who wore glasses and an amiable smile. "He's Sakura's father. He's also a renowned archeologist."

Syaoran turned to the pale gray-haired man who was steadily devouring a plate of brownies and cookies. He looked friendly with his amber eyes and ready smile. It struck Kyouya how much he resembled Fujitaka. Perhaps _he_ was Sakura's brother. "That's Tsukishiro Yukito-san. He's a family friend who also works with Fujitaka-sensei."

That left the tall, muscular man who was staring at him with a poker face. Kyouya realized that he was Sakura's older brother. Whereas Sakura possessed softness and light in her personality, her brother was dark and hard and forbidding. He inwardly wondered how Syaoran got past this particular dragon.

"I'm Kinomoto Touya," said the third man gruffly. His stare was unwavering. "You must be Tomoyo's fiancé."

"That's me," Kyouya replied coolly. "Is there a problem with that?"

The four men exchanged quick glances. Syaoran's expression clearly communicated "what the hell are you trying to do?" to the older man. Touya waved it away as he got up from his comfortable seat. Yukito's warning tone-_"To-ya"_- didn't deter him either.

"Nothing wrong at all," Touya said calmly. He didn't need to voice his displeasure. "Can't wait to break another pair of eyeglasses…"

The Ohtori heir wanted to retort but he sensed her presence behind him almost immediately.

"Kyouya-san, what are you… Oh!" Tomoyo's interruption was welcome. She took one look at the four men's guilty faces and immediately understood what was going on. "If you are done threatening my fiancé, we can have dinner now."

They laughed uncomfortably as they got up. She sensed that Kyouya was still tense so she waved them away with light chatter and polite smiles. Of course she was grateful that she had three proxy brothers but it was getting ridiculous.

"Where is your mother, Tomoyo-kun?" Fujitaka asked as he herded his sons towards the living room. "I thought that she would come with you tonight."

"She got called away to an urgent meeting. She told me to send her regrets. Don't worry, she sent a particularly repulsive gift for you," she answered pleasantly. The archeologist laughed out loud. Everyone knew about the comical mock rivalry that existed between the old college professor and his brilliant student. "I'll just have a word with Kyouya-san, if you don't mind."

The couple stayed behind in the living room until they were left alone. The atmosphere was tense and quiet. He stood still, refusing to look at her. She bit her lip as she tried to think of a way to break the ice.

They had never argued before. It was going to qualify as their first tiff, their first fight. She honestly didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry about that," she said levelly. "They're just trying to protect me."

"I'm not a criminal," he replied coldly "and you're not a princess in a tower."

Her sharp intake of breath caused him to look at her. Blue-violet eyes were large and indignant. He got some perverse pleasure in seeing her agitation. There was a fiery tigress inside his little kitten after all.

"Well, I'm sorry if it's not so easy for you! You must be so frustrated right now because you couldn't get what you want so easily. You've got to prove yourself again and again to the people who care about me! What was that saying? Oh, right!" Her words cut right through him. "Only the brave deserve the fair! Here I was thinking that Ohtori Kyouya-san was promising me that he was ready to do anything for me even though it's going to be really hard…"

He experienced an acute pain from his cardiovascular organ when he saw tears forming in her lovely eyes. How he hated it when women cried. He hated himself more when _she_ cried. Cursing himself, he approached her cautiously. They shouldn't argue. It was a small thing, really, what was he thinking?

Kyouya wanted to smack himself. Of course, he wasn't thinking.

Tomoyo didn't fight him when he pushed her hair away hesitantly. She didn't protest when he wrapped his arms around her to pull her close. His fiancé didn't say anything when he kissed her temple and whispered an apology.

"I'm sorry," she whispered back. He stepped backwards and offered his handkerchief. She wiped her eyes quickly and pocketed it. "They're overprotective, aren't they?"

"How many times do I have to tell them that I'm not like him?" Kyouya asked quietly. He tipped her chin up and kissed her soundly. "I keep my promises."

They both jumped at Sakur's knock on the door. She suppressed her laughter because they both looked like guilty teenagers. "Dinner's ready. If you can keep your hands off each other for a few minutes, we'll start."

The trio went to the dining room. Kyouya got the shock of his life when he saw how magic was integrated into their lives. There were mysteriously beautiful women, sprites, imps and fairies that shimmered, glowed, danced, sang and produced everything from flowers to sweets. Keroberos commandeered all of the Cards in his dominion to help out.

Nobody seemed surprised at the magical mayhem that surrounded them. Even the children were at ease.

Kyouya blinked when snowflakes fell down from the ceiling. They landed on his palm before they actually melted away. It was real snow that was created by a dancing being called the Snow. He thought that he'd seen everything when he saw Sakura ask one of the mystical beings-"The Wood!" Tomoyo whispered- to create a small pine tree at her chosen spot. It actually produced a tree that was then happily decorated by real poinsettias by an ethereal being called the Flower.

He glanced at his fiancé who was deep in conversation with one of the fairies. She was giggling as she handed her a small note. Soon, the most beautiful Christmas carols filled the air. Tomoyo looked pleased at her contribution.

"It's an annual tradition. All of the Sakura Cards adore occasions." She said lightly. They watched as Sakura directed the Glow to produce small firefly lights to float in the Christmas tree. Proof of her power was that it changed colors every five seconds. "Sakura-chan is very powerful now. She can use all of her Cards at the same time without getting tired."

Keroberos floated over, munching on a Christmas cookie. He looked really pleased with himself. "Better desserts this year, ne? Ever since Sakura discovered French cookbooks, she's been working hard at it with the Sweet."

Kyouya kept his poker face. He was half-glad that Tomoyo told him about their family secret early in the relationship. He didn't know how he would react if he found out later that their secrets involved managing mystical beings that could destroy the world as they knew it. Indeed, there were stranger things in this world than the Host Club and an unsweetened Honey.

Dinner was a fun and lively affair. Delicious Christmas dishes, mouth-watering desserts and stimulating conversation kept him from getting bored. (Sakura had outdone herself again as Keroberos proudly proclaimed.) His fiancé sparkled in the presence of the people that she dearly loved. Sakura was an accomplished hostess. The male members of the family behaved themselves. And the children were delighted that they could stay up until midnight with their new toys and their uncles.

Tomoyo and Kyouya were occupied with a cutely-dressed Sayuri so they didn't notice the newcomers. The party stood still. The couple didn't notice until Sayuri remarked, "Uncle Eriol."

Her head whipped to the left when she saw the dark-haired mage enter the living room with his wife in tow. Spinel Sun rested on his shoulder. Nakuru Akizuki walked behind them, obviously laden with presents. She still didn't give a flying fig about the rest of the world. The Hiiragizawa couple looked hesitant but determined.

"Merry Christmas!" Eriol greeted cheerfully. "I'm so glad to see all of you again."

Sakura observed her other guest's expressions and interpreted them correctly. Touya was looking at the newlyweds darkly. Yukito smiled at his creator. Fujitaka got up to congratulate and shake hands with his co-professors. Syaoran was carrying Kimihiro and pretended to be occupied.

Tomoyo and Kyouya looked shocked. "It's good to see you too," her second cousin managed to say. "Merry Christmas."

After that, everyone took up her lead. They tried to resume their festivities but they were too shaken to enjoy them. Syaoran gave his wife a Look but she waved it away.

After a light-hearted game of charades, Sakura said that she'll put the children to bed. Touya wrestled with a still-giddy Kimihiro while Yukito laughed behind him. Tomoyo took it upon herself to supervise the dishwashing when she saw that Kyouya was engaged in another conversation with Syaoran. She couldn't breathe whenever she saw how Eriol and Kaho doted on Nakuru or played with the kids. She couldn't stand it.

The heiress was watching the Bubbles play in the kitchen sink when she realized that she wasn't alone in the dimly-lit kitchen. Eriol went to stand next to her. His smile was tentative when he spoke, "How are you, Tomoyo-san?"

"I'm good," she answered curtly. He was staring at her so hard she could feel it on her skin. They were locked in the moment. Neither of them moved.

He was glad that it was dark in the kitchen. She wouldn't see the tenderness and regret in his eyes as he gazed at her profile. As the years passed by, Tomoyo grew lovelier and lovelier. He saw her reach up to touch the exquisite necklace that adorned her throat like it was a talisman that would protect her. So she felt threatened when he was around.

He tried again. "It's been a long time since we last talked. I was hoping that we could catch up."

"There's nothing to talk about," she retorted. She couldn't stop bitterness from seeping into her lovely voice. "I clearly remember that you refused to talk to me before you left for England."

"We have to talk about this. I can explain," said Eriol. If she looked at him, she would see agitation and some regret. "We had a bad breakup but I was hoping that we could move on…"

"Tell that to the marines."

Her pain was unmistakable. He wanted to hug her and to comfort her. He wanted to kill himself. His former lover didn't move from her spot but he could feel her emotions raging like a storm. But he held himself back.

Instead, Eriol tried to focus on what he wanted to say. It was why he had purposely followed her into the kitchen. It was why he went back to Japan. "Tomoyo… I-I'm sorry."

"It's too late for that," replied his former fiancé. "Five years too late, Eriol-kun."

Tomoyo didn't realize that they had fallen into a familiar pattern. It had been so long since they've been alone. Everything about them was wrong. He was married, she was engaged. He didn't love her, she never quit loving him. Even though they'd gone on their separate way, they couldn't stop themselves from going back to what used to be.

Whenever they fought, she thought sadly, they would talk. They never shouted or raised their voices. They were logical people. And they always believed that they should be on the same side.

When did that change? When did that stop? Tomoyo wished that they'd never drifted apart. She suddenly wished on all of the stars that existed in the universe that she could turn back time to snatch him away from the clutches of his former lover so she would always be his number one.

He wished that she would listen. Tomoyo could be very stubborn when she wanted to be. Not to mention that it was obvious that she definitely loathed him now. He watched her touch her necklace nervously. "If only I can have your forgiveness…"

"Don't beg, Eriol-kun. It's unbecoming in a Clow Mage," she said, effectively cutting him off. "You can ask Heaven to throw out all of its angels but I'll never forgive you for what you did to me."

She only said that because she felt ashamed. How could she marry Kyouya when her heart was a traitor? It became clearer to her now. So she willingly stepped back to prevent herself from making any more mistakes.

Tomoyo couldn't lose Kyouya. She willed herself to become angrier, crueler.

Eriol was about to retort when he felt someone pull his collar forward. He forced himself to focus on steely gray-blue eyes. The mage didn't need magic to know that the businessman was intent on killing him. He could defend himself but he didn't have the energy for it. (He already knew that the businessman was eavesdropping.)

"Is he bothering you, Tomoyo-san?" Kyouya asked very quietly. His grip on the mage's collar tightened. White-hot anger danced in his veins. "I can deal with him, if you like."

The threat lingered in the air. Tomoyo cleared her throat and touched his arm tentatively. Her eyes were like the amethysts: deep, mysterious and impenetrable. She spoke like he was a wild animal. "I don't want any trouble, Kyouya-san. It's Christmas."

Kyouya only allowed himself to let his opponent go because she said so. He threw him one last filthy look before he stalked out of the kitchen. The former lovers stared at each other, breathing hard.

It was Tomoyo who broke the silence. She started to walk towards the door without looking back. Then she stopped at the doorway with her back turned to him. "We can't be friends, Hiiragizawa-san. You know that."

She left him alone in the kitchen to find her fiancé.

It wasn't hard to find him. He was sitting a few feet away from the other men. They were making their way through a few bottles of wine so she wasn't surprised to see Kyouya holding on to a glass of rum. He didn't look at her when she sat down on his right in the couch.

Tomoyo leaned sideways to hook her arm around his. She suddenly felt tired after their conversation. It brought her some comfort to be near him.

"Kinomoto-san and Hiiragizawa-sensei are in the den. They were looking at the babies' pictures." Kyouya said carefully. "I was invited by your male relatives to have a few drinks. Then I noticed that you were gone. He was gone too."

"It's not what you think," she said soothingly. "I was washing the dishes when he tried to talk to me."

"Didn't look like it," he retorted. They didn't notice that the men had moved on to the kitchen. Syaoran was looking at them warily.

She was about to answer when a red-cheeked Syaoran thrust a glass of eggnog towards her. Brown eyes looked concerned but determined. He walked towards the others without looking back at them. She took it before taking a grateful sip. Maybe she needed a drink too.

It didn't occur to her that maybe her fiancé was just a little bit drunk. His cheeks were red and he was breathing hard. He didn't protest when she shyly laced her fingers with his. When he spoke up again, it hit her. "The necklace looks beautiful on you."

Tomoyo squeaked when he reached up with his hand to touch the jewels glittering in the dim light. His touch seared into the tender skin of her throat when he missed. She bit back a gasp when he slowly traced upwards- invisible line from her clavicle to her throat. He watched her breathing go hard as he lingered tenderly at the underside of her pretty profile.

She smelled so good that he couldn't stop himself from nuzzling her neck. Everything faded from his mind. He was so focused on his task. Before he knew it, he was kissing her neck lightly. She made such cute sounds that he could help it when he sucked harder on the tender skin.

Seeing her with her with Eriol in the dim kitchen standing so close…

He released her when he was satisfied.

"K-Kyouya-san," his fiancé whispered. Her eyes were unreadable. She reached up to touch her throat hesitantly. His eyes were drawn to where her fingers lingered. "Are you all right?"

He stared at the love bite. Her skin was so pale and so soft that it immediately bruised. In her resplendent white dress and silver necklace, the reddened skin was very visible. A smirk crossed his lips but it was gone immediately.

Tomoyo looked for her relatives and noticed that they abandoned them purposefully. She wanted to disappear from embarrassment. It was then that she noticed that Sakura was approaching them with a mildly uncomfortable Eriol and a coolly beautiful Kaho in tow. Nakuru and Suppi must have gone outside to fetch the car. They looked like they were saying their goodbyes.

She wished that she wore a dress with a collar because the love bite was so obvious. Her smile was more polite than sincere when they stopped in front of them. "Have a good holiday."

Kyouya caught Eriol staring at the light bruise on his lover's neck. He caught his stare and smirked. Tomoyo didn't protest when he wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders. "I'll see you soon, Hiiragizawa-san," he said pleasantly.

Eriol nodded. He knew a challenge when he heard one. Holding his wife's hand tightly, he nodded to them. "Likewise, Ohtori-san."

As soon as they left with a cheerfully chattering Sakura, her second cousin turned to him with a mock-angry face. "You didn't play nice," she chided. "That was unnecessary."

Kyouya smirked again when she touched the love bite self-consciously. "He needs to know that I can take care of things."

"It's getting late. We should go home."

He watched Tomoyo's retreating back with a curious feeling in his heart. Why did he get the feeling that she didn't want him?

No, he shook his head ruefully, I'm just drunk.

+0+0+

A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait! Chapter dedication goes to Scrooge, savantnicholas, geography and ichigocherrry. Thank you for staying with the story. To my readers, there are more surprises in store! Just be patient with the pace.


	14. Chapter 14

_So why did I end up falling for you?__  
__We can't go back to that time, or how we were (I've thought it through)_

+0+0+

A Host Club New Year was something that Tomoyo wanted to see.

There were tales of decadence, revelry and crazy antics whenever it came up in conversations. Everyone had something to share. It was so exclusive and so cool that to be invited to one of them was the pinnacle of social success.

As an outsider, it piqued her interest when she got the invitation. She called Renge to find out more. Of course, the matchmaker would know. She was always invited. The brown-haired woman had patiently explained that the Hosts still threw a party annually but it was strictly limited to their closest friends.

Tomoyo wished that she knew more about the mysterious traditions that dictated the Host Club. It was glaringly obvious to her well-to-do peers that she was an outsider simply because she attended the local high school in her area. She didn't attend Ouran High School so she wasn't in the norms and traditions. It was not lost on her that some of her most jealous detractors often used that against her. But Tomoyo shrugged and didn't care.

They're what they were: jealous. They could whine and gripe all they want but she was sitting at the top of the social ladder. She was invited because she was Kyouya's fiancée. (Even without her illustrious future husband, she would occupy it without question.) She was a queen and they knew it.

She replaced the elegant invitation into the envelope. The office was unusually quiet. Her violet-blue eyes landed on the calendar sitting on top of her desk. She sighed sadly without even realizing it. Kyouya hadn't spoken to her since the Christmas party in the Kinomoto house.

Tomoyo looked at her daily diary with troubled eyes. It bothered her. She wasn't used to _not_ having him around.

They've been so close for the past year and a half that they've never gone so long without talking to each other. He always had a call, a message or an email for her. He took her out, wooed her and gave her his greatest gift which was his time. She was shaken to realize that she'd taken him for granted.

Her behavior in Sakura's party was unforgivably careless. Kyouya must have misinterpreted her dismissal of his reassurance. He must have realized that she still had feelings for Eriol.

There were plenty of reasons for his silence. She sighed. After he dropped her off that night, he didn't give her a call. He didn't email her the next morning. It was understandable but why did it hurt?

Tomoyo was ashamed to admit but she procrastinated on calling him. Her work on the office made her so incredibly busy that she was grateful for the excuse. She didn't know what to say. (Or she knew but she didn't know how to say them.) When the invitation arrived, she was quite surprised.

Kyouya had included a short handwritten note that apologized for his absence lately. He also asked her to call him to confirm for the party. It was obvious that he was very busy organizing everything but he was being unusually quiet about it. She heaved a sigh of relief.

Now, she was back into thinking about the party. It made her curious. She'd seen enough Host Club parties but she couldn't imagine what they'd cooked up for this one. It also made her wonder if she was going to be suitably dressed for it because it was vague when it came to attire.

The brunette heiress had enough cause to be worried. Ever since the announcement of her engagement, she was constantly featured in fashion magazines, newspapers and internet blogs for ardent discussions about her outfits, hairstyles and jewels like the recently married British Princess. Everyone was obsessed about her. It was flattering to be the center of attention at first but she quickly got tired of it when her critics began printing unsavory statements about her.

The press was great at first for the Daidouji Group but it took a great toll on their business too. Her mother had called her once to remind her that she was the face of her empire and everything rested on her dainty shoulders. So she should be wonderful in grace, comportment and attitude.

She had long-ago accepted that success came with a great price, like personal freedom. Successful people made sacrifices for their businesses. Now that her star was in the ascendant, she was getting more attention. She got used to getting photographed and followed by paparazzi like a celebrity although Kyouya offered to get bodyguards. She politely declined.

Tomoyo was not a celebrity. And she had her own elite bodyguards that guarded her from the very start.

For the Host Club's New Year's Eve party that night, she hired a well-known stylist especially for the occasion. The heiress knew that she couldn't afford another 'Miss' in the style section of the newspaper. She was still human and a woman at that so she couldn't help but feel the criticism sink into her delicate skin. If she could avoid it then by God, she will.

It must have worked because everyone gasped as soon as she stepped out of the car.

Tomoyo Daidouji wore a strapless black evening gown that showed off her slender arms and swan-like neck. The dress was from the Hitachiin's latest collection. It had a sweetheart neckline that cupped surprisingly full breasts, a defined waistline and a skirt that skimmed the ground. The fabric glittered like the starry night sky and it clung to her slender form like second skin. In her black stiletto heels, she was a goddess.

She wore her lustrous black hair in a simple up-do with bangs carefully framing her famed beautiful amethyst-colored eyes. Her skin shone like alabaster to set off the glittering amethysts on her neck and ears. Perfect red lips complimented her carefully made-up face.

Everyone stopped to pay a quick homage to the raven-haired beauty in front of them. It was flattering. She smiled and waved to the cameras that flashed in her direction. It was the correct decision to arrive alone.

Excitement bubbled at the pit of her stomach as she rode the elevator up to the top floor. Expect the Host Club to rent the hottest, hippest location for their party. As the elevator doors opened, she couldn't stop herself from letting out a small gasp.

The penthouse suite that they rented was extravagantly but tastefully decorated. She recognized an up-and-coming caterer serving the guests champagne and finger foods. There were silver, red and blue balloons that floated lazily around the room while the magnificent sound of a four-piece orchestra serenaded them. It was the perfect stylish socialite's party.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Honey was immediately at her side. He was supervising the waiters when he noticed her. Brown eyes sparkled merrily. "Thank you for coming! You look splendid!"

"Thank you," she said, smiling. It was very easy to feel comfortable around Honey. He was always open and sincere. There were no pretensions from him. "Have you seen Kyouya-san?"

Japan's next culinary superstar nodded enthusiastically. He pointed towards the balcony. "Kyou-chan is there with Hika-chan and Kao-chan. They're talking to some of their business friends."

"I thought that you stopped inviting other people." Her brow was knitted together. She glanced towards Kyouya's direction to see him smiling and talking to banker types and business tycoons. It didn't take a genius to see a crowd of sexily dressed young ladies watching them like predators.

Her stomach twisted when she saw one of the girls flirt brazenly with her fiancée. She clenched her fists slowly and then unclenched them when Kyouya brushed her off. Thank God he was ignoring the little flirt. Tomoyo's eyes also registered how handsome he looked in his black suit. He exuded a dangerous and sexy aura in his risky fashion choices. No wonder the women couldn't take their eyes off him.

Tomoyo breathed deeply. She was the only woman who should stand next to him. It was simply the truth. "That's quite surprising," she murmured to her new friend.

"There are lots of surprises!" Honey exclaimed happily. He guided her towards them with a gentle but firm grip. "We thought that it's about time for you to meet our business partners. You see, our Host Club is the reason for our success. We've managed to use our influence wisely. It's our pleasure to honor the people who made everything possible for us."

"That sounds sensible," she agreed. It was true that her success was also attributed to the efforts of dozens of people. If it wasn't for her beautiful manners and unmatched skill in public relations, she wouldn't be where she was. "I would love to meet them."

Honey lowered his voice. "Are things going well? Kyou-chan was not himself lately…"

She didn't reply because she watched how Kyouya gracefully excused himself from his colleagues to meet them as soon as he spotted her. Her heartbeats accelerated madly. She wished that her palms would stop sweating and her knees to stop trembling. They hadn't spoken that much after the Christmas party at the Kinomoto house. She was so nervous when she realized that she didn't know much about the man she was about to marry.

Tomoyo stood rooted to the spot until he was in front of her. To others, she looked cool and collected but she was a mess of tangled nerves inside. She was grateful that the hem of her gown hid her trembling knees when Kyouya ran one of his gray-eyed sweeps over her whole appearance. He nodded approvingly. A small sigh of relief escaped her.

"Come, I'll introduce you." Kyouya said quietly as he held out his arm. She took it with a smile. There were no other words needed.

As they walked, they could feel everyone's eyes on them. She trembled when she realized how much impact they made on society. They made a perfect pair.

They made their way through the crowd like a royal couple. Kyouya introduced her to his business partners; she enchanted them with her beauty and wit. They understood each other perfectly when it came to participating in conversations. She displayed her scintillating wit in repartee and exuded an aura of great sensitivity and sensibility. Her fiancée noted with quiet satisfaction the envy that his partners and rivals tried very hard to hide.

Kyouya gracefully stepped back to allow her to shine. She was a prize that was supposed to be coveted, admired and envied. Tomoyo was born into this world. She was a natural when it came to public relations so it was not a surprise when she walked away with several business proposals and possible mergers. He shouldn't have underestimated the influence of a wife's social success.

He could envision a larger and stronger Ohtori empire with her at his side. Their power and influence would be limitless. It was a perfect match in his opinion.

Observant as always, Kyouya gently steered her away from her new admirers by reminding her to get a drink. She took his cue gracefully and smiled and bowed to their business partners. As soon as they excused themselves, the Hitachiin twins approached them. They were clapping appreciatively.

"Bravo! A perfect performance," Hikaru teased. He winked at Tomoyo who was bright red. "I haven't seen Kyouya-senpai socialize a storm like that. It's only Tomoyo-san's influence, I'm sure."

"We are in the presence of money gods," Kaoru quipped with a sly smile "A toast to Hades and his bride, beautiful Persephone. She's the goddess of spring and harvest who softens the darkness of winter."

Kyouya smirked. He glanced at his fiancée who was blushing under the twin's teasing. The high of showing off to his competitors and partners hadn't worn off yet. In the festive mood of the evening, he decided that he could afford to be generous. "I didn't have to abduct her," he replied in the same vein.

"I went willingly to my lord," Tomoyo responded, looking at him with lowered eyelashes. Her violet-blue eyes glittered in the dim light. He felt his breath catch. "I cannot keep away from you, can I?"

He felt a surge of desire for her. How he missed her presence. How he longed for her voice. She was all softness and beauty under the bright lights. It had taken plenty of his will power to stay away from her. He wanted her to be sure.

"A magnificent answer," Hikaru declared. He impulsively reached for her hand and planted a quick kiss on it. His glittering hazel-green eyes rested on her face. She saw honesty in his eyes. "Have we told you that we've missed you, Tomoyo-san?"

If Tomoyo was surprised by his intimacy, she didn't show it. She smiled widely. "I don't think so. You've been very quiet lately…"

"We missed you!" Kaoru seconded as he stepped closer to her. Kyouya pinched the bridge of his nose when the red-headed twin kissed their new friend on both cheeks. Those twins were always opportunists. "Our world was very dark without your light."

"Kyouya-senpai was in a very bad mood too!" his twin said mischievously. "He was the Low-Blood Pressure Demon Lord for some time. What happened between you two? Did you guys have a fight?"

"Hikaru! Kaoru!"

The twins visibly recoiled at his stern tone. She looked surprised. They exchanged quick looks that confirmed their success. Only they could've done it. They were known for taking lots and lots of risks. If they didn't then Tomoyo wouldn't know how much she meant to the dark king.

Tomoyo watched as they hurriedly excused themselves. They were still laughing and teasing each other. Kyouya let them go without comment. She watched them walk towards the young women. They will be flirting all night, she supposed, with some amusement.

Kyouya remained silent beside her. She turned to him, marveling at his height and stature. She'd forgotten how small and delicate she felt next to him. It was one of the things that she liked in a man. But his expression was dark and forbidding.

Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself. He was her future husband. She had to find a way to resolve this secret conflict. They were going to be together for a long, long time. He wouldn't hold an angry grudge against her, right?

Tomoyo was scared to realize that she didn't know him at all. She decided that it was better to err on the side of safety just in case. From what she recalled in her conversations with Haruhi, Kyouya was not a man to cross when he was angry. And he was definitely not a man who would be led by the nose.

"Are you all right?" she inquired gently. "I haven't heard from you in a few days."

He didn't speak but he held out his hand. She took it without hesitation. His warmth made her nervousness melt away somewhat.

Her fiancée led her to a more secluded corner of the rooftop. The guests were scattered all across the place but Kyouya's dark expression kept them away. They were partially obscured by a trellis that was decorated by fairy lights. Revelers weren't going to go there because it was cold and windy. They looked at the stunning cityscape in front of them for a moment before they let go of each other's hands.

"I was busy," Kyouya said as if that was an adequate explanation. He didn't need to look to know that she was staring intently at him. A moment later, he murmured. "You came."

She bit her lip. He was making it harder for her to reach out to him. If only his face was not a blank mask then she would know what to say. But she had to persevere because she wanted him to know the truth. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world… I… I thought… Why didn't you call me?"

"Did you want me to call?" his voice was colder than the winter night. She froze at his next words. "I didn't get that impression from you. You didn't seem very interested to hear from me."

"I-I'm sorry," she answered, fumbling over words, hating herself for it. "I was not myself."

"You weren't yourself ever since they arrived," he observed coolly. His gray-blue eyes held her gaze tightly. She knew who "they" were. "What was Li-san thinking when she invited them to the party?"

Tomoyo smiled tightly. What did Kyouya know about her best friend and her inherent goodness? Nothing, that was it, nothing. Even she wouldn't lie down and allow him to abuse Sakura. "She was trying to be nice. Eri…" she tried again when she saw his lips twitch slightly "Hiiragizawa-san was a good of friend of hers. She wanted to make them feel welcome so she invited them. They've been away for a long time."

"If Li-san was such a good person, why didn't she think about _you_? Didn't she realize how awkward it was to invite two former lovers into the same party?" he asked in a rational tone. She tried not to get angry because he had the right to be upset. He was just trying to _understand _the situation. "Li-san didn't strike me as a cruel person at first."

That stung to the core. Nobody was allowed to say bad things about Sakura. Nobody! She was one of her favorite people in the world and her oldest best friend. It took a lot of will power not to initiate a shouting match with him. Common sense told her to shove her righteous anger into a corner because she was trying to get her fiancée back.

A deep breath escaped her. "It's quite complicated. Sakura-chan's magical powers came from Hiiragizawa-san's past life, the sorcerer, named Clow Reed. They have an unbreakable bond. Weird as it was, they sort of look after each other like they're actually family. I don't really blame them because they've been very close ever since Sakura-chan changed the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards."

Kyouya was staring at her. She smiled again. It was very hard to explain. What happened back then were still like a dream to her even after all those years. His lips twitched but his blank expression remained. "So you're saying that they're like father and daughter in this life."

She nodded. Her violet-blue eyes went sad when she looked at him. "I honestly didn't know that Sakura-chan invited them to dinner. I'm really sorry. I was really shocked too."

He didn't say anything but he laid a hand on her shoulder. She covered it with her left hand. The shadow king stared at the elegant silver band that symbolized their desire for marriage, commitment and everlasting love.

It reminded him of their first conversation after their engagement. He'd asked her if she trusted him and if she'd allow him into her life so she could forget about that damned Hiiragizawa. She said she did. Didn't she? He didn't know what to think now.

Kyouya's mind replayed the memory against his will. He found Tomoyo and Eriol whispering like lovers in the dark. Then they were arguing. He had stepped in. Her eyes were unreadable in the darkness of the kitchen but her voice spoke volumes. He'd gone out of the room when he realized that she didn't want him there. Then he'd gotten drunk and possessive and jealous…

"I know," he murmured too softly for her to hear. He was temporarily engulfed in the same feelings of fear, anger, jealousy and a lot of regret that colored his universe when he was in love with Haruhi. He lost her because he wouldn't fight for her. (No, the fight was over before it started. She wasn't going to choose him ever.) Was he going to make the same mistake?

Tomoyo lowered her eyes. Her cheeks went hot with embarrassment and shame. She didn't want Kyouya to lose his trust. Not when he gave her so much and she returned so little. So she looked up at him with beseeching eyes, willing him to understand.

"Sakura-chan is my best friend. She didn't mean for anything bad to happen," her voice quivered slightly. She'd saved her trump card for last. "I-I told Hiiragizawa-san that he has to let me go. I don't want to be friends with him… Perhaps I might find it in my heart to forgive him someday but not today."

She's such a gentle person, he thought. She cannot see her enemies, even if they were surrounding her.

"What are you doing, Tomoyo-san?" The question came out of his mouth before he could stop it. He didn't realize that he'd been aching for the truth. "What are you doing with me?"

Her heartbeat stopped. She stared at him, unnaturally still. Thoughts ran around her mind but she couldn't catch them. Kyouya stared back, waiting for an answer. She released a breath she didn't realize that she was holding. He bit his tongue to prevent himself from saying anything that could potentially ruin their fragile relationship.

"I'm falling in love with you," Tomoyo said before she could stop the words from escaping her lips.

She bit her lower lip before peeping up at him from beneath her lowered lashes. Her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment and pride. He saw her clench her hands so tightly that her knuckled turned white.

Kyouya gazed at her coolly without betraying any emotion. He truly wanted to believe the best in her but he couldn't get over what he saw with his own eyes. He somehow sensed that her sincerity was real and he didn't doubt it. But he needed something more than sincerity to restore his faith in her and their future.

They were still staring at each other when they were approached by a merry Hikaru. He was holding three flutes of glittering champagne. The dark mood lifted slightly when Tomoyo turned to him with a faltering smile. She acknowledged him quickly with a greeting. The redhead immediately sensed that they were in the middle of a discreet disagreement so he decided to make his interruption quick and fast to avoid trouble.

"What are you two doing here alone, senpai?" Hikaru asked lightly. He gave them both a flute of champagne and lifted it in a toast. They joined him half-heartedly as he continued his idle chatter like a courtier reporting before his liege. "Anyway, our older guests and business partners have retired for the evening. My assistant confirmed that they've already left the building. It's only our dear guests and we left to celebrate tonight. By the way, Tomoyo-chan, you are ravishing. They're praising your name to the stars…"

"Thank you," she murmured. The hand that held the champagne flute shook slightly so she covered it with her other hand to steady it. She knew that Kyouya was watching so she tried to compose herself. "I am glad to hear that."

"Why are you here, Hikaru?" Kyouya asked flatly.

Hikaru swirled the sparkling liquid on his flute idly before turning to the dark king. He always pushed the limits of the envelope just a little farther. There was always a thrill when he flirted with danger. "It's two hours before midnight," he answered mildly. "Are you going to kiss?"

"Hikaru!" The shadow king barked.

The redhead sighed languidly before he turned to Kyouya with an affected bow. "I'm here because milord sent me. He has an announcement that he cannot wait to share with us. Come, they're all looking for you."

Kyouya restrained himself from pushing the flamboyant fashion designer over the railing and off the building. There were other more subtle ways to deal with his emotions like frustration. It took a lot of self-control to give him a wolfish grin that would have sent lesser men fleeing. He breathed deeply and offered his arm to his fiancée to follow the twin.

They could see that a small crowd had gathered around the golden Tamaki and his beautiful wife. It was impossible not to stare in awe at the couple. Tamaki was so handsome in his dark suit with a purple tie and Haruhi was beautiful in a flowing white goddess gown.

Tomoyo and Kyouya immediately sensed that there was something different about the lawyer. She looked shy, graceful and fragile next to the golden prince. They could read that she carried a pleasurable secret in her eyes and warm smile.

Tamaki's eyes sparkled as soon as he saw them. He immediately made his way through the crowd to go to his best friend's side. His wife followed him with a mock roll of her eyes at his exuberant show of enthusiasm. They were still holding hands.

Haruhi and Tomoyo exchanged quick smiles. Tamaki began his speech loudly. Kyouya's face was blank beside him. The other hosts leaned in keenly, burning with curiosity.

"It is my greatest pleasure to announce the happiest news of my life! My dear friends and associates, I am truly grateful to your true friendship and endless support. In our glorious celebration to welcome the New Year, I couldn't have asked for a more appropriate time when it came to sharing our marvelous news! " Tamaki declared emotionally as he wrapped a possessive arm over Haruhi's shoulders. Tears glimmered in his lovely purple eyes. His wife was blushing lightly as he leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Please raise your glass and raise a toast in celebration of our first child!"

Kyouya choked on his champagne. He stared at his blond best friend for a few seconds before he recovered his poker face.

A beat passed.

Applause broke out all over the room.

Tamaki and Haruhi were besieged with congratulations. Tamaki was ecstatic as he accepted all of the congratulations and hearty jokes. Haruhi was glowing. The Host Club looked really happy with the news. God knew how long they've waited for the first couple to produce an heir to the Ouran High School Host Club.

"Congratulations, milord! If it's a girl, can we adopt her?" Hikaru said seriously just to watch Tamaki erupt into outraged sputtering.

"You're going to be awesome mom, Haru-chan!" Honey declared as he hugged the smaller woman. She was grinning as she hugged him back. "It's wonderful news! We're so surprised!"

"She will be lovely," Kaoru said as he shook Tamaki's hands. "She'll be especially beautiful if she _doesn't_ take after you."

"Congratulations," said Mori as he patted Haruhi's head. Pride shone out of his dark brown eyes. "You'll be a good mother, Haruhi."

The dark-haired lawyer blushed deeply. But she was smiling and then she was crying with happy tears. Joy was overflowing from her heart. She was so grateful that she had such loyal and loving best friends.

Tomoyo embraced the newly pregnant woman happily. Her instincts were correct. Haruhi carried such an amazing secret! She stepped back to look at the subtle changes in the lawyer. Of course, Haruhi also possessed the same inner glow that Sakura had when she was carrying her children. It enhanced the simple beauty that the young woman possessed.

"You must be so happy," she said sincerely. Blue-violet eyes twinkled mischievously. "So that's why you didn't carry a champagne flute! You're a sly one, Haruhi-san!"

They walked away from the party revelers to hear each other better. Haruhi looked back to see her husband merrily drinking with his comrades while exchanging bawdy jokes.

The women giggled as they sat down on one of the banquettes scattered around the room. She turned to Tomoyo who was watching the scene wistfully.

Haruhi followed her gaze. She traced it directly to Kyouya who was currently being teased and patted by his friends. (From his dark expression, he was near his limit but his tipsy friends didn't heed it. Tamaki was also leading the line. She stopped herself from rolling her eyes heavenwards.) Her eyebrows furrowed a little when she realized that Tomoyo looked sad and wistful and worried all at the same time.

Something was up. She could feel it.

Tomoyo turned to her friend, smiling. "When did you find out? What did Suoh-san do? Were you nervous?"

The dark-haired woman smiled back. She glanced at her golden husband before she replied. "We found out two weeks ago when the doctor's test results came out. We were so innocent! We didn't realize what was happening at first. It was started when he noticed that I was feeling sick and queasy in the mornings and evenings. I was also snapping at him all the time and I was craving homemade meals… lots of it. Tamaki nearly turned the mansion upside down just to please me.

"What's really funny was that I wasn't feeling anything weird except for the morning sickness. I was fine. When we were at dinner with his parents, they teased us that I might be pregnant because I was a little fatter and a lot more irritable. Then we went straight to the doctor!" Haruhi chuckled as she finished her story. She rearranged the throw pillows at her back to make herself more comfortable. Her brown eyes softened as she recalled the joy and enthusiasm her husband expressed in the bedroom after they got the news. Her cheeks still burned at the memory.

The heiress laughed lightly. She patted her friend's hand reassuringly. "It's always great news to have a new baby in the family. I remember my best friend when she got pregnant. Her husband couldn't stop pampering her and asking her if she was all right every other minute. He was overprotective from the start!"

"Tell me about it," agreed the lawyer. She grinned fondly. "Tamaki even told me to take a leave of absence from work until the baby is born. I told him straight that I won't do that until I have to. I'm pregnant, not invalid!"

They both laughed. It was a nice feeling to sit on a couch and share stories with a girlfriend. Haruhi was very glad to have Tomoyo around. She didn't realize that she was always lonely at parties.

That was going to change in the future when Tomoyo married Kyouya. Their husbands were best friends so they circulated the same parties. It wouldn't get boring, that was for sure.

Tomoyo accepted another flute of champagne from an attractive waiter. She was feeling light and warm now that she'd started drinking. It was unhealthy to deal with stress with drinking copious amounts of the sparkling liquid but she couldn't help it. Then she nearly choked at Haruhi's statement.

"Kyouya is not himself lately," said the lawyer carefully. "Do you have any idea why?"

The beautiful heiress shook her head, trying not to look too guilty. She didn't realize that Kyouya was taking his anger out on innocent bystanders. Oh dear, oh dear, what should I do? She thought frantically.

Haruhi wore a look of intense concentration on the other hand. She started to tick off her fingers. "He was moody, irritable and short-tempered. Tamaki told me that he was so difficult to work with after Christmas. It's very rare for him to lose his temper so I figured that you might have something to do with it."

"I'm sorry," Tomoyo murmured, sincerely contrite.

The lawyer gazed at her kindly. Her hazel eyes were full of compassion. She watched Tomoyo's beautiful eyes fill up with tears. "Oh, my dear, what happened between the both of you?"

Tomoyo started to tell her slowly about what happened on Christmas at the Kinomoto house. She wore a look of troubled concentration as she tried to figure out the correct course of action to solve her dilemma. The lovely lawyer was a good listener who didn't speak or interrupt. She told him about the most recent development and her secret fear that she might lose Kyouya because of her foolishness and immaturity.

Afterwards, she grabbed another glass of champagne and drank it straight.

Haruhi looked thoughtful as her friend leaned back into the couch and closed her eyes. She turned her gaze towards the shadow king. Kyouya was leaning at the balcony of the rooftop, lost in thought. It was clear that he wanted to be set apart from his friends who were busy merrymaking. She had a clear idea of what he was about to do…

"What should I do, Haruhi-san?" Tomoyo murmured again. She was holding another champagne glass and staring at her fiancée worriedly. "He would forgive me, wouldn't he?"

Tamaki's wife turned it over and over in her mind.

She'd known Kyouya since high school just like the rest of the Host Club. She had always been aware that he was cold, calculating, scheming, manipulating and unexpectedly kind towards the people he cherished. He might have been vindictive and jealous towards his enemies but he was always kind and compassionate towards his friends. She always had faith in the goodness of his heart because she'd seen him drop whatever he was doing just to help them out when they were planning their wedding, buying their first house or just enduring his best friend's idiocy every day. Kyouya was a good person. But it was true that he was not what he seemed. He never was.

She'd always seen how much effort he poured into his endeavors to make all of them seem _effortless_. Kyouya didn't shirk hard work or long hours just to get things done. He always did his best and it often surpassed the standard. His focus and determination drove him to achieve things with perfection.

"He would forgive you," answered Kyouya's first love "but you would have to work hard for it. You would have to woo and coax and win him over before he pledges himself to you again. He's not the sort of person who did things by halves. It's always all or nothing, pass or fail. You have to be ready for that."

"I don't love my ex anymore," Tomoyo said quietly. She sipped her champagne idly. "I've told him that I wasn't interested in forgiving him or becoming friends with him. I wanted to start over with Kyouya-san."

They didn't speak for a few moments.

It was Haruhi who broke the silence.

"Kyouya-senpai would not normally show his emotions to other people. He probably lost control of himself because he didn't want you to be snatched away without fighting for you. But when you stopped them, he probably realized that you didn't want him to settle things for you. Perhaps he thought that you weren't truly ready to commit yourself completely to him…" her voice softened "You have to admit it to yourself, Tomoyo-san. You don't want to end things with Hiiragizawa-sensei yet."

Tomoyo stiffened in her seat. She looked at Haruhi with wide frightened eyes. Her hands were shaking so bad that the other woman calmly took it away from her and replaced it on the coffee table. "I-I didn't realize that…"

"It's very hard to let go," said her friend gently "and he understands that very well. But I think that you should be honest with him."

The heiress's famously beautiful voice was full of quiet worry. "I have been honest with him when I accepted his proposal. There's no room in my heart for regret or longing. That's why I opened it up so that he could fill it with love."

"But you've never opened one last door for Kyouya-san," Haruhi murmured "and that's the most important one. He wouldn't be able to know how much love and affection you could offer him without holding yourself back."

"So you're saying that I don't trust him," she said, hurt.

"No, I didn't say that," said the former host in a soothing voice "What I'm saying is that you should let him in, Tomoyo-san. Let him get to know you. And the first step is to be honest."

"I don't have anything to hide!" Tomoyo looked scandalized. "I don't have any secrets to hide from him."

Brown eyes stared at her skeptically. She sounded unsure, even to herself. The brunette decided to give her some time to realize what was in front of her all along. She discreetly waved to one of the wandering waiters and ordered an iced tea. Tomoyo smoothed her skirt absent-mindedly while her friend was busy.

The engagement ring caught her eye. It looked so gorgeous on her left ring finger. The diamond was exquisite and the dark blue sapphires accentuated its natural beauty. She idly thought that the stones matched his eyes perfectly. His eyes were a wonderful shade of blue-gray that changed colors depending on his mood…

It was disconcerting to realize that this piece of jewelry confirmed her new status.

She was engaged to Kyouya. Why did she accept his proposal? She knew that it was because he was going to be a great husband, her mother loved him and their worlds fit perfectly together. It was because he was smart, funny and handsome; because he loved her.

He loved her.

The three words jolted her out of her drunken haze. Haruhi raised a questioning eyebrow at the heiress as she sat up straight, breathing fast. Then she smiled.

Tomoyo stood up to excuse herself. She had to find Kyouya!

-0-0-0-

"Are you sure about that?" Tamaki asked seriously.

"Positive," his best friend answered before he downed an extra strong shot of tequila. Then he picked up the lemon and sucked it with gusto.

The blond COO studied Kyouya's reddened face without comment. They were sitting in the darkened bar with an elderly bartender who was eavesdropping but steadily cleaning the glasses to avoid detection. It was his idea to get away from the crowd so that they could talk about what was bothering the shadow king.

"This isn't about the deal in Italy, right?" he asked with his eyebrows knitted together. "I swear I didn't botch it…"

Kyouya restrained himself from hitting Tamaki in the head. Why were they going to talk about that contract in unsecure surroundings? He wasn't in the mood to talk about work. He threw his friend an icy glare instead. "That's not what we're going to talk about."

"This is new. Are you planning to get drunk, Kyouya?" laughed Tamaki. He looked so gleeful and menacing and excited that it was impossible to imagine. "I could definitely help you out. Just let me call the twins…"

"Shut up," said his best friend of more than a decade.

Tamaki replaced his mobile phone on his pocket. He casually leaned back against the bar and stared at him as if he was waiting for his next move. Neither of them noticed the admiring gazes of their other guests. The handsome pair would certainly catch attention.

Before he realized it, Kyouya started talking. He told him about what happened on Christmas day with as very few words as possible. The blond leaned forward, intrigued. It was truly the first time that his best friend actually opened up to him without any pretenses or façades. He didn't want to waste Kyouya's rare expression of his hidden feelings so he started putting two and two together.

When he was done, he ordered another round. It was his third that evening.

"D'you got woman troubles?" asked the bartender with a sympathetic look. He set down the drinks in front of the men. "You better drink up. They could kill you, you know."

They stared as he went to attend to his other patrons. Tamaki laughed quietly at the audacity of the old man. Kyouya didn't say anything.

"I've got to agree," said the golden prince. "He's got that right."

"We should be drinking your success, Suoh," Kyouya declared darkly. "You're not impotent at all. In spite of your fear of women's bodies, you actually managed to make a baby with Haruhi. Congratulations."

"You're so mean, Mom!" Tamaki pouted. "I'm not afraid of anything."

"Drink up," ordered his partner.

He obediently downed his shot. The dark king nodded, satisfied. His friend stared at him as if studying his strange behavior. Kyouya was always slightly obsessive. It was obvious that he was planning to get drunk and he was going to do it thoroughly. If Tamaki was not careful, he was going to get sucked into it. Not that he minded.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Tamaki said quietly. "I thought that I should be fair to the others. You should all find out about the news at the same time. But don't worry; you'll be the first godfather."

"Thank you so much for the honor," his best friend said sarcastically.

The blond swirled his drink in his hand, smiling. He turned deep purple eyes to his friend. Joy was palpable in his gaze. "You won't believe how happy I am when we found out. It's our first child! I still can't believe it."

"Neither can I," snorted Kyouya.

"You'll find out soon enough," teased the blond. "I can't wait to see your face when Tomoyo-san tells you she's pregnant. Nothing will beat that. Oh, wait, I should get that in camera…"

"In your dreams, Suoh!" snarled his best friend. It was meant half-heartedly though. The blond knew him very well to discern which a real threat was. "If we're still getting married…"

Tamaki perked up in his seat. He looked really worried. "Is this what it's about? Are you actually getting cold feet, Kyouya Ohtori?"

"Shut up," snarled the Low-Blood Pressure Demon King. "I'm not a coward!"

"If that's the case, what's your problem? You're meaner than usual." Tamaki sulked. He wasn't used to being treated so callously. "I'm your best friend. Not your punching bag."

Kyouya pinched the bridge of his nose to prevent a headache from happening. His vision was swimming around him. The alcohol was starting to show its side effects. It took some effort for him to say the next sentence that leaped off his mouth. "I'm calling the engagement off."

"WHAT?" Tamaki exclaimed. Several guests turned to look at them curiously. He waved them away with a bright fake smile. They returned to whatever they were doing. "Are you out of your mind, Kyouya? Are you actually drunk? Is this some kind of joke? It's not very funny…"

The dark-haired businessman glared at him. He looked even more formidable than usual. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

His best friend shook his head. "No, you don't. You look pissed off."

"I am pissed off. I am angry and I am hell-bent on getting drunk just to stop myself from doing something really stupid… like ending things with my girlfriend." The threat sounded real. Tamaki watched his best friend order the bartender's best tequila and a bowl of lemon slices in a crisp and authoritative manner before he turned to him again. It was a blessing that the music was so loud and that it was dark. The bartender stared at him a moment longer before he went away to tend to his customers. Nobody should see Kyouya like this. "What am I doing with her, Tamaki?"

His best friend approached him cautiously before he laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. The dark king didn't shrug him off. As soon as the order was in front of them, Kyouya stood up and gathered the items. He stomped off to a small room that was closed off from their guests. Tamaki followed him without comment.

It was not part of the plan to shut themselves inside the room but he went with the flow anyway. He had to control the damage somehow so he was grateful that Kyouya took the initiative by leading him away from the crowd.

As soon as the door was locked, Kyouya plopped down on the couch and began to set up his mini-bar. Tamaki sat down as well within a safe distance. He observed his studious, ruthless and ambitious best friend slowly lose his cool. It was a rare sight and it wasn't a good sign.

"Why are you going to break up with her?" asked the blond as casually as possible.

"None of your business," snapped the shadow prince. He noticed the hurt expression on his best friend's handsome face. Something pricked his heart. He tried to avoid raising his voice as much as possible. "That's the wrong question, Tamaki."

"Um, okay," persevered his best friend "What made you change your mind?"

"She still loves him," Kyouya said simply.

Tamaki openly gaped at him.

First, it's because Kyouya doesn't talk with words describing feelings.

Secondly, he never ever revealed anything without naming his price.

And finally, Kyouya was very bothered about his love life.

If only the twins were here, he thought with a wry smile, they'll think that the world's gone mad.

"Tomoyo-chan still loves her ex-boyfriend?" Tamaki nodded as if he understood. "That can't be right. If you try to catch two rabbits in the field then you will definitely have none."

Kyouya's forehead knitted together at his friend's last statement. That was correct. Tomoyo will be left with nothing if she continued on dallying with both men. She was going to lose him because she was trying to keep someone else. He smirked. He should have tried getting drunk sooner to solve his issues.

The blond tried to talk to him again in a slow and soothing voice. "Tomoyo-chan's a nice young lady. She won't do that to you. I'm sure of it. I've seen the way she looks at you…"

"She told me that she's falling in love with me." Kyouya interrupted him.

Tamaki's eyes lit up. He wanted to get up and start dancing victoriously. It was great news to know that it's not too late for them!

"But I'm not convinced."

"What?" the blond snapped back to attention. "The young lady herself told you that she's in the process of bequeathing her most precious possession into your care and you tell me you're not convinced!"

"I've also seen the way she looks at Hiiragizawa. She looks at him like her heart's breaking at the sight of him. And she didn't want me to beat him up." The last part sounded like a petulant child but he didn't care.

Tamaki wanted to wring his best friend's neck just for acting so immature. Who knew that Kyouya thought about these things? How in the name of heaven did Kyouya manage his emotional issues without anyone's help? For someone so smart, he was so incredibly stupid when it came to sorting out his problems of the heart.

"She doesn't want you to start beating the daylights out of her ex-boyfriend because you're in her cousin's house. You don't want to give a bad impression, do you?" the blond explained as calmly as possible. "You're a son of businessman, not a Yakuza!"

"I'm actually planning to begin a Mafia family," deadpanned his Vice President. "I was on the process of starting it with Kasanoda-kun…"

The blond grabbed the shot glass, poured a lot of tequila and then drank it straight. He picked up a lemon and decided that he should start drinking as well. Talking to Kyouya in his insensible state needed alcohol and lots of it.

"Do I need to remind you that you're in love with Daidouji-san?" Tamaki crossed his fingers. He liked Tomoyo for Kyouya. She made him smile and she also made him easier to deal with… "And do I have to remind you that you've invested so much in your relationship and I'm not talking about money…"

"What about her? What did she invest, hmmm?" Kyouya tipped his head back to down the next shot. He fully understood that he was steadily getting smashed but he didn't care. All he cared about was how to deal with the vague throbbing ache in his cardiovascular organ. "She only gave me smiles and kisses…"

"You thought it was a worthy payment," countered Tamaki.

"I thought she would be a worthy bride," Kyouya said darkly.

The blond prince had to think and fast. He had to turn the dark mood around before he faced Tomoyo. It would be a shame to see them break up. Not when Kyouya was well and totally in love with someone that lived and breathed. He didn't want to think about the cold and loveless existence his friend used to have.

Kyouya was counting on him to save their relationship. If he wasn't, why did he initiate an all-out drinking spree? Why was he engaging in a useless and senseless roundabout conversation? Why was he acting out of character?

"Do you love her?" he asked.

The shadow king stared at him with an eyebrow raised.

Tamaki repeated his question with more urgency this time. "Do you love Tomoyo-chan?"

Kyouya didn't need to answer. They already knew before he said, "yes."

"Don't give up, damn it!" The blond prince roared as he gripped his friend's shoulders. "Don't give up to that smirking Londoner and her cheating heart! You have to keep trying and trying until you get it right! Love is about patience and understanding! You have to exercise what I've taught you from our hosting days, Kyouya!"

Tamaki thanked God when his mobile phone beeped in his pocket. It saved him from being pummeled to the ground by his drunken best friend. He slowly let go of Kyouya's shirt and stepped away. The dark king watched quietly as he flipped it open to check.

There was no call waiting for him. It was a reminder that it was three minutes until midnight.

They had to end this. Tamaki was planning to kiss his wife when the clock struck twelve. So he did what every best friend should do. He pulled Kyouya up and stared at his eyes. He said loudly, "Kyouya Ohtori, you are not going to break up with her. You love her. Go get her."

Then he let go of him and ran out of the room.

-0-0-0-

"Where is he?" she murmured to herself as she stepped into the bar.

Tomoyo realized that she had run out of places to search for him. She was standing near the bar and watching the crowd pair off to prepare for the arrival of the New Year. Her feet hurt from all of her running and hurrying. And her eyes were slowly filling up with tears.

He was gone.

He'd left her without saying goodbye.

She'd asked his friends again and again if they'd seen him but they didn't. Mori's people guarded the building and the door but they reported that they didn't see him leave. Honey's waiters didn't notice him either. The twins admitted that they were too busy having fun.

Where was he?

She was losing hope. The heiress touched the engagement ring again as if it would bring him back to her. She slowly leaned against the bar, feeling tired. But her eyes didn't quit scanning the dance floor.

The elderly gentleman smiled to himself. So she was the woman that the men he'd been tending to were talking about. She was a pretty young thing. It was obvious why the dark-haired young man looked so troubled at the idea that he was sharing her with someone else. Why, she didn't look like the type.

"Miss," said the bartender gently. She jumped. "You'll find him at the end of that corridor over there. You should hurry."

She smiled gratefully as she turned on her heel to run. She didn't see the preparations for the most important part of the event. The waiters were distributing sparklers and firecrackers to the guests.

Five…

The twins were up on the stage and thanking their guests for a wonderful celebration.

Tomoyo didn't notice as she pushed her away through the throng. Her heartbeats were on her ears. The music was suddenly so loud. Her head was throbbing.

Four…

The dancing became more frenzied. Newly formed couples were gyrating against each other in the dance floor.

She didn't see Haruhi being approached by an ecstatic Tamaki.

Three…

Honey and Mori both saw Kyouya enter the dance floor. His face was red and he was breathing heavily. They nodded to him. It didn't escape Mori that his breath smelled like alcohol and lemons. He nodded back to them and made his way to the middle of the dance floor.

Tomoyo turned back when she found out that there was no one inside the room. She walked the short distance without changing her pace. What was running through her mind was a tangled mess of thoughts that involved herself, her fiancée and their future life together.

She didn't realize that she was in the middle of the bar again.

Two…

Tamaki and Haruhi watched Kyouya cross the room purposefully towards his goal. The tall man hugged his petite wife from behind. He kissed the top of her head fondly. Everything was going to be all right.

One!

Tomoyo was standing in the middle of the room with her back turned towards the crowd when noise erupted. There were screams, shouts and laughter. Horns were blown and firecrackers crackled. Everyone was greeting everyone within reach.

"Happy New Year," someone whispered in her ear.

She turned around, shocked.

Kyouya leaned down and kissed her. She responded so eagerly that he couldn't stop himself from wrapping both of his arms around her to crush her towards his embrace. They kissed with so much pent-up passion and without abandon. He held her like a man dying of thirst and she was fresh spring water. She pulled him closer and closer to her like she couldn't bear to have him away.

He let her go eventually. They were staring at each other with awe and surprise. The first thing she said shocked him. Her voice didn't waver as she told him, "I love you."

Kyouya pulled her in for another hug. She smiled when he whispered his answer.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have our winners!"

They both looked up. Then they realized that the whole room was cheering and applauding. The Hitachiin twins were smiling fondly at them as they gestured for them to come up to the stage. It slowly sank in to Kyouya what was happening.

Tomoyo looked confused but it was replaced by a mixture of embarrassment and pride as soon as she heard their next words. He thought that she looked so adorable with her flushed cheeks and shining eyes.

"This year's best New Year's kiss belongs to none other than Kyouya-senpai and Tomoyo-chaaaaan~!"

Kyouya's stomach rebelled. He suddenly wanted to throw up.

"Kyouya-san!"

Everything went black.

-0-0-0-

"Why does everything have to be a competition?" Tomoyo laughed as she followed them. Mori was kind enough to assist her in carrying Kyouya home. She watched the tall martial arts master smile enigmatically at her. "Nobody told me that there was a competition at the end. And nobody told him that everyone was going to drink themselves to death!"

Kyouya had to stop himself from hurling all over his expensive carpet. He was feeling very dizzy and very sick to his stomach. He dimly swore to himself that he wasn't going to do it again.

It was great that Mori had expertly snatched the house keys away from him to let them in. To their complete and utter surprise, there were no maids who were waiting for the young master to come home.

Tomoyo entered the bachelor pad behind them. She surveyed the condominium with some curiosity before she decided that she liked the minimalistic style. It was obvious that Kyouya didn't spend a lot of time there. She smiled to herself. It was her first time to visit his house.

Mori had been there before so he knew which door led to Kyouya's bedroom. He deposited the very drunk vice president into the bed. Then he went to find Tomoyo in the living room.

"Are you going to take care of him?" he asked.

Tomoyo reddened at the thought that she was going to be alone with Kyouya. He smiled kindly down at her. She forgot her embarrassment when he patted her head very gently. "I am."

"Will you be all right?" Mori had to be sure.

"O-Of course," she answered.

"I'll take my leave now. Good night." The dark-haired man bowed slightly. He showed himself out.

Tomoyo went to the bedroom where her fiancée was currently sprawled in the middle of the king-sized bed. He was snoring lightly. She giggled. Of course she knew what to do. She had dealt with a drunken Touya and Syaoran with Sakura before.

It didn't take her very long to remove his shoes first. His dinner jacket, long-sleeved shirt, tie and slacks followed suit. She folded them up neatly and set them on the bureau next to the bed. Now that her fiancée was naked except for his boxers, she decided that she had to find some clothes for him.

Then she would go home. Her mother would have fits if she found out from France that her darling daughter spent the night at her fiancée's house. She will have fits, Tomoyo though idly, but it wouldn't kill her. I don't think she would really mind that much…

She found a t shirt inside his enormous closet. There was no time to admire his collection of suits, ties and expensive Italian shoes. All she had in mind was that she had to get him dressed as soon as possible.

Tomoyo checked on him for a moment. He was sound asleep. She had to give him a sponge bath first before she dressed him. It was easier to use a damp washcloth so she retreated to the bathroom to find one.

He heard her enter the room in spite of his drunken haze. Kyouya slowly rolled to his side to confirm it. The dark king slyly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep when she started to rub and pat the damp washcloth all over his body. It felt cool and refreshing so he allowed her to do as she liked. Of course it didn't escape him when her soft touch lingered in his well-built body and strong arms…

It ended when he realized that she had put a shirt on him. Tomoyo was straddling him and staring down at him as if she was committing his face into her memory. A small smirk crept into his lips. He relished her surprised squeak when he imprisoned her in his arms again.

"You're awake," she said accusingly.

"Mmm-hmm," he murmured lazily. His hug tightened. She didn't fight him but she settled into his embrace. "Please… stay."

"I will. I'll just change clothes," she told him. He didn't believe her because he knew that she was going to leave the moment his back was turned. So he stubbornly refused to let her go. She sighed in his arms. "I'm not leaving, Kyouya-san."

"Kyouya," he corrected her sleepily.

"I won't leave you, Kyouya." She kissed his cheek gently. Her eyes were deep and dark with desire she probably didn't realize. So he loosened his hold on her and she wriggled away from him. "Don't peek!" she warned him. He rolled over on to his side, shoulders shaking with silent laughter. Didn't this innocent virgin realize that he's going to see everything anyway on their wedding night? But he complied with her wishes.

Kyouya could hear the rustle of clothes; the sound of zippers and even a small swear word from her. Then he felt the bed sink beside him and then her small arms encircled his body very shyly.

His smile widened as he rolled back into his side to look at her. She let him go. It didn't take long before he took over again to keep her safely secured in between his arms. He stared at her seriously to imprint the image of his fiancée wearing his shirt into his memory. She squeaked when he clapped twice. The lights went out.

A large blue moon peeked at them from behind the tall windows. Moonlight flooded the spaces in between the thick curtains. Tomoyo didn't feel scared. Instead, she felt peace and contentment wash over her whole body.

They were quiet for a long time. Neither of them moved. Their breathing slowed and they both relaxed. It would take some time before they got used to each other.

Kyouya slowly adjusted her position so he could look at her. She was still wide awake. They stared into each other's eyes, carefully assessing each other. He leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead, her nose and then her lips. It was a chaste kiss.

"Are you sure now?" he whispered. His blue-gray eyes searched her face for any uncertainty. "Don't wait for the day that I will be the one to leave you, Tomoyo."

"I'm very sure," she answered quietly. He was utterly surprised when she placed a hand at the back of his head to pull him closer for a kiss. All of his thoughts flew out of his head. When she let him go, she was smiling again. "Let's go to sleep."

He lay down and pulled her closer to him. She rested her head in his chest as he wrapped a possessive arm around her shoulders. The room suddenly smelled like fragrant white lilies. It was warm and comfortable in his bed. He was holding her in his arms. All was right in his world.

Kyouya fell asleep for the first time with contentment in his heart.

"I love you," Tomoyo whispered into his ear. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

-0-0-0-

_So why did I end up falling for you?_

_-0-0-0-_

_A/N: Hi guys! I'm really sorry I didn't pick up my pen after my last update. You know that life gets in the way sometimes. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave comments or suggestions. You can squeal happily with me as we plan their wedding. If you want to participate, go ahead! It's time to plan the wedding of the millennium. Thank you so much for your support! :)_


End file.
